Repost Love Finally Comes
by Cho MiNa
Summary: Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin pada pandangan pertamanya. Kyuhyun rela melakukan apapun demi Sungmin, hingga kebaikannya membuat Sungmin ingin balas budi dengan menikahi Kyuhyun. Kyumin, BL, Mpreg, Don't like don't read, Last Chap!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author POV

"Wookie ah apa kau mengenal namja itu?" tanya kyuhyun pada Ryeowook sambil menunjuk seorang namja yang sangat imut sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu di hadapan anak-anak yatim piatu. Tampak sekali dari wajahnya kalau ia sangat mencintai anak-anak.

"Oh, namanya Lee Sungmin jurusan seni musik, seangkatan dengan kita tapi usianya lebih tua setahun dari kita. Dia adalah sahabat Yesung hyung, jadi aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Dia mempunyai kepribadian yang mempesona. Kau menanyakannya padaku apa karena kau menyukainya?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa dadaku sedikit bergetar ketika melihatnya". Kyuhyun berucap sambil tangannya diletakkan di dadanya.

"Apa kau mau aku mengenalkanmu dengannya? Dia tahu hubunganku dengan Yesung hyung, dan dia juga tidak membencinya." Tawar Wookie sambil mengerlingkan mata kanannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Jinja? Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin membantuku?" Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya pada Wookie.

"Ne, tentu saja Cho Kyuhyun! Kapan aku berbohong padamu?" Wookie mendengus kesal merasa tidak dipercaya oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Lalu kapan kau mengenalkanku dengannya?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi tidak sabaran.

"Yaa, kau ini tidak sabaran sekali. Kita ini sedang bakti sosial, seharusnya kau kerjakan tanggung jawabmu dulu! Nanti jika sudah tidak sibuk, aku akan mencuri sedikit waktu untuk mempertemukan kalian. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Daah.." Wookie berlalu meninggalkan kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan tugasnya dalam bakti sosial itu.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, keduanya adalah mahasiswa semester delapan atau lebih tepatnya tingkat akhir di sebuah universitas terkenal di Seoul. Kyunghee University. Cho Kyuhyun, mahasiswa tampan jurusan _Animation Technology_ ini selalu mendapatkan IPK 4.00 di setiap semester yang dilaluinya. Namja yang maniak game ini sudah dikenal banyak dosen karena kejeniusannya. Tak heran jika banyak yeoja yang mengagumi dan ingin mendapatkan cintanya. Tapi siapa sangka, di balik kejeniusan dan ketampannya dia adalah seorang gay. Tentu saja semua orang belum tahu, karena ia hanya menceritakannya pada sahabat dekatnya saja yaitu Ryeowook yang lebih sering dipanggil Wookie. Alasan ia berani menceritakannya adalah karena Wookie juga seorang gay.

Berbeda dengan Lee Sungmin, ia tidak secerdas kyuhyun di kampusnya. Namun mahasiswa jurusan seni musik ini banyak dikagumi oleh teman-temannya karena memiliki kepribadian yang sangat mempesona. Tak jarang ia berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan-kegiatan sosial di dalam dan di luar kampusnya. Bisa dikatakan, di mana ada kegiatan sosial maka di situ ada Lee Sungmin. Keramahan dan keindahan hatinya membuatnya terkenal seantero Kyunghee University.

Di sela-sela kegiatan bakti sosial, Wookie menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengajak Sungmin menikmati pemandangan desa tempat bakti sosial berlangsung. Sambil berjalan, diam-diam Wookie memberikan sms kepada Kyuhyun.

_**To: Gaemkyu**_

_**Kyu~kyu cepat ke sungai di pinggir desa ini. Aku sedang bersama Sungmin hyung. Nanti kau pura-pura lewat saja dan aku akan memanggilmu. Cepat atau kau akan kehilangan kesempatan ini.**_

_- message send_

Selang beberapa menit, Kyuhyun pun melintas di pinggir sungai itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sedang apa kau di sini? Apa kau mencari seseorang?" wookie pura-pura bertanya dan berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun diikuti Sungmin dari belakang.

"i..iya, aku mencarimu Wookie ah!" terlihat Kyuhyun sangat gugup dalam kata-katanya karena ia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"mencariku? Untuk apa?" Wookie kembali bertanya pada Kyuhyun dan membuatnya semakin salah tingkah.

"a..anu, i..itu Yesung hyung menanyakanmu. Katanya kau selalu menghilang dan tidak mengerjakan tanggung jawabmu dalam bakti sosial ini!"

"oh, Yesung hyung rupanya. Oke lah sebentar lagi aku kesana." Wookie pun berkata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, sangat terlihat bahwa namja ini pintar sekali berakting.

"mungkin ia merindukanmu Wookie ah. Cepat temui dia sana!" tiba-tiba Sungmin mengeluarkan suaranya pada Wookie.

"Ne hyung, sebentar lagi. Oh iya, kenalkan ini temanku. Dia satu jurusan denganku, _Animation Technology."_Wookie pun mengambil kesempatan yang dijanjikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong, Lee Sungmin imnida.."

"Ne, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Bangapseumnida.."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, Yesung hyung sudah menungguku. Kalian mengobrol saja sejenak." Wookie melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dua orang itu sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk di hamparan batu karang besar di pinggir sungai itu. Terlihat suasana canggung di antara keduanya. Beberapa menit dilaluinya tanpa ada sepatah kata pun. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memulainya duluan.

"Hyung!"

"Ne.."

"Tadi hyung bilang pada Wookie kalau Yesung Hyung merindukannya. Apa hyung mengenal Yesung hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin dengan wajah pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Hmm, aku sangat mengenalnya. Dia sahabatku sejak SMA dan sekarang kita satu jurusan." Jawab sungmin sambil menganggukan kepalanya imut.

"Berarti hyung tahu hubungan mereka berdua?"

"hmm.." sekali lagi sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"lalu, bagaimana menurut hyung?"

"menurutku itu hal yang biasa, karena sejatinya cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Ketika pilihan kita jatuh pada orang yang sama jenisnya dengan kita, maka kita tidak bisa membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu. Cukup dijaga dan dijalani saja." Sungmin berbicara dengan mantap kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan terbersit di hatinya harapan yang besar atas orang di hadapannya itu.

"Oh iya, tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat hyung sedang bermain gitar sambil bernyanyi di hadapan anak-anak yatim piatu itu. Hyung terlihat sangat menghayatinya, sepertinya hyung sangat mencintai anak-anak."

"Kau benar Cho Kyuhyun. Aku memang mencintai anak-anak. Bagiku mereka adalah malaikat kecil yang dikirim Tuhan untuk kita. Melihat kebahagiaan mereka, membuatku ikut merasa bahagia. Dan melihat kesedihan mereka, membuatku merasakan sedih juga. Terlebih anak-anak yatim piatu itu, aku ingin sekali membahagiakan mereka. Karena aku merasa, mereka sangat jauh dari rasa bahagia."

"Hatimu sungguh mulia hyung!" kyuhyun mengatakan itu tulus dari hatinya.

"Aku anggap itu pujian Kyu. Kau sendiri, aku dengar kau adalah mahasiswa jenius di kampusmu. Kau sangat beruntung Cho Kyuhyun."

"hahaha, itu hanya kebetulan hyung. Aku hanya mencintai bidangku sehingga aku sangat menikmatinya." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tertawa ringan.

"Yesung pernah berkata padaku kalau sahabat dari kekasihnya itu adalah maniak game. Apakah itu dirimu?" Sungmin pun memulai pertanyaan pada kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Hahaha, mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu, bagiku game sama seperti anak-anak kecil itu bagimu. Game-game ku adalah karunia Tuhan untukku. Mungkin tanpa game aku tidak bisa hidup." Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin sambil bercanda. Sudah tidak ada lagi kecanggungan di antara mereka. Hanya ada tawa di sela-sela obrolan mereka.

PLETAK!

"Yaa, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu. Game hanya akan menyita waktumu tahu!" Kali ini sungmin malah menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun sepertinya menikmati jitakan itu di kepalanya, baginya itu adalah sentuhan pertama Sungmin pada dirinya.

"Hyung, kau sendiri sepertinya adalah maniak pink. Lihat saja warna pakaianmu yang dominan pink itu. Kaos pink, celana putih dengan aksen pink, gelang tanganmu pink, dan apa ini? Bahkan anting di telinga kananmu juga pink." Kyuhyun berucap sambil memegang telinga Sungmin.

"Yaa, jangan sentuh telingaku! Itu sensitif tahu!" teriak sungmin tidak terima telinganya dipegang-pegang.

"ahaha, akhirnya aku tahu daerah sensitifmu! Kekeke... ah, satu lagi bahkan gitarmu juga warna pink bukan? aku melihatnya saat kau bernyanyi tadi. Huh, dasar pinky boy! Kau terlihat seperti yeoja saja hyung!"

"apaa.. maksudmu aku ini cantik?" sungmin bertanya penasaran sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

"eh? Ehm, i..iya hyung kau sangat cantik bagiku!" Kyuhyun sangat gugup menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Kau membuatku malu Kyu.. Ah, sepertinya kita harus segera pergi. Bakti sosial kita kan belum selesai."

"Ne.. hyung, sebelum berpisah bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" Kyuhyun terkesan malu-malu mengatakan itu.

"aah, mana ponselmu?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Sungmin. Terlihat Sungmin memencet-mencet keypadnya lalu memberikannya lagi pada Kyuhyun.

"ini nomorku. Nanti hubungi aku ya. Senang berteman denganmu Kyu!" Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun, sedangkan yang ditinggalkan terlihat raut wajahnya sangat gembira.

Acara bakti sosial yang diadakan oleh Kyunghee University berjalan dengan lancar. Semua mahasiswa yang terlibat dalam kepanitiaan itu kembali ke rumah masing-masing setelah sebelumnya dilakukan evaluasi terlebih dahulu.

Pagi yang cerah pun menghapiri Universitas Kyunghee. Terlihat mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berlalu lalang menuju ke kampusnya masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali dengan namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Terlihat tas gendong yang hanya disampirkan di bahu kirinya dan dua buah kabel earphone berwarna putih menjuntai dari telinga hingga ke kantong celananya. Sambil tersenyum bibirnya tampak komat-kamit mengucapkan sesuatu. Mungkin ia sedang menyenandungkan lagu-lagu yang ia dengar dari MP3 kesayangannya. Tampak sekali bahwa kali ini sedang sangat bahagia.

Sampai di depan ruang kuliahnya, ia pun memasuki sebuah pintu kayu dan segera duduk di samping sahabatnya itu yang sudah duduk di bangkunya sejak dari tadi.

"Annyeong my Wookie!" Kyuhyun menyapa Wookie dengan senyumannya yang sangat lebar.

Wookie pun tersenyum dan menyapa kembali pada Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong Kyu.. Tampaknya kau senang sekali pagi ini. Apakah ada hal yang menggembirakan bagimu?" Wookie bertanya seperti itu, karena menurutnya jika Kyuhyun sudah memanggilnya dengan 'my Wookie'berarti ia sedang bahagia.

"Ne, tentu saja aku bahagia. Gomawoyo, ini berkat dirimu.." kyuhyun berterima kasih sampil bibirnya tak melepaskan senyum sedikitpun.

"Aah, aku tahu. Kau dan Sungmin hyung sudah berkencan?" tanya Wookie lagi.

PLETAK!

Sebuah jitakan halus mengenai kepala Wookie

"Ya.. kenapa kau tidak bisa pelankan suaramu! Kalau yang lain dengar bagaimana?" Kyuhyun yang merasa kelas sudah agak penuh menjadi sungkan untuk membicarakannya.

"Mianhae aku hanya penasaran saja.." Wookie meminta maaf sebagai tanda rasa bersalahnya.

"Aniyo, aku belum sampai tahap itu. Tapi ini awal yang baik bagiku. Hehe.." Kyuhyun kembali menjelaskankannya pada Wookie.

Flashback

Kyuhyun POV

Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan nomor ponselnya langsung tanpa perantara. Lee Sungmin, kenapa kau seperti Cinderella di mataku. Ah, sebaiknya aku menghubunginya saja.

_**To: My Princess**_

_**Hyung, apakah kau sudah tidur? Ini baru jam 8 malam. Oiya ini aku Cho Kyuhyun. Kau masih ingat kan?**_

Beberapa detik kemudian

_**From: My Princenss**_

_**Tentu aku ingat Kyu. Aku belum tidur. Yah karena ini baru jam 8 malam, aku masih harus mempersiapkan mata kuliah untuk besok.**_

Ya Tuhan, dia membalas smsku. Bagaimana ini, jantungku seperti mau copot rasanya. Untuk suaranya ini tidak akan terdengar sampai ke telinga Sungmin hyung, kalau sampai dia tahu mau taruh di mana wajahku.

_**To: My Princess**_

_**Jika sudah jam sembilan tidurlah waktu yang baik untuk tidur karena di jam-jam itu sel-sel darah merahmu akan banyak diproduksi dan pertumbuhan tulangmu juga akan maksimum. Keke~**_

Ah, aku rasa sms itu bagus. Hehe, aku hanya ingin mencairkan suasana.

_**From: My Princess**_

_ **Apa maksudmu Kyu? Apa kau menghinaku pendek hah? Kau ini menyebalkan sekali kenapa malam-malam malah menceramahiku?**_

Lho, kenapa dia malah marah. Apa aku salah? Bagaimana ini? Sebaiknya aku minta maaf saja.

_**To: My Princess**_

_**Mianhae hyung, bukan maksudku seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin kau cepat tidur saja.. Aku mohon maafkan aku. Please!**_

Huh, apakah dia akan semakin marah padaku?

_**From: My Princess**_

_**Tidak akan aku maafkan! Aku tidak mau mengenalmu lagi Cho Kyuhyun! Yah, kecuali kau mau memenuhi permintaanku..**_

Apa? Dia memberiku persyaratan? Ah, baiklah.. asal kau memaafkanku hyung.

Tidak lama Sungmin hyung mengirim sms lagi padaku..

_**From: My Princess**_

_**Kau harus menjemputku besok pagi untuk ke kampus. Kau mau kan? Rumahku sangat jauh dari kampus Kyu, butuh dua jam perjalanan. Aku tidak mungkin naik bus karena bus pertama berangkat jam 7 pagi, dan aku harus mengurus ibuku dulu yang sedang sakit. Sedangkan kuliahku dimulai jam 8. Biasanya aku pergi bersama ahjussi tetanggaku yang juga bekerja dekat kampus kita, tapi besok dia tidak bekerja karena istrinya melahirkan. Kumohon Kyu, bantulah aku. Besok aku ada ujian..**_

Menjemputnya? Ah, ini adalah kesempatan bagiku. Tidak mungkin aku menolaknya. Kyuhyun ah hwaiting! Eh, tadi dia bilang apa? Ibunya sakit? Ya Tuhan, apakah sakitnya parah? Kasian sekali dia.

_**To: My Princess**_

_**Asal kau memaafkanku hyung, apapun akan kulakukan. Beri aku alamat rumahmu. Besok pagi-pagi aku akan menjemputmu..**_

Sungmin POV

_**From: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Mianhae hyung, bukan maksudku seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin kau cepat tidur saja.. Aku mohon maafkan aku. Please!**_

Kenapa dia menganggapku serius? Padahal aku hanya bercanda padanya. Aku tahu maksudnya baik, hanya menyuruhku cepat tidur. Hahaha, lucu sekali Cho Kyuhyun itu.. aah, aku manfaatkan saja kesempatan ini. Besok kan ahjussi tidak bisa mengantarku kuliah. Kekeke~

_**To: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Tidak akan aku maafkan! Aku tidak mau mengenalmu lagi Cho Kyuhyun! Yah, kecuali kau mau memenuhi permintaanku..**_

Kekeke~ semoga dia mau memenuhi permintaanku.

Author POV

Pagi sekali Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari rumahnya. Dengan mengendarai mobil sport birunya menuju kediaman rumah Sungmin.

"Ah, aku masih mengantuk sekali. Kalo ini bukan untukmu hyung, aku tidak akan memenuhinya." Kyuhyun terus mengoceh selama perjalan. Tapi bibirnya tetap mengembangkan senyum karena menurutnya ini adalah awal yang baik.

Kyuhyun tiba di rumah Sungmin tepat jam 6 pagi. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan memperhatikan rumah yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa ini rumahnya? Kenapa kecil sekali? Tapi alamatnya sama dengan smsnya semalam." Kyuhyun menatap rumah Sungmin dengan pandangan iba. Rumah itu hanya berdindingkan kayu dan mungkin luasnya hanya seperempat dari rumahnya.

Kyuhyun mengetok pintu rumah Sungmin beberapa kali. Tidak lama kemudian Sungmin muncul dibalik pintu.

"Kyu, kau sudah datang.. Aku sudah siap, ayo berangkat!" Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dan menggandeng tangannya untuk segera pergi.

"Tunggu hyung, aku belum pamit pada ibumu." Kyuhyun menahan langkahnya dan berbalik ke rumah Sungmin.

"Tidak usah Kyu, ibuku tidak tahu aku pergi denganmu. Yang ia tahu aku pergi dengan ahjussi tetanggaku." Sungmin buru-buru mengajak Kyuhyun pergi dari rumahnya. Entah kenapa sepertinya ia tidak suka Kyuhyun bertemu dengan ibunya.

Kyuhyun pun kembali mgengarah ke mobilnya dan mempersilakan Sungmin untuk masuk. Tapi ia menyadari kalau Sungmin sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sangat terlihat dari wajahnya.

Flashback End

Still Author POV

"Begitulah ceritanya.." Wookie mengangguk-angguk mengerti mendengar cerita dari Kyuhyun.

"Chukae Kyuhyun-ah! Aku senang mendengarnya. Semoga kau sukses mendapatkan hatinya." Diusapnya tangannya ke kepala Kyuhyun sambil tertawa renyah. Ia ikut merasakan kebahagiaan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi sepertinya ia tidak suka aku bertemu ibunya. Apa mungkin ia ingin menyembunyikan aku dari ibunya? Karena jika ibunya tau, ia akan melarang hubungan kami.." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan rasa percaya diri.

"Yah, Cho Kyuhyun! Apa maksud pernyataanmu tadi? Kau ini percaya diri sekali! Memangnya Sungmin hyung sudah pasti mencintaimu!" Wookie menganggap Kyuhyun benar-benar aneh. Karena baru pertama berjumpa sudah ge-er seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau ia sering berinteraksi dengan Sungmin hyung? Tapi tanpa disadari oleh Kyuhyun, diam-diam Wookie ikut berpikir juga tentang sikap Sungmin yang diceritakan Kyuhyun tadi. Masa iya Sungmin langsung jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun begitu saja. Dan ia takut ibunya tau kalau anaknya jatuh cinta pada seorang namja...

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wookie POV

Ah, akhirnya kuliah hari ini selesai juga. Hari senin rasanya seperti neraka, lelah sekali. Sejak jam delapan pagi sampai jam enam sore tidak ada waktu luang sedikitpun. Semua waktu harus kugunakan untuk mengkaji tiga buah mata kuliah yang tidak bisa diremehkan sama sekali. Belum lagi praktikum untuk membuat game-game yang sangat memusingkan itu. Ah, kenapa instruksi dari asisten praktikum itu sangat berbelit-belit. Aku jadi tidak memahami sepenuhnya. Apa jadinya nanti game buatanku saat tiba waktunya untuk dilaporkan perkembangannya. Tapi, kenapa manusia bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu tampaknya santai-santai saja. Seperti tidak menemukan kesulitan sama sekali. Huh, baiklah aku akan meminta imbalan darinya karena sudah mengenalkan Sungmin hyung padanya. Hahaha, kau pintar sekali Wookie. Harus dimanfaatkan temanmu yang satu itu. Kekeke~

Ah, kenapa Yesung hyung lama sekali. Sejak tadi aku menunggunya di parkiran mobil tapi ia tidak muncul juga. Sebenarnya aku ingin segera pulang saja mengingat segala peluh sudah menjalar di seluruh tubuhku, tapi ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan namjachinguku itu. Bukan, ini bukan tentang masalah kami. Tapi tentang ucapan Kyuhyun yang mengatakan kalau Sungmin hyung sepertinya tidak ingin Kyuhyun bertemu ibunya..

"Chagiya, mianhae.." akhirnya dia datang juga. Keterlaluan sekali membiarkanku menunggu selama ini.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali hyung? Badanku sudah sangat lengket karena keringat. Ah, rasanya aku tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan."

"Ah arasseo, aku minta maaf untuk itu chagi. Jadi sebenarnya kau ingin mengajakku kemana?" aku memang belum memberi tahu tujuanku mengajaknya, karena aku takut dia menolak duluan.

"Kita ke kafe dekat kampus saja hyung, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Sepertinya aku harus menampakkan wajah seriusku dihadapannya. Biar dia sadar. Aku sudah sangat lelah saat ini. Biar saja dia berpikiran sesukanya.

"Chagiya, kau tidak akan minta putus denganku hanya karena hal tadi kan? Tadi aku harus bertemu dengan dosen terlebih dahulu jadi terlambat menemuimu." Huh, aku tahu dia tidak bersalah tapi aku sudah malas meladeninya. Segera saja aku masuk ke dalam mobilnya supaya kita segera berangkat.

Kami pun tiba di kafe dekat kampus. Ini kafe terdekat jadi wajar saja kalau pulang kuliah kami sering mampir ke sini. Kalau tidak bersama Yesung hyung, yah kadang bersama Kyuhyun. Atau kadang-kadang juga bertiga aku, Yesung hyung, dan Sungmin hyung. Itu jika Yesung yang mengajak Sungmin hyung, dari sanalah aku jadi dekat dengannya.

Aku memesan dua ice cappucino kepada pelayan. Sebenarnya aku tidak haus, tapi masa kami hanya numpang duduk saja di cafe ini. Lagipula mungin Yesung hyung sedang haus. Setelah pesanan tiba, aku pun memulai pembicaraanku.

"Hyung, sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya tentang Sungmin hyung. Kau itu kan sahabatya, jadi mungkin kau tahu bagaimana sifatnya."

"Tapi kenapa kau ingin tahu tentangnya Wookie-ah? Aneh sekali!" timpalnya padaku. Huh, aku dibilang aneh, justru yang aneh itu dia.

"Aku kan sudah bercerita padamu tentang Kyuhyun yang menyukai Sungmin hyung. Pagi tadi ia menjemput Sungmin hyung untuk berangkat kuliah bersama, tapi Kyuhyun bilang kalau Sungmin hyung seperti tidak mau ia bertemu ibunya. Ini janggal sekali, karena tidak mungkin Sungmin hyung langsung jatuuh cinta pada Kyuhyun dan tdak mau ibunya tahu," Aku bercerita panjang lebar tentang kejadian yang dialami Kyuhyun tadi pagi. Sepertinya Yesung hyung sedang mencerna ceritaku dan berpikir dalam dalam. Aku yakin ia pasti tahu sesuatu.

"Hyung, jebal.. tolong beritahu aku. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sungmin hyung, karena aku merasa ini bukan sesuatu yang biasa." Aku sudah memohon dengan sangat tulus tapi ia tetap tidak mau buka mulut. Huh, menyebalkan sekali. Membuang-buang waktuku saja. Baiklah ini jalan terakhir, demi temanku dan demi game-ku yang butuh bantuan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, aku minta kita break dulu beberapa bulan ini. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai jenuh dengan hyung yang tidak mempedulikanku lagi. Aku akan kembali pada hyung jika hyung mau bercerita tentang Sungmin hyung padaku!" Sebenarnya sehari saja aku tidak bertemu dengannya, aku bisa uring-uringan. Biarlah, toh aku hanya mengancamnya.

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak peduli lagi padamu? Aku menolak untuk break. Apa-apaan itu. Itu artinya kita putus secara tersirat.." hahaha, kenapa ia bisa percaya begitu saja.

"baiklah, aku akan bercerita. Tapi janji kau tidak akan memberitahu pada siapapun.." ia seperti termakan ancamanku. Aku rasanya bahagia sekali, ternyata ia sangat mencintaiku.

"Aku janji, tapi kalau bicara pada Kyuhyun aku tidak janji. Karena menurutku ia harus tau segala hal tentang orang yang dicintainya." Yah, aku hanya minta ia tidak melarangku memberitahu Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin adalah anak tunggal. Ia tinggal bersama ibu dan ayahnya dengan bahagia tanpa kekurangan apapun. Ekonominya berkecukupan. Tapi sesuatu merubah kehidupannya. Ayahnya meninggal karena penyakit kanker yang dideritanya. Saat itu ia masih duduk di kelas 2 SMP. Perusahaan ayahnya tidak ada yang memegang karena ia sama sekali belum mengerti tentang itu. Ibunya hanyalah orang biasa yang lulusan SMP. Sampai suatu saat, perusahaan itu sampai ke tangan anak buah almarhum ayahnya. Tapi sayangnya, bukannya bertambah maju, perusahan itu jadi semakin terpuruk. Hutang-hutang perusahaan dijatuhkan pada keluarganya. Karena tak mampu melunasi, rumah mewahnya disita oleh pihak bank. Sejak saat itu Sungmin menjadi hidup sederhana dan berusaha mencari nafkah sendiri untuk ia dan ibunya. Ia menjual lagu-lagu yang ia buat tanpa mencantumkan namanya. Sehingga lagu-lagunya didaftarkan atas nama orang lain. Itulah yang membuatnya mendapat bayaran cukup, hingga ia bisa kuliah sampai saat ini.."

"Mengenai ibunya.. sejak rumahnya disita ia menjadi sakit-sakitan dan terus memikirkan bagaimana ia melanjutkan hidupnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa berusaha apapun karena kondisinya yang sudah tua. Ia terus saja memikirkan keadaan Sungmin. Mengkhawatirkannya siang malam, sampai tidak makan dan minum sama sekali. Ibunya sangat stress akan hal itu, ia masih tidak bisa menerima keadaannya. Jadi bisa dikatakan ibunya Sungmin sedang menderita penyakit jiwa.."

GLEK

Bola mataku membulat dengan lebarnya. Benarkah yang Yesung hyung katakan. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan hal itu. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kuperbuat? Aku bingung sekarang. Aku tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, bahkan hanya untuk mengomentari sekalipun.

"Sungmin hanya bercerita padaku, karena ia menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya sejak kecil. Semenjak rumahnya disita, ia pergi mencari rumah yang sesuai dengan ekonominya sehingga sangat jauh dari perkotaan. Butuh waktu dua jam untuk mencapai Kyunghee University."

"Aku sudah menawarkan apartemen untuknya tinggal dengan ibunya, tapi ia menolak. Ia tidak mau berhutang budi padaku.." Yesung hyung terus melanjutkan ceritanya, dan sukses membuatku menitikkan air mata.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang chagy, kau sudah mendengar semuanya. Aku harap kau bijaksana dengan cerita itu." Ia tersenyum padaku dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil meraih tanganku. Aku yang masih terpaku jadi kaget dibuatnya.

Setiba di rumah aku masih saja memikirkan perihal Sungmin hyung. Jujur aku sangat iba padanya. Dibalik keceriaan wajahnya dan kebaikan hatinya, ternyata ia menyimpan kesedihan yang teramat sangat. Kuakui, ia sangat pandai menyembunyikan kesedihannya itu. Aku rasa Kyuhyun harus tahu tentang hal ini.

Author POV

Di kampus, Wookie pun menceritakan semua yang ia dengar dari Yesung pada Kyuhyun. Sontak namja tampan itu membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar. Persis seperti saat Wookie baru mendengarnya juga. Shock, itulah yang dialami Kyuhyun saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang dicintainya memiliki pengalaman hidup yang sedemikian rumitnya.

"Kyu, aku harap kau akan tetap mencintainya dengan latar belakang keluarga yang seperti itu. Sungmin hyung butuh seseorang yang dapat menghiburnya dan mengisi hari-hari kosongnya. Ia butuh teman, tapi bukan hanya Yesung hyung dan aku saja. Ia juga butuh cinta." Wookie sangat berharap pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tetap mencintainya, apapun keadaannya. Tapi masalahnya adalah apakah dia mencintaiku atau tidak. Bagaimana kalau ia bukan gay seperti aku?" Kyuhyun tertunduk lemas mengingat status dirinya dan Sungmin adalah seorang namja.

"Hey! Kenapa kau tidak mau mengejar cintamu? Taklukan dia hm?" Wookie kembali menyemangati Kyuhyun untuk tidak menyerah mendapatkan cintanya. Ia tahu kalu Sungmin adalah cinta pertama bagi sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya walau sedetik pun. Akan kulakukan berbagai cara agar ia mau melihatku." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirknya yang sangat tersirat itu. Mungkin evil dalam dirinya sedang bekerja kembali.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bantu aku menyelesaikan tugas membuat game ku. Aku mengalami sedikit kesulitan. Bukankah aku sudah membantumu sejauh ini? Kau bersedia kan?"

"huh, arasseo.. arasseo.. kau tetap saja meminta imbalan. Kapan kau mendapat nilai sempurna kalau begini terus!" decak Kyuhyun sebal, tapi Wookie malah tersenyum-senyum bahagia.

Pukul 5 sore, sudah waktunya pulang bagi seluruh mahasiswa Kyunghee University. Kecuali bagi mereka yang ada kuliah tambahan atau harus mengikuti kegiatan-kegiatan lain seperti rapat organisasi atau UKM (Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa).

Tentu saja Wookie pulang bersama namjachingu yang sangat dicintainya itu. Jarang sekali ia pulang bersama Kyuhyun kecuali Yesung memang berhalangan untuk mengantarnya pulang. Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun sudah stanby di depan gerbang universitas dengan berdiri menyender pada mobil sport biru kesayangannya itu. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Saat orang yang ditunggu muncul dan berjalan ke luar gerbang, dengan segera Kyuhyun menarik lengan orang itu,

"Hyung, ayo pulang bersama!" Kyuhyun berseru sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Orang yang diajak bicara itu sepertinya kaget setengah mati. Hanya tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun akan mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Tidak Kyu, terima kasih. Aku bisa naik bus saja. Kau sendiri kan tahu rumahku begitu jauh, nanti kau lelah jika harus bolak-balik." Ya, orang itu adalah Sungmin. Ia menolak ajakan Kyuhyun dengan sangat halus.

"Justru karena rumahmu jauh hyung, aku tidak tega melihatmu naik bus. Kalau kau naik mobilku, kau akan lebih cepat sampai." Kyuhyun kembali meyakinkan Sungmin dengan nada sedikit pemaksaan dan mendorong tubuh Sungmin agar masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sungmin yang sudah duduk dengan manis hanya bisa pasrah dengan tindakan Kyuhyun.

Selang beberapa waktu, mereka pun tiba di kediaman Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin keluar dari mobil secara bersamaan. Kyuhyun seperti sedang mengekor Sungmin untuk ikut masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kyu, kau boleh pulang sekarang. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku." Sungmin berhenti di depan pintu rumah yang tertutup. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun ikut masuk bersamanya.

"Tapi hyung, aku ingin bertemu keluargamu. Memberinya salam dan mengenalkan diriku sebagai teman barumu." Kyuhyun kali ini agak ragu mengucapkan kata-katanya.

"Kau tidak perlu bertemu mereka, karena ayahku sudah meninggal."

"Kalau begitu ibumu saja.." Kyuhyun beranjak menyingkirkan tubuh Sungmin dari depan pintu dengan tangannya lalu ia masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah tanpa seijin yang empunya. Sungmin terlihat sangat kesal dibuatnya. Ia pun kemudian ikut masuk juga.

Karena rumah itu hanya sepetak, saat membuka pintu rumah maka tampaklahlah pintu lain yang menandakan sebuah kamar.

"Hyung, apa ibumu ada di dalam?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin.

Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab, ia sudah membuka pintu kamar didepannya. Dan tampaklah di hadapan Kyuhyun sosok wanita paruh baya yang sangat berantakan. Wajahnya pucat dan rambutnya seperti sudah lama tidak disisir. Meski setiap hari Sungmin membantunya menyisir rambut, tetap saja rambut itu akan kembali diacak-acak lagi olehnya sendiri. Sosok itu duduk di lantai dengan tubuh tersender pada dinding di salah satu sisi kamar itu. Lututnya ditekuk dan tangannya melingkar pada lutut itu. Wanita itu hanya seperti itu setiap harinya.

"Kyu, sekarang kau tahu kondisi ibuku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi padamu."

"Hyung, jadi kau ingin menyembunyikan ibumu dariku? Apa kau malu padaku? Aku bukan orang dengan wibawa tinggi yang akan meremehkanmu karena memiliki ibu seperti itu!" Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya lagi. Ia membentak Sungmin dengan nada tinggi, membuat wanita di kamar itu ikut terkaget dibuatnya. Sungmin pun tak bisa menahan air matanya untuk keluar. Merasa bersalah Kyuhyun pun merengkuh tubuh mungil dihadapannya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau tidak perlu malu padaku hyung.." Kyuhyun berucap sambil memeluk Sungmin. Setelah itu dilepaskannya tubuh mungil itu dan beranjak kepada wanita yang ada di pojokan.

"Bibi, kenalkan namaku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Aku teman baru Sungmin hyung. Kami baru berteman selama seminggu ini. Maafkan aku karena telah membentak anakmu dan membuatmu kaget juga. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.." Kyuhyun berkata selembut mungkin tidak ingin menyakiti ibu dari orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Bibi.." Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan berdiri untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

Di luar kamar, Sungmin menceritakan semua kejadian yang menimpanya pada Kyuhyun. Awalnya ia memang tidak mau bercerita, tapi Kyuhyun memaksanya. Ia hanya tidak ingin Kyuhyun membentaknya lagi karena ia sangat tidak suka jika dibentak orang lain. Menurutnya Kyuhyun sudah tau kondisi ibunya, jadi tidak masalah kalau ia juga tahu tentang pengalaman hidupnya.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku hyung.." seru Kyuhyun rsenyum sambil tsebelum ia pergi meninggalkan rumah Sungmin.

Hari minggu, Kyuhyun berencana menyambangi rumah Sungmin. Ia masa bodo dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk. Selain ia ingin lebih dekat dengan ibunya Sungmin, ia juga merindukan sosok mungil dengan senyum ceria itu.

Kyuhyun pergi ke swalayan membeli buah-buahan untuk ia berikan kepada ibunya Sungmin. Ia berpikir mungkin Sungmin dan ibunya jarang sekali makan buah. Lagipula ia tidak ingin datang dengan tangan kosong.

Kyuhyun sudah tiba di rumah Sungmin, ia mengetok pintu rumah itu dengan semangat lalu terlihatlah kepala Sungmin yang menyembul dari balik pintu. Terlihat ia sedikit kaget sambil menyebut nama orang di hadapannya "Kyuhyun?"

"Apa aku boleh masuk Hyung?" tanya kyuhyun pada Sungmin..

Sungmin mempersilakan Kyuhyun untuk masuk dan kemudian menutup kembali pintu rumahnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan bibi, jadi aku boleh ke kamarnya kan hyung?" Sungmin hanya diam dan mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Kyuhyun mendekati ibunya Sungmin dan berkata, "Bibi, ini aku Kyuhyun. Kau masih ingat kan? Aku membawakan buah-buahan untuk bibi, semoga kau suka. Makanlah ini bersama Sungmin hyung. Aku akan sering-sering kemari untuk menjenguk bibi. Bibi harus sehat karena keluarga Sungmin hyung hanya tinggal kau saja." Kata-katanya diakhiri dengan senyum tulus dari Kyuhyun.

Orang yang dipanggil bibi oleh Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam terpaku. Matanya memang menatap ke wajah Kyuhyun, tapi tubuhnya tidak berkutik sama sekali. Namun bisa dilihat, ada pancaran kebahagiaan dari bola mata wanita itu.

Setelah merasa sudah cukup lama berada di rumah Sungmin, Kyuhyun akhirnya berpamitan untuk pulang. Tidak hanya pada Sungmin tapi pada ibunya juga..

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tiga bulan sudah persahabatan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terjadi. Kyuhyun lah yang berinisiatif untuk meminta Sungmin agar mau menjadi sahabatnya, dan diterima dengan anggukan manis dari Sungmin. Sungmin senang karena kini ia punya tiga orang sahabat di sisinya. Yesung, Wookie, dan kini bertambah dengan adanya Kyuhyun.

Kini Sungmin tidak pernah lagi berangkat kuliah dengan ahjussi tetangga rumah. Dan kalau pulang kuliah pun Kyuhyun selalu setia menunggunya untuk mengantar pulang. Walau awalnya Sungmin keberatan, tapi lama-lama ia terbiasa juga. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang berniat untuk antar jemput kuliahnya, tapi Yesung juga. Namun Sungmin selalu menolak ajakannya karena ia tidak mau mengganggu momen berduanya bersama Wookie, walau sebenarnya Wookie tidak pernah keberatan. Kalau Kyuhyun berbeda, ia juga selalu menolak ajakan Kyuhyun. Tapi memang dasar sifat Kyuhyun yang keras kepala dan pemaksaan, ia jadi menurut saja. Lagipula ia tidak akan mengganggu momen siapapun karena Kyuhyun belum mempunyai kekasih. Sempat terpikir di benak Sungmin, seandainya nanti Kyuhyun mempunyai kekasih pasti ia akan merasa kehilangannya.

Pagi ini seperti biasa, Kyuhyun menjemput Sungmin di rumahnya untuk berangkat kuliah bersama. Dengan santai ia menjalankan laju mobilnya menuju Kyunghee University.

"Hyung, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bertanya pada sungmin sambil matanya terus melihat kedepan, takut menabrak mobil lain di depannya. Dan pertanyaannya itu malah ditanggapi biasa saja oleh Sungmin.

"Hahaha, tentu saja Cho Kyuhyun. Saat ini aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seeorang. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?" Sungmin tertawa renyah mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu.

DEG

Seperti ada baja yang menghantam dada Kyuhyun.

"Apa orang itu mencintaimu juga?" Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

"Molla. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku pada yeoja yang kucintai. Karena aku merasa tidak akan ada yeoja yang mau dengan namja sepertiku yang memiliki latar belakang seperti ini."

Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya bergetar hebat. Dugaannya benar. Cintanya tidak akan terbalas. Karena Sungmin mencintai seorang yeoja. Ia masih normal. Mana mungkin ia bisa mencintai Kyuhyun. Meskipun Kyuhyun sangat baik padanya, sangat perhatian, dan sangat peduli padanya, ia tetap tidak akan mendapat cinta dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyadari kalau perasaan yang dimilikinya adalah salah. Ia telah menentang kodratnya sebagai makhluk Tuhan. Tuhan menciptakan makhluknya untuk berpasangan, tapi bukan ini tentunya. Bukan seperti Kyuhyun yang mencintai sesama jenis. Tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa menyalahkan dirinya, ia tidak pernah meminta untuk diciptakan sebagai seorang gay. Yang ia tahu bahwa ia sama seperti yang lainnya, yaitu memiliki perasaan cinta pada seseorang. Perasaan yang akan membuatnya merasakan suka maupun duka.

"Sudah sampai hyung, kajja!" Kyuhyun mengingatkan Sungmin yang sedang melamun di mobilnya. Entah memikirkan apa. Lalu mereka pun turun dari mobil.

"Ne, gomawo.. kau sudah bersedia mengantarku." Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mendapatkan senyuman termanis dari Sungmin. Senyuman yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun terasa melayang di udara.

"Sampai ketemu pulang kuliah hyung!" Kyuhyun membalas senyuman itu dengan senyum tulusnya juga.

Kyuhyun POV

Jujur aku sangat terluka, Sungmin hyung tidak akan pernah memandangku. Mungkin ia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Tapi bagaimana aku menyingkirkan perasaan ini dari hatiku. Ini sangat sulit bagiku. Di saat aku baru merasakan adanya cinta, tapi aku harus membuang jauh-jauh cintaku itu. Ya Tuhan, tolong bantu aku. Apa yang harus kulakukan. Jelas-jelas Sungmin hyung mencintai seorang yeoja. Tapi, siapa sebenarnya yeoja yang dicintainya itu?

"Kyu.. Kyu! Apa kau melamun? Hey Cho Kyuhyun!" Huh, kenapa ia membentakku begitu keras

.

"Eh, mianhae.." tapi aku harus minta maaf karena sudah mengacuhkan panggilannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa kau sedang sakit?" ia meletakkan tangannya di keningku.

"Aniyo, aku tidak sakit.." sedetik kemudian, "Wookie-ah, Sungmin hyung sedang mencintai seorang yeoja saat ini.." aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Hanya itu yang bisa kujelaskan padanya.

"Mwo?" sontak Wookie terkejut mendengarnya. Lalu suasana hening sesaat.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. aku mengerti, cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan. Begitu juga cinta yang dialami Sungmin hyung. Kau tidak bisa memaksakannya. Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukai perasaanmu.." ia melanjutkan lagi perkataannya.

Yah, Wookie benar. Aku tidak bisa memaksa Sungmin hyung mencintaiku. Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Bagaimana? Dadaku begitu sesak saat ini.

"Kyu, nyatakanlah cintamu padanya. Itu lebih baik daripada kau memendamnya. Setidaknya ia akan tahu perasaanmu. Lalu keputusannya nanti, kau terimalah dengan bijak."

Kepalaku semakin sakit rasanya. Satu sisi aku tidak mau merelakan sungmin hyung untuk orang lain. Tapi di sisi lain, aku juga ingin melihat Sungmin hyung bahagia. Baiklah, aku akan mencoba apa yang Wookie sarankan. Sepulang kuliah nanti, akan kunyatakan cintaku padanya. Aku tidak peduli jawabannya nanti. Aku hanya ingin segera meluapkan perasaanku, agar sesak di dadaku bisa berkurang.

End Kyuhyun POV

Author POV

Sudah jam pulang kuliah. Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak langsung mengantar Sungmin pulang. Ia mengajak Sungmin ke taman utama Universitas Kyunghee. Sudah jelas tujuannya, ia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Sungmin.

Seperti hari-hari lainnya, taman Universitas Kyunghee tidak pernah sepi dikunjungi mahasiswa. Ada yang duduk-duduk sambil membaca buku, ada juga sedang bermesraan dengan kekasih masing-masing. Tidak ketinggalan mahasiswa yang hanya sekedar melewati taman itu untuk ke tempat tujuannya masing-masing. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke suatu sisi di taman yang luas itu. Sisi yang mungkin terlihat agak sepi dari kerumunan orang. Dan jauh dari jangkauan orang yang hanya sekedar lewat.

"Kyu, kenapa kau mengajakku kesini? Kalau kau ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan, seharusnya kau membawaku ke taman hiburan. Hehehe.." Sungmin hanya bermaksud bercanda dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Ia sadar, Sungmin pasti belum pernah pergi ke taman hiburan lagi semenjak kejadian yang menimpanya.

"Aku.. hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Kyuhyun menarik napas sejenak.

"Aku.. aku mencintaimu hyung!" lanjutnya lagi dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk. Sungmin terlihat sangat kaget mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku. Aku tahu kau mencintai yeoja lain. Meski aku berharap kau membalas perasaanku, tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu. Kau berhak menentukan pilihan hidupmu."

Meski sangat kaget, Sungmin berusaha menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun.. Aku..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

MiNa ucapin terima kasih banyak untuk temen2 n author2 senior yang udah sempetin untuk review ff MiNa. MiNa cuma author baru di sini, jadi mohon bantuannya ya.. Mianhae, MiNa gak bisa bales review reader semua. MiNa cuma bisa bales review untuk **YukiLOVESUNGMIN **: gomawo udh jadi reader pertama Mina di fandom ini, hehe.. Iya MiNa KMS akut dan paling ga suka sama crack pairnya Kyu or Min. Klo menurut MiNa gak usah khawatir sm Mimi n Siwonie, mereka justru KMS jg sm kyk qt. Kyu itu Cuma cintanya sm Min. KyuMin gak mau menampakan kemesraan karena mereka itu bener2 real, sedangkan crack pair mereka selalu mesra krn emang ga ada hubungan spesial di antara mereka. Jadi mereka gak perlu khawatir ama tanggapan publik. Itu si menurut Mina, hehehe.. Makasi juga buat kritikannya yang sangat membangun, MiNa bener2 berterima kasih. Kalo masih ada kesalahan juga tolong kasih tau MiNa lagi.. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Aku.. hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Kyuhyun menarik napas sejenak.

"Aku.. aku mencintaimu hyung!" lanjutnya lagi dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk. Sungmin terlihat sangat kaget mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku. Aku tahu kau mencintai yeoja lain. Meski aku berharap kau membalas perasaanku, tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu. Kau berhak menentukan pilihan hidupmu."

Meski sangat kaget, Sungmin berusaha menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun.. Aku.. Mianhae, aku tidak bisa.." Terlihat sinar kekecewaan dari wajah Kyuhyun. Yah, ia telah ditolak oleh orang yang dicintainya. Sebenarnya hal ini memang sudah diprediksi, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menghindar dari rasa kecewa.

"Kau kan tahu, aku mencintai seorang yeoja. Sunny, dia adalah yeoja yang kucintai. Meski ia tidak tahu, tapi aku akan mencoba untuk menjaga perasaan ini sampai aku mampu mengungkapkan kepadanya." Sungmin melanjutkan kata-katanya tanpa bermaksud menambah luka hati Kyuhyun.

"Arasseo hyung. Aku sudah tau kau akan menolakku. Tapi kita tetap sahabat bukan?" Ucap Kyuhyun mencoba berlapang dada.

"Ne, selamanya kita akan bersahabat ^^" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang hyung!" Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin sambil mengulas senyum yang mungkin dipaksakan.

Sungmin pulang kerumahnya dengan diantar Kyuhyun. Seperti biasanya. Mereka hanya mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian di taman tadi. Ya, mencoba kembali ke keadaan semula di mana Sungmin tidak tahu perasaan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun pun tidak mengungkapkan peraasaannya. Hanya mencoba.

Mobil sport Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan rumah Sungmin yang sangat mungil, semungil pemiliknya mungkin. Sungmin keluar dari mobil itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kyuhyun. Kali ini Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak mampir karena ingin menenangkan hatinya sejenak.

"Sampaikan salamku pada ibumu, hyung!" Sungmin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Sungmin membuka pintu rumah dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia langsung menuju kamar di mana ibunya berada.

"Umma aku pulang!" ia berteriak seperti biasanya saat pulang kuliah.

"Umm.. Ummaaa...!" betapa kagetnya Sungmin melihat ibunya tebujur kaku di lantai dengan mulut yang berbusa. Ia melihat ada sebotol racun serangga di samping tubuh ibunya.

Sungmin berteriak histeris dan segera memanggil ahjussi tetangganya untuk membantu membawa ibunya ke rumah sakit.

Di lorong rumah sakit, tubuh wanita itu di dorong dengan ranjang pasien dan Sungmin terus saja menjerit tanpa henti di samping tubuh itu.

"Ummaa.. jangan tinggalkan aku. Jebal umma.." begitulah suara tangisannya terdengar riuh. Berulang kali.

Dua jam sudah dokter menangani pasien wanita itu. Pasien dengan kasus keracunan oleh obat serangga. Sementara sang anak terus saja menunggu di luar ruangan tersebut sambil meronta. Berulang kali ia ditenangkan oleh ahjussi tetangganya itu tapi tetap saja tidak tenang-tenang.

CKLEK

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Muncullah seseorang dengan pakaian serba putih dengan masker dan sarung tangan menghampiri ke sosok namja yang sangat rapuh saat ini.

"Maafkan kami. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Racun serangga itu sudah tidak bisa dinetralisir lagi. Pasien terlambat dibawa ke rumah sakit." Dokter menjelaskan dengan tenang pada Sungmin.

"TIDAAAAKK... Umma tidak boleh pergi. Aku seorang diri, Ummaaaa..." Sungmin terus saja berteriak tidak sadarkan diri. Air matanya menganak sungai.

_**Hyung, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu hari ini. Umma memintaku mengantarnya ke rumah haraboji sebelum aku pergi kuliah. Mianhae..**_

Begitulah bunyi pesan Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin yang dikirimnya melalui SMS. Hingga saat ini belum ada yang tahu tentang kejadian yang menimpa Sungmin.

Di kampus, saat pulang kuliah Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin di tempat biasa untuk mengantarnya pulang. Namun dua jam sudah ia menunggu, sosok yang dinantinya itu belum muncul juga. Dan semua SMS dan telpon dari Kyuhyun tidak ada yang dihiraukan Sungmin. Hingga muncullah sebuah mobil sport hitam milik Yesung. Kyuhyun menghentikan mobil itu dan bertanya tentang keberadaan Sungmin pada Yesung karena Yesung adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu Kyu, Sungmin hari ini tidak masuk kuliah. Aku juga tidak tahu alasannya, berulang kali ku telpon tapi tidak dijawab." Kyuhyun kaget mendengar penjelasan Yesung.

'Tidak kuliah? Apa karena aku tidak menjemputnya' batin Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Hyung, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin hyung. Ini tak seperti biasanya. Ia bahkan tidak memberi kabar dan tidak mau menjawab telpon kita." Wookie berbicara kepada Yesung, dan Yesung mengangguk tanda setuju dengan perkataan Wookie.

"Ayo kita melihatnya hyung. Aku khawatir dengan Sungmin hyung." Wookei melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya.

Tiga orang sahabat itu pun tiba di rumah Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu rumah namun tak ada jawaban dari sang penghuni rumah. Hingga ia mencoba membuka dan ternyata tidak dikunci. Mereka pun masuk dan mendapati keadaan rumah yang sangat berantakan. Ia melihat Sungmin terkapar di lantai dengan wajah yang sangat kusut meski matanya tidak terpejam. Ia masih tersadar. Sementara itu beberapa botol soju terlihat berantakan disampingnya.

Kyuhyun sangat sedih melihat orang yang dicintainya seperti itu. Segera direngkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Sontak Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat seperti tidak mau melepaskannya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinnya hingga air mata itu membasahi kaos yang dipakai Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, uljima.. katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun pun mencoba menenangkan Sungmin dan melepaskan pelukan Sungmin pada tubuhnya. Ditatapnya wajah Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kyu. Jebal... Umma telah meninggalkan aku. Ia jahat sekali Kyu.." Sungmin terus berbicara sambil sesenggukan. Ia menyerahkan sehelai kertas surat pada Kyuhyun.

_**Sungmin anakku,**_

_**Maafkan umma nak. Umma harus pergi dari dunia ini. Umma hanya tidak ingin membebanimu terus. Kau pasti repot mengurus umma. Maafkan umma karena meninggalkanmu sebelum kau lulus. Kau juga harus tahu, sepertinya Kyuhyun itu menyayangimu. Lebih dari sahabat. Umma bisa melihat dari matanya. Dia sangat baik dan peduli pada umma. Umma harap kau tidak mengecewakannya. Tapi umma tidak akan memaksakanmu. Siapkanlah wisudamu dan bahagialah selamanya. Umma menyayangimu.**_

Kyuhyun kaget membaca surat tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin ibunya Sungmin tahu kalau ia mencintai anaknya. Tapi, apakah ia merestuiku?

"Kau masih punya kami hyung. Sahabat-sahabatmu. Kau tidak akan kesepian bersama kami." Kyuhyun kembali menenangkan Sungmin hingga akhirnya namja itu tertidur dan Kyuhyun memindahkannya ke kamar.

Sebulan sudah berlalu. Keceriaan Sungmin pun sudah kembali. Hari-harinya kembali penuh tawa, tanpa ada lagi bayang-bayang kesedihan yang membelenggunya. Semua ini adalah berkat sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ketiga orang yang selalu bersamanya itu. Yesung, Wookie, dan Kyuhyun yang selalu setia menghibur kesedihannya.

Sungmin tidak lagi tinggal di rumahnya yang lama itu. Ia ingin melupakan kenangan bersama ibunya. Atas permintaan sahabat-sahabatnya ia kini tinggal di tempat yang sama dengan Wookie, hanya berbeda beberapa kamar. Sebuah apartemen sederhana yang letaknya masih lebih dekat daripada rumahnya yang lama. Hal itu membuatnya tidak lagi khawatir jika suatu saat membutuhkan bantuan atau sekedar membutuhkan teman curhat, karena ada sahabatnya di sana. Mengingat biaya sewa yang lebih mahal, kini ia berusaha untuk lebih sering membuat lagu untuk dijualnya. Kadang-kadang juga ia bekerja freelance sebagai pelayan di toko dekat apartemennya.

Keempat sahabat itu sudah jarang pergi ke kampus. Tidak ada lagi kuliah yang harus diterimanya. Yah, mereka berempat sudah ditetapkan lulus dari Kyunghee Universty. Namun belum ada ijazah yang diterimanya karena belum dilakukan upacara wisuda. Upacara itu akan dilakukan tiga bulan lagi, dan mereka akan wisuda secara bersamaan. Tak pelak hal itu menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri bagi diri masing-masing. Mereka pun berencana mengadakan pesta kecil di rumah Yesung selepas wisuda nanti.

Malam itu, Sungmin kembali teringat dengan surat yang ditinggalkan ibunya. Diambilnya kembali surat itu dari laci meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Dibacanya lagi sambil tiduran dan Sungmin bergumam kecil.

"Mengapa umma bisa tahu kalau Kyuhyun menyukaiku?"

"Lalu kenapa umma berharap aku membalas perasaanya? Aku tidak bisa umma, Kyuhyun hanya sahabatku. Ia namja, sama sepertiku. Jika ia adalah yeoja, aku pasti akan memenuhi permintaan umma." Air mata Sungmin kembali mengalir sedikit.

"Kenapa umma sepertinya menginginkan aku menjadi gay? Aku tidak bisa, aku mencintai yeoja lain" air matanya terus mengalir, dan tanpa terasa ia tertidur di kasurnya.

Esoknya sungmin berniat menjual lagunya kepada seseorang yang dikenal sebagai pencipta lagu. Mereka tidak tahu, kalau lagu dengan hak ciptaanya itu adalah lagu buatan Sungmin. Mereka janjian di sebuah cafe yang dekat dengan apartemennya.

BRAAKKK

Tubuh Sungmin terpental dari jalan raya ke pinggir trotoar. Sebuah mobil jeep hitam melaju dengan kecepatan kencang dan menabrak tubuhnya yang sedang menyebrang. Ini semua karena ia tidak memperhatikan nyala lampu lalu lintas saat menyebrang. Warga sekitar yang melihatnya langsung melarikan Sungmin ke rumah sakit. Tetangganya yang melihat langsung menghubungi Wookie tentang kejadian ini.

Kyuhyun, Wookie, dan Yesung masih setia menunggu di luar ruangan Sungmin. Menanti kepastian dari dokter yang menanganinya. Hingga akhirnya dokter yang dinantikan itu keluar.

"Keadaannya sangat kritis. Ia kehabisan banyak darah. Tapi kalian tenanglah, persediaan darah di rumah sakit ini masih cukup. Hanya saja, kepalanya terbentur sangat keras. Urat-urat syaraf yang berhubungan dengan matanya tidak bisa berfungsi lagi. Dengan berat hati kami mengucapkan kalau tuan Sungmin mengalami kebutaan."

"ANDWAAEEE..." Kyuhyun berteriak sehisteris mungkin. Kakinya lemas, dan akhirnya tersungkur ke lantai. Yesung dan Wookie saling berpelukan mendengar berita menyakitkan itu. Tapi sayangnnya, ini semua sudah takdir. Takdir yang digariskan Tuhan untuk sahabatnya itu. Sungmin. Kenapa sepertinya derita sangat senang menghampirinya.

Ketiga sahabat itu selalu menjenguk Sungmin bergantian. Bahkan ada yang setia menunggunya siang malam. Berdiri di sampingnya, membersihkan badannya. Mengajaknya berbicara. Meski Sungmin tak akan mendengarnya. Siapa lagi orang itu kalau bukan Kyuhyun. Orang yang sanagat mencintainya.

Yesung menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk makan siang karena ia belum melihat sahabatnya itu makan dari pagi. Wookie berinisiatif menemaninya sedangkan Yesung yang akan menjaga Sungmin di kamarnya.

"Wookie-ah, aku sudah memutuskan. Aku akan mendonorkan sebelah mataku untuk Sungmin hyung.."

"MWO?" Wookie tercengang mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat Sungmin hyung tak berdaya tanpa matanya. Itu sangat menyakitkan bagiku.." Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan wajah tertunduk. Sedih.

"Tapi aku mohon padamu, jangan beritahukan ini pada siapapun. Termasuk pada Sungmin hyung. Hanya aku dan kau yang tahu. Juga orangtuaku."

"Orang tuamu tahu?"

"Nde, aku menceritakan Sungmin padanya. Dan bagaimana aku sangat mencintainya. Awalnya mereka melarangku, tapi aku tetap keras kepala dan mereka akhirnya menyetujuiku."

FLASHBACK

"Umma.. Appa.. Aku ingin mendonorkan sebelah mataku."

"MWO?" Appa Kyuhyun kaget tidak percaya.

"Ne, appa. Sungmin membutuhkan donor mata. Ia buta akibat kecelakaannya waktu itu. Dan sampai sekarang ia belum sadarkan diri."

"Kyu, appa tahu Sungmin adalah sahabatmu. Tapi kau akan membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Appa tidak setuju!"

"appa salah, Sungmin bukan hanya sahabatku. Aku mencintainya. Umma dan appa bertanya-tanya mengapa aku belum punya kekasih sampai sekarang. Karena aku menunggu Sungmin. Aku sangat mencintainya."

Appa dan Umma Kyuhyun memang tahu sejak dulu kalau anak semata wayangnya itu adalah seorang gay. Mereka tahu karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah punya kekasih. Suatu saat Umma Kyuhyun berniat menjodohkannya dengan seorang yeoja, lalu Kyuhyun menolak keras. Dengan jujur Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau ia tidak menyukai yeoja. Mulanya mereka memang shock mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun, tapi setelah berpikir panjang kebahagiaan anaknya adalah yang nomor satu. Jika Kyuhyun menikah dengan yeoja, bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang tidak bahagia tapi istrinya nanti juga tidak akan bahagia karena tidak mendapat perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, umma mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi sungmin itu tidak mencintaimu. Untuk apa kau berkorban demi dia?" Kali ini ibu Kyuhyun ikut bicara.

"Tidak umma. Kebahagiaan Sungmin adalah segalanya untukku. Melihatnya bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia."

"Baiklah.. Bahagiakanlah Sungminmu itu. Appa berharap suatu saat kau akan mendapatkan cintanya." Appa Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah dengan keputusan anaknya.

"Gomawo appa.."

"Kyu, umma belum pernah melihat Sungmin. Kenapa kau bisa begitu mencintainya. Setelah sembuh, ajaklah dia kemari. Umma akan masakkan makanan yang enak." Umma Kyuhyun begitu penasaran dengan orang yang dicintai anaknya itu.

"Mianhae umma, sudah berkali-kali aku mengajaknya tapi ia selalu menolak. Kalau umma memang ingin tahu, datanglah ke apartemen Wookie. Ia juga tinggal di sana."

"Arasseo.." Umma Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum mendengarnya.

FLASHBACK END

Dua minggu lamanya Sungmin di rumah sakit. Kini Sungmin telah kembali pulang. Ia tetap bisa melihat dengan bantuan mata Kyuhyun. Meskipun hanya satu. Kyuhyun bahagia melihat Sungmin kembali sehat. Baginya kebahagiaan sungmin adalah segalanya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, setelah mendengar bahwa Sungmin sudah kembali, Mrs. Cho ummanya Kyuhyun datang ke apartemen Wookie sesuai anjuran Kyuhyun. Tapi ia membawa maksud lain tanpa diketahui Kyuhyun.

"Kamarnya ada di dua kamar dari kamarku, Bi.." Wookie menjelaskan letak kamar Sungmin pada Mrs. Cho

"Arasseo.. Gomawo Chagy!" Mrs. Cho memang selalu memanggil Wookie dengan sebutan chagy. Mereka sudah akrab satu sama lain. Bagi Mrs. Cho, Wookie sangat imut dan baik hati. 'Seandainya saja Kyuhyun dan Wookie saling mencintai' gumamnya dalam hati.

Mrs. Cho memencet bel di kamar Sungmin. Tak lama pintu terbuka dan muncullah seseorang dari dalamnya.

"Annyeong, apa benar ini kamar Sungmin-shii?" tanya Mrs. Cho.

"Ne, aku Sungmin. Maaf bibi siapa ya?"

Mrs. Cho tersenyum mendengarnya, ia berpikir bahwa yang ada di hadapannya ini seperti sosok malaikat. Meskipun ia namja tapi ia manis, imut, dan sangat sopan santun. 'Pantas saja anakku begitu memujanya' begitu gumamnya dalam hati.

"Ah, kenalkan aku ibunya Cho Kyuhyun." Mrs. Cho tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin. Tentu saja ia kaget mendengar itu.

"Si.. silakan masuk bibi.." Sungmin mempersilakan Mrs. Cho untuk duduk dengan sopan meski terlihat gugup.

"Kau pasti heran melihat kedatanganku. Aku sudah tahu anakku mencintaimu. Aku juga sudah tahu kalau kau menolak anakku."

Mrs. Cho mengeluarkan sebuah kotak coklat dari tasnya. Diulurkannya kotak itu kepada Sungmin.

"Pakailah. Ini kalung perak pemberian halmoni Kyuhyun padaku. Aku mencintaimu, karena anakku mencintaimu. Jadi tolong pakailah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mencintai anakku, karena Kyuhyun juga tidak memaksanya."

Sungmin mengambil kotak itu dan dibukanya. Terlihatlah sebuah kalung perak sederhana tanpa bandul.

"tapi seharusnya Bibi memberi ini pada orang yang juga mencintai Kyuhyun."

"Itu tidak masalah bagiku. Orang yang mencintai Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan lebih dari ini. Kalung ini tidaklah berarti apa-apa. Aku memberikannya padamu karena kau orang yang berarti untuk anakku."

Sungmin mengambil kalung itu dari kotaknya dan segera melingkarkan di lehernya.

"Gamsahamnida, bibi.." Sungmin tersenyum enggan pada Mrs. Cho.

"Sungmin-ah, tapi jika kau kerumahku nanti tolong jangan memakai kalung ini. Aku akan sedih jika yang memakai kalung ini di rumahku adalah bukan menantuku sendiri." Mrs. Cho berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Arasseo Bibi.." Sungmin kembali tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, Bibi pamit pulang dulu. Terima kasih atas waktunya. Datanglah ke rumah kami, aku akan memasak enak untukmu."

"De, aku akan main kapan-kapan.."

"Hyung, kemarin Umma Kyuhyun menanyakan kamarmu padaku. Apa dia kesana?" Wookie yang sedang berkunjung di kamar Sungmin menanyakan tentang hal kemarin.

"De, ia kemari memberiku kalung ini." Ucap sungmin sambil menyentuh kalung yang ada di lehernya.

"Mwo? Lalu apa lagi yang diucapkannya?" tanya Wookie begitu penasaran.

Sungmin pun menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi pada Wookie. Membuat Wookie menjadi semakin terharu akan kisah Kyuhyun-Sungmin.

"hyung, sebenarnya ada yang aku rahasiakan darimu.."

"Mwo? Yah.. Wookie! Kau ini menganggapku apa? Masih rahasia-rahasiaan padaku!" Sungmin melempar bantal pada Wookie.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu hyung. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu jika kau berjanji tidak akan merasa bersalah." Kali ini Wookie berbicara dengan nada serius.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Wookie-ah? Apa ini menyangkut diriku? Ah, baiklah aku tidak akan merasa bersalah. Jadi tolong ceritakan padaku." Sungmin sangat ingin tahu apa rahasia Wookie itu.

Hening

"Hyung. Mata itu.. Mata yang ada di sebelah kanan matamu.. Yang kau gunakan untuk membantumu melihat, adalah mata seorang Cho Kyuhyun.." Wookie menjelaskan dengan suara enggan.

DEG

Dada Sungmin bergetar hebat. Air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi. Apa lagi yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya. Kenapa ia selalu mengorbankan dirinya untuk Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa untuknya. Ah, tidak. Sungmin bisa memberikan sesuatu untuk Kyuhyun. Yah membuat Kyuhyun bahagia. Caranya adalah dengan membalas perasaan cintanya. Tapi...

.

.

.

TBC

MiNa tetep mau ucapin terima kasih sm reader semuanya. MiNa usahain update cepet soalnya ini FF Repost jd ga perlu nunggu lama untuk update. Hehe,, buat **Winter Boy **mianhae MiNa gak buat Zoury di ff ini. MiNa tetep nunggu review dari semuanya.. Kamsahamnida ^^


	4. Chapter 4

MiNa peringatin lebih dulu ya, chap ini sebenernya ber-rate **M **tapi MiNa taruh di **T. **Jadi buat yang masih di bawah umur tolong jauh-jauh ^^

Chapter 4

Kyuhyun POV

Sudah seminggu sejak Sungmin hyung keluar dari rumah sakit aku tidak pernah mengunjunginya lagi. Ini memang sengaja kulakukan karena aku ingin menepis rasa cintaku padanya agar ia tidak semakin bersemi dihatiku. Agar ia meranggas satu persatu seperti daun-daun di musim gugur. Aku lebih memilih mengikuti training yang diberikan appa agar aku siap menggantikan jabatannya nanti setelah wisuda. Jujur aku sangat merindukannya, tapi jika tidak seperti ini aku akan sangat sakit hati nantinya. Jika suatu saat nanti ia mendapatkan cintanya.

_~Yagsogheyo.. hanurare mengse halkeyo.._

_(I promise, I swear under the heavens)_

_~dalbichare gido halkeyo gudel ulliji anhnundago.._

_(I'll pray beneath the moon to never make you cry)_

Ah, ponselku berdering..

'My Princess?' ada apa Sungmin hyung menelepon?

"Yobboseo.."

_"Kyu, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengunjungiku lagi?"_ kudengar suara di seberang sana. Suara malaikatku yang sangat kurindukan.

"Mianhae hyung, beberapa hari ini appa memberiku training untuk menggantikan jabatannya nanti.." sebenarnya ada alasan lain, tapi aku tidak mungkin memberitahunya.

_"Kyu maukah kau menemaniku makan siang sekarang? Akan ku traktir karena hari ini aku menerima gaji.."_

"Makan siang? Apa kau mengajak Wookie dan Yesung hyung juga?"

_"Tidak, mereka lain kali saja. Gajiku tidak akan cukup.."_

"Arasseo, aku akan ke sana sekarang.."

Padahal aku mencoba untuk tidak bertemu dengannya, tapi sekarang justru ia yang mengajakku bertemu. Ingin sekali aku menolak karena aku hanya takut tak bisa melupakannya. Tapi di sisi lain aku juga tidak ingin melukai hatinya jika aku menolak ajakan makan siang itu.

Aku melajukan mobilku. Rupanya ia sudah menunggu di depan gedung apartemennya. Melihat mobilku datang ia tersenyum begitu indahnya. Lagi-lagi itu membuat jantungku bergetar dahsyat.

Aku turun dari mobil dan menghampirinya. Tiba-tiba ia langsung memeluk tubuhku erat. Ada dengannya?

"Bogoshippoyo.." Sepertinya ia sedikit terisak sambil memelukku. Apakah ia begitu merindukanku?

"Na do bogoshippo hyung.." aku melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku. Benar saja, matanya berkaca-kaca. Asal kau tahu hyung, aku jauh lebih merindukanmu.

.

.

Ia mengajakku makan siang di Suji's Restaurant. Yang kutahu, restaurant ini ada di peringkat 9 dari 233 restaurant di Seoul. Aku tahu gajinya sebagai pelayan di Coffee Shop tidak begitu besar, maka dari itu aku hanya memesan makanan yang sedikit terjangkau. Karena aku tidak suka sayuran aku lebih memilih Makchang atau jeroan babi panggang. Dibanding daging babi panggang (dwaeji-bulgogi) jeroan babi pastinya lebih murah. Sedangkan Sungmin hyung memesan Chongkak Kimchi yang terbuat dari lobak dan daun lobak.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." ia membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eum.." aku menyahutnya hanya seperti itu, kami seperti canggung lagi.

"Apa.. Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" hah, kenapa ia malah bertanya seperti itu.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, tak berani mengatakan apapun.

"Jawab aku Cho Kyuhyun.." ia menegaskan kata-katanya padaku.

Aku pun menatap matanya, dan lagi-lagi aku terhipnotis. Aku tak mungkin berbohong padanya.

"Aku.. aku masih sangat mencintaimu hyung. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, lambat laun cintaku pasti akan hilang." Aku mencoba tersenyum padanya. Semoga ia percaya..

"Arasseo.." ia pun tersenyum padaku.

"Kyu, setelah ini antar aku ke mall. Kau mau kan?" apa lagi ini, apa ia mau belanja menghabiskan gajinya.

Tunggu, aku baru sadar ia memakai kalung. Seperti kalung umma. Aku mencoba bertanya, dan ia menjelaskan semuanya. 'Aish, umma benar-benar..!' aku hanya bergumam dalam hati saja.

Aku menuruti keinginannya, mengantar ke Mall. Kulajukan mobilku mengantarnya ke COEX (Korea Expo) Mall yang letaknya dekat dengan stasiun Samseong. Begitu kami masuk ke dalam Mall, beraneka ragam kios sudah menyambut kedatangan kami.

Sungmin hyung langsung menggandeng tanganku dan menarikku menuju ke counter perhiasan. Pikirku untuk apa ia kesini. Tidak mungkin hanya lihat-lihat saja..

"Hyung apa kau mau membeli perhiasan?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ahni, bukan aku yang mau membelinya. Tapi kau. Kau bawa uang kan? Atau setidaknya credit card?"

Mwo? Ia ngin merampok uangku? Memintaku membelikan perhiasan untuknya. Meski sepertinya aku tidak bisa menolak.

Ia melihat-lihat cincin pernikahan. Lalu meminta penjaga toko untuk mengambil sepasang cincin yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kyu, apa ini bagus?" aku hanya mengangguk. Aku bingung kenapa ia mau membeli cincin pernikahan, apakah ia mau menikah?

Ia mencoba salah sat cincin di jari manisnya, tapi kenapa aku diminta untuk mencoba cincin yang satunya lagi? Ah, cincinnya pas sekali. Ia memintaku untuk membayarnya di kasir.

Kami keluar dari Mall itu. Sebuah kotak cincin masih berada di tanganku. Saat kuberikan padanya, ia malah menolak.

"Kau harus menyimpannya. Suatu saat pakaikan cincin itu di jariku saat pernikahan kita nanti.."

OMO,,

Aku segera terhenti dari langkahku.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" aku terdiam dan bertanya padanya.

"Kau akan menikahiku kan?" ia tersenyum dan menghampiri diriku yang sejak tadi terdiam di belakangnya.

Aku rengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Kupeluk begitu erat. Biar saja orang lain melihat kami. Aku tak peduli lagi. Aku tak ingin melepaskan pelukanku ini. Ini sangat membahagiakan..

Sungmin hyung duduk manis di sampingku. Mobil kesayanganku masih terus melaju. Sesekali kulirik ia sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung, kita ke rumahku ya. Aku ingin umma dan appa tahu mereka akan punya menantu." Aku tersenyum tapi mataku tetap memandang lurus ke jalan. Takut-takut menabrak sesuatu.

"Eum.." ia mengangguk begitu saja. Ah, rasanya aku tidak ingin melewati hari ini.

Kyuhyun POV end

.

.

Author POV

(pernikahan dipercepat)

Sungmin berjalan menuju altar dimana Kyuhyun sudah menunggu. Yesung dan Wookie berjalan beriringan di sampingnya. Memang tak ada gaun dalam pernikahan ini, karena Sungmin adalah seorang namja. Meskipun begitu, tuxedo putih dengan bunga yang tersemat di kantungnya begitu membuatnya sangat mempesona. Sangat indah. Apa lagi di mata Kyuhyun.

Mereka memutuskan menikah sebelum upacara wisuda karena permintaan orangtua Kyuhyun yang ingin segera anaknya ada yang mengurus. Awalnya Kyuhyun keberatan, tetapi Sungmin menyetujuinya begitu saja.

"Saudara Cho Kyuhyun, apakah anda bersedia menjadikan saudara Lee Sungmin sebagai istri anda. Mencintainya dan menyayanginya baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka?" Pendeta memulai upacara pernikahan mereka.

"Ne, saya bersedia.." Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan sedikit gugup tapi mantap.

"Saudara Lee Sungmin, apakah anda bersedia menjadikan saudara Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suami anda. Mencintainya dan menyayanginya baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka?" Kini ucapan pendeta ditujukan pada Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam. Pernikahan ini sudah menjadi keputusannya. Sejak hari itu ia berusaha melupakan Sunny yang memang belum tahu akan perasaannya.

"Ne, saya bersedia.." Sungmin mengucapkannya sambil menunduk. Menutupi ekspresi wajahnya entah seperti apa.

"Kalian sudah menjadi suami istri secara sah. Silahkan bertukar cincin.." pendeta mengesahkan hubungan mereka menjadi sumi istri.

Kyuhyun memakaikan cincin yang mereka beli bersama di jari manis Sungmin seperti permintaannya waktu itu. Sungmin pun memakaikan cincin pasangannya di jari manis Kyuhyun.

Selayaknya upacara pernikahan, selalu ada momen dimana pengantin laki-laki mencium pengantin wanitanya. Begitu juga dengan mereka.

CHU~

Ini ciuman pertama yang diberikan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Terlihat Kyuhyun begitu menikmati bibir cherry Sungmin. Lembut dan dingin. Mungkin selembut sutra dan sedingin salju saat winter. Seluruh undangan tampak begitu bahagia, terlebih bagi kedua orangtua Kyuhyun.

.

.

Selepas upacara pernikahan, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke apartemen baru mereka. Hadiah dari kedua orangtua Kyuhyun. Karena menurutnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak mungkin tinggal bersama mereka. Mereka takut mengganggu kehidupan rumah tangga anaknya itu. Tak ada bulan madu, sesuai permintaan Sungmin.

Malam hari di kamar, Sungmin hanya duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi melihat istrinya itu gelisah, kemudian tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Min?" Kyuhyun bertanya selembut mungkin pada Sungmin.

"Min?" ia tampak mengangkat alisnya. Bingung dengan sebutan Kyuhyun untuknya.

"Iya.. Min. Kita sudah suami istri, aku tidak mau terus memanggilmu hyung." Kyuhyun mengusap puncak kepala Sungmin dan namja manis itu hanya bisa mengangguk.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Apa lagi kalau bukan untuk merasakan bibir plump milik istrinya itu. Semakin dekat dan akhirnya kedua bibir itu menyatu. Sungmin hanya menerima pasrah. Ia tidak mungkin menolak. Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk mengabdikan hidupnya pada sang suami.

Ciuman Kyuhyun semakin dalam. Merasakan Sungmin begitu pasif, ia menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin.

"Ah.. Kyu.." Sungmin mendesah kesakitan.

Bibir Sungmin terbuka dan lidah Kyuhyun langsung menerobos masuk. Dikulumnya bibir manis itu dengan lembut. Sungmin sedikit terbuai..

"Ehm... Ah.. Eumm.." Sungmin terus saja mendesah. Itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin horny. Hasratnya sudah melambung tinggi.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya. Ditatapnya sang istri dan berkata, "Min, aku menginginkanmu sekarang.." tatapan penuh cinta itu sangat berharap.

"Kyu, a.. aku belum siap.." kini pancaran mata Sungmin seperti ketakutan. Kyuhyun mengerti dan akhirnya tersenyum.

"Arasseo.. ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita tidur.." Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin lalu mengecup kelopak matanya. Ia sendiri tidur di samping istri tercintanya sambil menahan hasratnya untuk bercinta.

.

.

Dua bulan sudah berlalu. Hari wisuda pun tiba. Keempat sahabat itu duduk di dalam gedung wisuda dengan mengenakan seragam toga masing-masing. Kyuhyun dan Wookie sedangkan Sungmin dengan Yesung. Mereka duduk sesuai jurusannya masing-masing. Selesai acara, mereka berempat mengabadikan momen penting tersebut dalam sebuah gambar.

Seperti perjanjian, wisuda mereka akan dirayakan dengan sebuah pesta kecil di rumah Yesung. Kebetulan kedua orangtua Yesung sedang ada bisnis di luar negeri, sehingga mereka bisa leluasa di rumah itu.

Mereka makan-makan dengan makanan buatan Wookie dan Sungmin. Kedua namja ini memang sangat pintar memasak. Ditambah dengan beberapa botol wine di sana, semakin melengkapi keriuhan pesta tersebut.

Mereka semua minum-minum. Tanpa sadar mereka semua sudah mabuk akibat minuman alkohol itu. Yesung dan Wookie sudah meninggalkan Kyuhyun-Sungmin di ruang tamu menuju ke sebuah kamar. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Sungmin nampaknya sudah sangat mabuk, ia tidak pernah kuat jika meminum alkohol. Meski kadarnya rendah sekalipun. Kepala Sungmin sudah menempel pada meja di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke kamar, tempat biasa ia menginap di rumah Yesung. Ia membaringkan istrinya di tempat tidur. Ditelusurinya wajah Sungmin, hingga ia lihat kemejanya tersibak sangat tinggi. Tubuh mulus Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. Disentuh perut Sungmin itu, betapa ia ingin sekali memiliki Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin selalu bilang belum siap.

Jantung Kyuhyun semakin berdesir hebat. Seperti ada angin topan yang menerjang tubuhnya. Ia sangat menginginkan tubuh itu. Didekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin.

"Eumm..hh.." Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dengan sangat bernafsu.

Ciuman Kyuhyun beralih ke leher jenjang Sungmin. Beberapa kissmark sudah menjejak di sana. Sungmin mendesah tak karuan. Ia ingin menolak, tapi alkohol itu membuatnya sangat lemah. Kyuhyun menggigit telinga Sungmin. Istrinya itu sedikit menjerit saat bagian sensitifnya itu dirangsang. Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun sudah menindih Sungmin.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak membuka kancing kemeja Sungmin satu persatu sambil bibirnya terus menjilati leher Sungmin.

"Kyu, ah.. apa yang.. kau.. lakukan.. ah..." desahan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin bernafsu.

"Min, I want you now.."

"Jang..anh Kyu.. shh.." tapi Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan permintaan Sungmin, karena tubuh Sungmin sepertinya menginginkan juga.

Kemeja Sungmin sudah terlepas. Kyuhyun menggigit nipple kanan Sungmin dan nipple kirinya dipelintir oleh tangan kiri Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeliat keenakan. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun bergerak ke bawah membuka ikat pinggang Sungmin kemudian melepas celananya. Sungmin kini setengah naked, tinggal celana dalam yang masih membungkus juniornya yang sudah ereksi.

Tubuh Sungmin begitu menggairahkan bagi Kyuhyun. Juniornya di balik celana seperti sudah mendesak minta dikeluarkan. Kyuhyun pun segera membuka semua kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Naked total. Ia terus menjilati seluruh tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa menglenguh.

"Kyu.. ah.. sshhh.." desah Sungmin semakin menjadi.

Celana dalam Sungmin sudah terlepas sempurna akibat ulah Kyuhyun. Juniornya mengacung ke atas membuat Kyuhyun sangat lapar untuk memakannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, segera dikulumnya junior Sungmin. Dimaju mundurkan mulut Kyuhyun seperti mengemut lolipop membuat pemiliknya semakin mendesah keenakan. Sungmin tak dapat menahan klimaksnya lagi..

"Terus Kyu.. Fas.. teerrr..."

"Akh.. ssshh.. leb.. ihh.. cepaaat!"

Kyuhyun menuruti permintaan Sungmin, ia terus mengulum junior Sungmin. Mengeluarkan lalu memasukkan kembali junior itu dari dalam mulutnya dengan tempo yang cepat. Sesekali Kyuhyun menggigit batang SUngmin yang sudah sangat mengeras. Membuat pemiliknya menjadi menjadi berkelojotan tak karuan.

"Kyu... akh.. a..ku.. kelu..aaarr..."

CROOT..

"Kyu.. Aaaaahh..." Cairan putih kental milik Sungmin muncrat di mulut Kyuhyun dan langsung ditelan habis olehnya tanpa rasa jijik.

Kyuhyun merasa ia bekerja sendiri, tak ada yang merangsangnya. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya berkebalikan dari Sungmin. Junior Kyuhyun menghadap wajah Sungmin, dan junior Sungmin menghadap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Min, tolong lakukan seperti aku tadi.." pinta Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Sungmin terlihat berpikir, tapi nafsunya memang sudah bangkit sejak klimaks tadi. Hatinya menolak, tapi tubuhnya meminta. Sungmin pun melakukan apa yang diinginkan Kyuhyun. Kini mereka saling mengemut junior masing-masing.

"Min, ah... enak.. sekali... ter..usshh... jebal..." pinta Kyuhyun sangat ingin. Kemudian melanjutkan mengulum junior Sungmin.

"Aah.. emmm... sshhh.." racau sungmin tak karuan.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Sungmin. Melepas kuluman junior masing-masing. Sungmin terlihat kecewa akan hal itu. Bagaimana tidak, ia sudah sangat bernafsu.

"Min.. I want to fuck you now!" Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Kyuhyun membuka selangkangan istrinya lebar-lebar. Diposisikan juniornya di depan asshole Sungmin. Tanpa pemanasan lagi..

BLESS

"Argghhh... saakiit Kyu..." Sungmin menjerit, tangannya meremas seprai. Junior Kyuhyun masuk sempurna. Namun melihat darah keluar dari asshole Sungmin, Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya. Tangan Kyuhyun terus mengocok junior Sungmin, agar sakit yang dirasakan istrinya dapat teralihkan.

"Kyuu... move it.." pinta Sungmin sudah sangat bernafsu.

"As you wish, baby.." Kyuhyun menggenjot hole Sungmin dengan keras. Sangat ingin merasakan kenikmatan dengan segera.

"Fas.. teerrr... Kyu... Ahh..." pinta Sungmin lagi.

"Min... sempit sekali... nik.. math.. hhh..." racau Kyu merasa keenakan.

"Akh,, kyu.. ter.. russ.. kan... aaakh.."

SLEB~ BLESS~

"Kyu.. ah.. aku.. mau... keluar... ahh..." merasa kenikmatannya sudah di ujung tanduk.

"Tung..ggu Min~ah..."

"Mmmhh, sem..pith.. akh.."

"Aku a..kan sam..pai,, to..ge..ther... Min,, akhh..."

CROOT

Kyu mengeluarkan spermanya di hole Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin memuncratkannya ke atas sehingga membasahi perutnya dan perut Kyuhyun. Mereka semua kelelahan..

"Hosh.. hosh.." ibarat berpacu dalam lomba marathon, mereka semua mengatur nafasnya masing-masing. Akhirnya Sungmin tertidur lebih dulu. Kyuhyun mengecup kelopak mata Sungmin dan tidur di sampingnya.

"Jaljayo.."

.

.

Cahaya matahari masuk menyinari kamar tidur itu melalui celah-celah jendela yang ada di sana. Sungmin terbangun terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya ia kaget melihat tubuhnya telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang pun. Kembali ia mengingat kejadian semalam, ia yakin itu semua dilakukannya karena pengaruh alkohol. Ia sedikit terisak..

Kyuhyun pun membuka matanya, dilihatnya sang istri yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Min.." Melihat Kyuhyun sudah bangun, segera Sungmin mengangkat selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Min, mianhae.. Aku tahu kau mabuk malam itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.." Kyuhyun merasa bersalah melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang bersedih.

"Ahni, gwenchana Kyuhyunie.. mianhae aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Lalu direngkuhnya tubuh Sungmin. Memeluknya erat..

Sebuah surat sampai di kediaman Kyuhyun-Sungmin. Sungmin menerimanya dari tangan pak pos. Dilihatnya surat itu, dan namanya tertera di sana. Berarti ini memang surat untuknya.

_**Annyeong Oppa,**_

_**Aku sudah tahu bagaimana ceritanya Oppa bisa menikah dengan Kyuhyun Oppa. Ryeowookie Oppa menceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku yang mendesaknya. Jadi Oppa jangan marah padanya. Oppa, saranghae.. jongmal saranghae.. Mengapa Oppa tak pernah bicara padaku kalau Oppa menyukaiku. Padahal aku sangat menantikan Oppa berkata seperti itu. Aku kira Oppa memang tidak mencintaiku, jadi aku melepaskan Oppa untuk Kyuhyun Oppa. Oppa, masihkah ada kesempatan untukku?**_

_**Sunny**_

GLEK..

Sungmin menelan ludahnya. Hatinya bergetar. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. 'Seandainya aku berani mengungkapkan perasaanku..' gumamnya dalam hati. Tapi ini sudah terlambat. Aku sudah menjadi milik Kyuhyun.

Disimpannya surat itu pada selipan buku diary Sungmin. Lalu meletakannya di laci meja samping tempat tidur. Ia kemudian menghubungi Sunny untuk janjian bertemu di sebuah cafe. Sungmin pun pergi ke cafe itu menemui Sunny yang sudah menyetujui untuk bertemu dengannya. Sebenarnya niat Sungmin hanya untuk mengatakan kalau ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tapi siapa sangka, berbicara di depan orang yang dicintainya membuat pikirannya kemana-mana. Sungmin malah asik mengobrol dengan Sunny hingga lupa waktu untuk pulang ke rumah.

Matahari sudah beranjak untuk tenggelam, Kyuhyun pun pulang dari kantornya. Di perjalanan ia melewati sebuah cafe dan dengan samar ia melihat Sungmin istrinya, ia pun menghentikan mobilnya. Saat hendak turun menghampiri Sungmin, ia melihat lagi ada yeoja yang bersama seperti hendak berpisah.

Hati Kyuhyun berdesir. Ia mengenal siapa yeoja itu. Apa yang dilakukan istrinya bersama Sunny. Setelah Sunny pergi, Kyuhyun pun menghampiri Sungmin. Tentu saja Sungmin kaget setengah mati.

"K..Kyu?" lirih Sungmin bersuara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Min?" Kyu bertanya ingin tahu yang sebenarnya dari mulut istrinya itu.

"A..aku bertemu dengan temanku waktu kuliah dulu." Sungmin tidak berbohong. Sunny memang teman kuliahnya.

"Oh, arasseo.. ayo naik, kita pulang bersama." Kyu mencoba percaya pada Sungmin.

.

.

Malam ini, Kyuhyun kembali mendekati Sungmin. Ia kembali berhasrat pada tubuh indah istrinya. Ia ingin sekali melakukannya tanpa pengaruh alkohol. Di tempat tidur, Kyuhyun merapatkan dirinya pada Sungmin. Perlahan wajah mereka mendekat, dan ciuman itu pun terjadi. Kyuhyun mengulum bibir istrinya dengan lembut dan Sungmin hanya menerima dengan pasrah. Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka kancing piyama Sungmin tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Namun, Sungmin langsung menepis dengan tangannya.

"Kyu, aku lelah.." Kyuhyun mengerti. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dan kemudian mencium kelopak mata Sungmin dan berbaring.

"Tidurlah, aku juga lelah.." Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin. Lagi-lagi ia menahan hasratnya untuk bercinta.

Seperti biasa, tiap pagi Sungmin selalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Setelah sarapan, Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas,

"Aku akan pulang cepat. Kau siapkan makan siang, Ne!" Sungmin mengangguk lalu Kyuhyun pun pergi dengan mobilnya.

_~what if nehga geudel munja mannassut damyun..._

_~ani chalali na geudehleul mollassut damyun..._

Terdengar suara handphor berdering di kamar. Segera Sungmin menuju kamar dan melihat ponselnya. Sunny~

"Yobboseo.." Sungmin mengangkatnya.

"Yobboseo. Oppa bagaimana kalau hari ini kita bertemu?" Suara Sunny di seberang sana.

"Ahni Sunny-ah, Kyuhyun akan pulang cepat hari ini. Aku diminta menyiapkan makan siang.." Sungmin mencoba menolak ajakan Sunny.

"Kalau begitu sebentar saja Oppa. Kita bertemu di cafe biasa. Oke? Tut.. tut.." Panggilan itu langsung terputus. Sungmin tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. 'Ah baiklah, hanya sebentar' begitu gumamnya dalam hati.

Other side

Kyuhyun lupa membawa berkasnya untuk meeting hari ini. Dilihatnya jam tangan yang melingkar di lengannya, masih jam 10. Meeting jam 10.30 masih ada waktu untuk mengambilnya di rumah. Kyuhyun pun memutuskan pulang ke rumah, dan seperti biasa ia melewati cafe itu.

CKIIITTT...

Kyuhyun kaget melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Sungmin sedang bersama Sunny lagi di depan cafe. Tapi kali ini beda, bukan tundukan badan seperti waktu itu Kyuhyun melihatnya. Mereka sedang berciuman mesra di depan cafe itu. Saling melumat bibir masing-masing. Intens..

.

.

.

TBC

Huh, MiNa keringetan nulis NC nya. Jadi keingetan dosa..

**Special thanks to:**

**YukiLOVESUNGMIN, widiwMin, Evilbungsu Kyuminbaby137, Mimiyeon, emyKMS, cuneh, imSMc, Megakyu, Chikyumin, Lee Tae Ri, aniya1004, kyuminnie shipper, kyuminlinz92, mingsmile, Park Kyumin, winterboy, imSMLove, choi min hwa, kyukyumin, Princekyu, Cho Kyutamin, dll...**

**gomawo udah capek2 review ff MiNa ^^ **

**I hate silent readers,,**

**MiNa mw jawab pertanyaan dr YukiLOVESUNGMIN dulu, Mianhae kalo Yuki-chan ga spendapat sm yg kmaren, itu cm untuk meyakinkan & menyenangkan hati MiNa aja, jd g cm Siwon atau Mimi aja yg KMS. Menurut MiNa semua member suju itu KMS. Hhe,, banyak koq video2 yg menggambarkan oppadeul yang takut bermesraan ama Min kalo ada Kyu di deketnya. Jadi ya MiNa tenang2 aja, mianhae MiNa g bisa bicara panjang lebar dsini.. =='**


	5. Chapter 5

MiNa ngaku salah karena sebelumnya nempatin ff ini di rate T, sebenernya mau ubah ke rate M dari kemarin tapi pulsa modem MiNa udah keburu habis jadi ga ada waktu lagi buat ngerubah. Mianhae untuk yang gak suka, MiNa bener2 minta maaf =,=

MiNa dapet koreksi sana-sini dari reader, dan ini udah MiNa perbaiki sebisa MiNa. Tapi maaf MiNa cuma perbaiki di chap 5 ini, coz MiNa gak ada waktu lagi untuk perbaiki yang chap sebelumnya. Jadi MiNa minta maaf untuk kesalahan-kesalahan penulisan MiNa sebelumnya.

Langsung aja ya^^

**Chapter 5**

Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan Sungmin kali ini. Kemarin ia mengajak pulang bersama, tapi sekarang ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah. Hatinya sudah terlalu sakit melihat istri yang sangat dicintainya itu berciuman mesra dengan wanita lain. Wanita yang ia tahu sangat dicintai istrinya.

'Kau menipuku, Min.. Untuk apa kau menikah denganku jika seperti ini jadinya. Kupikir kau tidak akan berhubungan dengannya lagi...' Begitu gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati, sambil tangannya memutar kemudi mobil dan pandangan lurus ke jalan.

Pikiran Kyuhyun terus mengingat kejadian yang dilihatnya tadi. Bayangan itu terus saja bergelayut di kepalanya. Setiba di apartemennya, ia masuk ke dalam kamar.

BLAMM...

Suara pintu kamar yang ditutup dengan kerasnya. Saking kerasnya hingga dinding bergetar dan membuat sebuah pigura besar yang membingkai foto pernikahan Kyuhyun-Sungmin menjadi goyang-goyang. Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya. Melonggarkan dasinya dengan sangat kasar.

Tujuan Kyuhyun adalah mencari berkas untuk keperluan meetingnya, namun pikirannya tidak bisa fokus sama sekali. Bayangan istrinya berciuman mesra dengan Sunny selalu menghantuinya.

BRAKK...!

Tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya, Kyuhyun membuang semua barang yang ada di dekatnya. Bantal dan seprai semua disibaknya dengan kasar. Tapi perlahan ia akhirnya sadar. Percuma ia marah, ia tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Apakah jika ia marah, Sungmin akan langsung mencintainya? Tidak.

Kini ia langsung mencari berkas yang diperlukannya. Membuka laci meja di samping tempat tidur. Gerakan tangannya terhenti, saat mata coklatnya melihat buku agenda berwarna pink lembut dengan gambar kelinci manis di salah satu sudutnya.

'Ini pasti punya Sungmin.' Batinnya.

Dulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil agenda itu. Saat dibuka, agenda itu langsung terbuka tepat di mana Sungmin meletakkan suratnya dari Sunny. Itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin penasaran, dan memutuskan untuk membaca suratnya.

_Annyeong Oppa,_

_Aku sudah tahu bagaimana ceritanya Oppa bisa menikah dengan Kyuhyun Oppa. Ryeowookie Oppa menceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku yang mendesaknya. Jadi Oppa jangan marah padanya. Oppa, saranghae... jongmal saranghae... Mengapa Oppa tak pernah bicara padaku kalau Oppa menyukaiku. Padahal aku sangat menantikan Oppa berkata seperti itu. Aku kira Oppa memang tidak mencintaiku, jadi aku melepaskan Oppa untuk Kyuhyun Oppa. Oppa, masihkah ada kesempatan untukku?_

_Sunny_

GLEKK...

Kyuhyun kaget bukan kepalang. Air matanya sudah menyeruak begitu saja. Kyuhyun yang sangat tegar kini menjelma menjadi manusia yang cengeng. Menangis dan terus menangis. Ia terduduk di atas tempat tidur. Memasukkan kembali buku agenda itu di tempatnya semula.

Sunny menyebut nama Wookie, 'apa yang diceritakan Wookie padanya? Ia pasti tahu kenapa Sungmin tiba-tiba mau menikah dengannya...' batin Kyuhyun terus bertanya-tanya.

.

.

Sungmin POV

Pintu apartemen tidak dikunci, apa Kyuhyn sudah pulang? Bagaimana ini, aku belum memasak. Ah, kenapa aku malah menyetujui ajakan Sunny untuk bertemu. Pabo Lee Sungmin..

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar, kulihat Kyuhyun terduduk di kasur memegang sebuah map. Tapi kenapa kamar ini berantakan sekali? Apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun?

"Kyu, kau sudah pulang?" aku bertanya padanya sambil mendekat.

"Eh, iya... Min. Aku mau mengambil map ini untuk _meeting_ nanti." Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"_Mianhae_, aku belum menyiapkan makanan..." aku sadar atas kesalahanku, sehingga aku meminta maaf. Aku takut ia marah.

"_Anni_... Gwenchana, Min. Aku akan kembali ke kantor lagi. Jam satu aku akan pulang." Ya Tuhan, kenapa Kyuhyun begitu baik. Bahkan ia tidak bertanya dari mana saja aku.

"Tapi, kenapa kamar ini begitu berantakan Kyu?" aku bertanya karena nantinya pasti aku yang disuruh membereskan.

"Tadi aku hanya sulit menemukan map ini. Pikiranku jadi kalut. Biar aku saja yang membereskannya saat pulang nanti..." Dia bangkit dan mencium keningku, kemudian pergi meninggalkan apartemen menuju kantornya lagi. Aku pun segera membereskan kamar, karena aku harus mengerti tugasku sebagai istri.

Sungmin POV End

.

.

Author POV

Kyuhyun menghampiri apartemen Wookie, dan ternyata Wookie sedang bersama Yesung di sana. Mereka bertiba akhirnya terlibat pembicaraan.

"Wookie-_ah_, kau jangan membohongiku. Aku sudah membaca surat Sunny. Kau pasti tahu mengapa Sungmin tiba-tiba mau menikah denganku..." Kyuhyun menceritakan isi surat Sunny pada sahabatnya itu.

Yesung yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tidak mau ikut bicara dulu, takut tambah mengeruhkan suasana.

"_Mianhae_, Kyu... aku... aku menceritakan donor mata darimu pada Sungmin dan Sunny..." Wookie menjelaskan sambil tertunduk. Ia pasti merasa bersalah.

"_MWO?_ Jadi... mata Sungmin itu dari Kyuhyun?" Yesung terkejut mendengar pengakuan Wookie.

"Jadi, bukan hanya Sungmin yang melihat dengan satu mata? Kau juga Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Yesung mencoba menyakinkan pertanyaannya.

ARGGHHH...

Kyuhyun menjerit frustasi.

"_Mianhae_, hyung. Aku menyembunyikannya darimu. Aku melakukannya tulus dari hatiku, tanpa berharap imbalan Sungmin akan mencintaiku. Tapi... tapi apa? Kekasihmu ini malah memberitahunya dan bahkan pada Sunny juga..." Kyuhyun benar-benar kecewa pada Wookie.

"_Mianhae_..." Wookie lirih meminta maaf lagi.

"Aku bercerita pada Sungmin hyung, karena aku rasa dia perlu tahu. Tapi, Sunny... dia mengancamku akan merusak rumah tangga kalian jika aku tidak mau cerita tentang alasan Sungmin hyung menikah denganmu. _Mianhae_, Kyu..." kali ini Wookie sudah mengeluarkan air matanya. Yesung pun kemudian menenangkannya.

"Kalian tahu, ini sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Lebih baik, aku tak pernah menikah dengannya sama sekali..." Lirih Kyuhyun semakin terisak.

"_Arasseo_, Kyu... Aku tau kau begitu mencintai Sungmin dan kau tidak mau menyakitinya. Tapi perlu kau ketahui, sebelum menikah Sungmin berkata padaku dia akan berbakti padamu. Dia akan membalas semua kebaikanmu. Jadi tidak mungkin dia akan meninggalkanmu." Yesung mengingatkan Kyuhyun, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Ia memang tidak akan meninggalkanku. Ia juga selalu menuruti keinginanku. Tapi percuma, jika hatinya bukan untukku..." Kyuhyun menyesali dirinya sendiri.

"Wookie-_ah_, mianhae aku telah marah-marah padamu. Aku terlalu emosi. Mianhae karena telah membawa kalian ke dalam masalahku..." Kyuhyun nampaknya merasa bersalah pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Anni Kyuhyunie, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena membuat hatimu terluka sangat dalam..." Wookie tersenyum. Senang melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali berpikir jernih.

Di rumah, Kyuhyun selalu bersikap seperti biasanya. Seperti tak pernah ada yang dilihatnya waktu itu. Ia selalu bersikap lembut pada Sungmin. Tak pernah sekalipun ia marah pada istrinya. Kyuhyun terlalu menyayangi Sungmin. Kebahagiaan Sungmin adalah segalanya bagi Kyuhyun.

Di Kantor pun, Kyuhyun selalu teringat akan Sungmin. Setiap jam makan siang, ia pasti menelpon ke rumah. Bertanya apakah istrinya sudah makan atau belum, mengingatkan betapa pentingnya arti kesehatan baginya. Tidak pernah ketinggalan ia juga selalu mengingatkan Sungmin untuk tidak terlalu lelah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Ia tidak ingin istrinya sampai sakit. Atau jika ada waktu luang, ia selalu mengirim pesan hanya untuk mengatakan _~Saranghae My Princess~_.

.

.

'Apakah Sungmin masih suka bertemu dengan Sunny?' Kyuhyun selalu bertanya seperti itu dalam hatinya. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang tidak pernah memergokinya lagi. Tapi siapa yang tahu..

"_Mianhae_, Min.. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka lebih dalam lagi. Cukup sampai di sini, jangan memaksakan cintamu untukku." Kyuhyun berkata sambil mengecup dahi Sungmin yang sedang terlelap di sampingnya.

.

.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamar membuatnya silau. Ia membuka matanya. Dilihatnya ke samping tempat tidur, tak ada Kyuhyun di sana. 'Tumben, Kyuhyun bangun lebih pagi dariku.' Batinnya sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin bangkit dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Setelah rapi, ia menuju ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Tapi di mana Kyuhyun? Kenapa ia tak menjumpainya di ruang tamu atau dapur? Ah, apakah ia sudah berangkat ke kantor? Tapi kenapa pagi-pagi sekali? Lalu, kenapa ia tidak membangunkan Sungmin? Beberapa pertanyaan itu muncul di benak Sungmin.

TING TONG.. TING TONG..

Sungmin membuka pintu apartemen karena mendengar suara bel. Ia mendapati sesosok namja berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"_Annyeong_, aku Lee Donghae, asisten Tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Aku diminta beliau untuk mengantarkan surat ini pada anda." Donghae pun memberikan sebuah map dan surat pada Sungmin.

"Aah, _gamsahamnida_ Donghae-_shi_.." Sungmin memberikan senyumannya dengan tulus dan tersenyum. Donghae pun kembali ke kantornya.

Sungmin membuka surat yang ada di dalam amplop terlebih dahulu, kemudian membacanya.

_**Min... My Princess~**_

_**Mianhae, aku telah memaksakan cintamu untukku. Aku tahu kau menikah denganku untuk membalas budi. Tapi kau harus tahu, mata itu... aku tulus memberinya tanpa mengharapkan apapun. Itulah sebabnya aku meminta Wookie merahasiakannya darimu.**_

_**Aku sudah membaca surat Sunny yang ada di buku agendamu itu. Dia mencintaimu juga, bukan? Aku senang, Min.. Akhirnya cintamu terbalas. Saat kita bertemu di cafe waktu itu, aku sudah melihatmu bersama Sunny. Aku pikir kalian memang bertemu sebagai teman. Tapi, aku sangat sakit hati ketika melihatmu lagi di cafe itu. Kau berciuman mesra dengan Sunny.**_

_**Usia pernikahan kita sudah tiga bulan. Selama itu, aku tak pernah melihatmu membantah perkataanku. Kau selalu tersenyum padaku. Aku bahagia sekali. Tapi, Min.. Aku takut sekali kalau senyummu itu dipaksakan. Jangan menyiksa dirimu lagi dengan berpura-pura mencintaiku, ne? Aku tak suka itu. Min, Saranghae... aku ingin kau bahagia. Jadi, Mari kita bercerai...**_

_**Aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah kita lagi, Min. Apartemen itu sekarang jadi milikmu. Jangan menghubungiku, ne? Aku takut tak bisa menenangkan hatiku. Menikahlah dengan orang yang kau cintai, dan semoga kau bahagia.**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun**_

_Andwae_...

Sungmin berteriak di dalam hatinya. Dibukanya map yang ada di tangannya itu, dan itu membuat Sungmin bertambah _shock_. Surat Cerai. Terpampang dengan jelas tanda-tangan Kyuhyun di sana. Tinggal satu tanda tangan lagi, maka mereka resmi bercerai.

"Kyu..." Sungmin lirih dalam tangisnya.

"_Mianhae_..."

Sungmin POV

Kyuhyun memberikan surat cerai padaku. Entah kenapa hatiku malah menjadi sangat sakit. Lebih sakit saat aku tahu Sunny mencintaiku setelah aku menikah dengan Kyuhyun.

Kau bilang sangat mencintaiku, Kyu. Tapi kenapa kau mau menceraikanku. Aku memang tidak pernah mencintaimu. Tapi aku bahagia hidup bersamamu. Izinkan aku membalas kebaikanmu. Aku tak akan menandatangani surat cerai itu. Sampai kapan pun, aku tetap istrimu.

Sungmin POV End

.

.

Author POV

Malam ini, Sungmin sangat merasa kesepian. Biasanya selalu ada Kyuhyun disampingnya. Membelai lembut rambutnya atau mengecup kelopak matanya sebelum tidur. Kemudian memeluknya erat ketika tidur sehingga mengurangi rasa dingin yang menyergap akibat AC yang menyala. Meski baru sehari, Sungmin sudah merindukan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bangun di pagi hari, untuk yang kesekian kali tak ada Kyuhun di sampingnya. Tak ada yang perlu ia bangunkan dari tidurnya. Ia pergi kedapur, porsi makanan yang dibuatnya pun berkurang. Siapa yang akan makan nantinya, toh hanya ada Sungmin di rumah itu.

Sungmin makan sendirian di meja makan itu, air matanya mengalir. Tak mampu menahan sesak di dadanya.

"Kyu, apakah kau sudah makan?"

"Apa kau makan dengan baik? Jangan makan makanan instan..."

"Atau kau sekarang masih tidur? Pasti tidak ada yang membangunkanmu. Menyuruhmu segera mandi, lalu sarapan..."

"Kyu, bogoshippo... Hiks... hiks..."

Seperti itulah yang digumamkan Sungmin setiap hari. Dan hari ini, tepat seminggu kepergian Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak mampu lagi menahan kerinduannya. Ia tidak peduli lagi Kyuhyun melarang untuk menghubunginya. Ia sudah terlalu rindu.

Sungmin mendial nomor Kyuhyun, tapi sayang...

_(nomor yang anda hubungi salah, silahkan periksa kembali nomor tujuan anda. Tut... tut...)_

Sungmin benar-benar sudah sangat merindukan Kyuhyun. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor Kyuhyun. Sampai di sana, Sungmin langsung menuju ruangan Kyuhyun. Ia sudah tahu sebelumnya, karena Sungmin pernah diajak ke sana.

Tiba di ruangan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung di sapa oleh Seohyun, sekretaris pribadi suaminya itu.

"Maaf Tuan, anda mau kemana?"

"Ijinkan aku bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun, _jebal_..." Sungmin memohon dengan sangat pada sekretaris itu.

"_Mianhae_, tapi Tuan Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah kemari lagi. Ia hanya memberi instruksi kalau untuk sementara perusahaan ini akan ditangani oleh Lee Donghae, asistennya." Seohyun menjelaskan dengan gamblang.

Kyuhyun~~

Sungmin pergi dengan perasaan kecewa. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya ada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, dan kyuhyun. Suaminya itu.

'Mungkin Kyuhyun ada di rumah _umma..._' gumam Sungmin dan langsung melangkah menuju pemberhentian subway menuju rumah mertuanya.

Sungmin tiba di rumah keluarga Cho. Ia disambut oleh ahjumma yang biasa membantu pekerjaan rumah di keluarga itu. Sungmin dipersilakan masuk dan menunggu untuk dipanggilkan Mr dan Mrs. Cho. Ia tidak mau menunggu sambil duduk, hanya berdiri. Karena ia sudah terlalu panik. Tak lama Mr dan Mrs. Cho keluar menuju ruang tamu.

"_Umma..._" Sungmin berhambur ke pelukan ibu mertuanya sambil menangis.

"Uljima... Umma sudah tahu semuanya _chagy_, Kyuhyun menceritakannya pada kami..." Mrs. Cho mencoba menenangkan sungmin.

"_Umma..._ berarti... berarti Kyuhyun ada di sini kan?" Sungmin langsung saja bertanya tentang keberadaan suaminya.

"Tidak ada. Semenjak menceritakan itu, ia tidak kembali lagi ke sini..."

BRUKK

Tubuh Sungmin ambruk ke lantai tanpa sempat dicegah...

"Min.. Sungmin..." teriak Mrs. Cho.

"_Yeobo_, tolong aku! SUngmin pingsan! bawa ia ke kamar!" suruh Mrs. Cho pada suaminya dengan panik.

Sungmin dibaringkan di kamar Kyuhyun yang dulu. Ia ditemani Mrs. Cho sedangkan Mr. Cho memanggil dokter keluarga untuk memeriksa Sungmin.

"Menantu anda tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya sedikit _stress_, mungkin karena banyak pikiran. Tapi ada hal lain yang membuat saya janggal. Saya tidak begitu yakin, jadi sebaiknya menantu anda dibawa ke rumah sakit dan diperiksa di laboratorium." Dokter Choi menjelaskan kepada keluarga Cho mengenai kondisi menantunya itu.

"_Gamsahamnida_, Siwon-_shii_..." ucap Mr. Cho kepada dokter keluarganya itu.

.

.

Sungmin dibawa ke rumah sakit diantar oleh ibu mertuanya. Kini mereka sudah ada di ruangan dokter siap menerima hasil pemeriksaan laboratorium.

"Tidak ada penyakit sama sekali pada tubuh tuan Lee Sungmin. Hanya saja, ini memang sedikit aneh. Tapi jangan khawatir, kami sudah beberapa kali menemukan kasus seperti ini. Tuan Lee Sungmin dinyatakan positif hamil dua bulan."

'Hamil?' Kedua ibu dan anak itu kaget tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana mungkin, Dok? Menantu saya seorang _namja_. Ia tidak mungkin hamil." Mrs. Cho mencoba mengelak meski ia berharap itu benar.

"Ini bisa saja terjadi, jika Tuhan menghendakinya. Tuan Lee Sungmin adalah seorang _intersex, _ia memilki sperma dan juga sel telur yang dapat dibuahi. Tubuhnya mendukung kehamilan karena ia juga memiliki rahim." Dokter itu menjelaskan lagi.

Sungmin meraba perutnya yang rata. Ini sudah dua bulan sejak kejadian di rumah Yesung kala itu. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar saat itu juga.

Mrs. Cho membawa Sungmin kembali ke apartemennya.

"Istirahatlah, Min. Ingat kau sedang hamil.." ibu mertuanya itu sungguh sangat perhatian. Ia menidurkan Sungmin di ranjangnya.

"_Ummaa..._ aku... aku masih menantu umma. Aku belum menandatangani surat cerai itu... hiks...hiks/.." Sungmin begitu terisak.

"Ja...jadi... kau masih istri Kyuhyun?" tanya Mrs. Cho tidak percaya.

"_Ne_, umma. Aku tidak mau bercerai dengannya. Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Aku sadar... a... aku.. mencintai Kyuhyun... bantu aku mencari Kyuhyun, _Umma_... _jebal..._ aku merindukannya..." akhirnya Sungmin sadar betapa berartinya Kyuhyun bagi hidupnya.

"Tapi Kyuhyun bilang, kau berciuman dengan Sunny.."

"Hiks... hiks... Sunny menciumku duluan, dan aku di luar kendali sehingga aku menikmatinya. Aku sungguh menyesal _umma..._ _Umma_ percaya padaku kan?" Sungmin meyakinkan ibu mertuanya itu.

"_Ne, chagy._.. umma percaya padamu. _Umma_ dan _appa_ akan bantu mencari Kyuhyun. Kau istirahat, _ne_? Makanlah yang banyak, jangan terus memikirkan Kyuhyun. Ingat kau sedang hamil. Kau harus jaga cucu _umma_, hmm?" Mrs. Cho menasihati Sungmin dan kemudian tersenyum.

"_Eumm_... _gomawo umma..._" Sungmin pun menganggukan kepalanya dan berterimakasih. Betapa beruntungnya ia mempunyai mertua yang sangat baik.

.

.

.

TBC

_Sebagai author baru, MiNa sadar, jadi author di sini ternyata gampang-gampang susah. Terlalu banyak peraturan yang harus ditaati. Tapi MiNa senang karena banyak yang mengoreksi FF MiNa. Jadi MiNa bisa belajar memperbaiki kesalahan MiNa._

_Dari awal MiNa belum pernah bales review dari reader MiNa, hehe... Jadi sekarang MiNa mau balesin dulu, tapi yang Ireview di chapter sebelumnya aja ya. MiNa capek, mianhae =.=_

_**Lee Soo Bin **Ini udah update, tenang aja ini tetep KyuMin koq. MiNa malah sebel sama pairing SunSun._

_**ZhukyuLee** Cheonma ^^, tapi jangan teriak2 nanti MiNa budeg. hehe... Gomawo udah mau review ^^_

_**MinnieGalz **__Yuph, KyuMin is REAL. Tau tuh, bang WON2 seneng banget grepe2 Ming!_

_**Chikyumin **Iya ini udah update, __gomawo udah review ^^_

_**YuyaLoveSungmin **Ini udah lanjut, tenang aja Kyu bahagia koq di akhir ^^_

_**Ryu **__Gomawo ^^, MiNa sadar koq kalo di awal chapter emang rada lebay. hehe..._

_**Clein cassie**tau tuh Ming koq tega banget ya ama Kyu, gomawo udah review ^^_

_**emyKMS **MiNa juga mau kalo diajak ngintip KyuMin NC-an. hehe... gomawo reviewnya ^^_

_**Park KyuMin **MiNa udah update, review lagi ya :)_

_**YukiLOVESUNGMIN **__Mianhae Yuki-chan MiNa belum bisa sms kamu. kapan-kapan ya ^^_

_**diitactorlove **hehehe, MiNa mau buat aja sekali-kali Kyu jadi orang baik kayak malaikat jangan evil mulu :)_

_**honey26 **Ini udah lanjut, gomawo udah review :)_

_**EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137 **Udah tau kan sekarang ternyata Sunny yg cium Ming duluan. huft..._

**_Princekyu_**_MiNa lagi seneng aja bikin Kuyu menderita, ada kepuasan tersendiri soalnya. FF ini cuma sampe chapter 9 koq. gomawo udah review ^^_

**_kyukyumin _**_Ini udah lanjut, gomawo reviewnya ^^_

_**winter boy** MiNa minta maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan, dictionary bahasa koreanya juga MiNa belum bisa buat. Coz bales review juga udah capek. MiNa males ya?_

_**Dina LuvKyumin** Kita tunggu aja ya kapan Ming suka ama Kyu, gomawo udah review :)_

_**Park HyunRa** MiNa sekali-kali mau rubah sifat Kyu jadi baik. Semoga suka..._

_**Mimiyeon** Ini udah lanjut, makasi chagy udah review..._

**_aniya1004 _**_sekarang udah tau kan kenapa mereka kissu? gomawo ^^_

_**widiwMin **Alurnya kecepetan ya? mianhae ==" iya ini udah MiNa gamti ke rate M. Makasi chingu atas koreksinya. kalo ada yang salah lagi tolong ingetin MiNa lagi ya ^^_

_**kyuminlinz92 **Ini udah lanjut. gomawo reviewnya ^^ _

Sekali lagi MiNa ucapin terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review. Semoga kalian masih mau untuk review lagi. Salam cinta dari MiNa, gomawoyo \./


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Tapi Kyuhyun bilang, kau berciuman dengan Sunny.."

"hiks... hiks... Sunny menciumku duluan, dan aku di luar kendali sehingga aku menikmatinya. Aku sungguh menyesal umma.. Umma percaya padaku kan?" Sungmin meyakinkan ibu mertuanya itu.

"_Ne, chagy_... U_mma_ percaya padamu. _Umma_ dan _appa_ akan bantu mencari Kyuhyun. Kau istirahat, _ne_? Makanlah yang banyak, jangan terus memikirkan Kyuhyun. Ingat kau sedang hamil. Kau harus jaga cucu _umma, hmm_?" Mrs. Cho menasihati Sungmin dan kemudian tersenyum.

"_Eumm..._ G_omawo umma..._" Sungmin pun menganggukan kepalanya dan berterimakasih. Betapa beruntungnya ia mempunyai mertua yang sangat baik.

Sepasang kekasih datang menyambangi apartemen Sungmin, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung dan Wookie. Keduanya diminta oleh orangtua Kyuhyun untuk menghibur Sungmin, karena Sungmin tak juga kelihatan membaik semenjak Kyuhyun meninggalkannya dua bulan yang lalu. Dan itu berarti kandungan Sungmin kini sudah menjejak empat bulan.

"Min, bagaimana kondisi kandunganmu saat ini?" Yesung bertanya sambil meminum segelas sirup yang disediakan oleh Sungmin.

"Anakku baik-baik saja. Dia selalu membuatku merasa lapar. Seandainya Kyuhyun ada di sini, ia pasti akan memberikan semua yang kuinginkan tanpa harus pergi membelinya sendiri." Sungmin mengusap perutnya dan kembali teringat akan suaminya itu.

"Kalau begitu katakan saja padaku, _hyung..._ aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Iya kan Yesung hyung?" Wookie terlihat begitu antusias membantu sahabatnya itu. Yesung hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum dan mengusap rambut kekasihnya itu.

"_Ahni_, Wookie-_ah_... aku tidak mau mengambil waktumu dari Yesung. Kau cukup perhatikan kekasihmu itu, sepertinya ia kurang perhatian. Hahaha.." Sungmin mencoba tersenyum walaupun sedikit dipaksakan.

"Yaa.. kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Justru yang kurang kurang perhatian itu kau. Lihat saja dirimu, kau sangat berantakan. Sepeti tidak terurus.." Yesung tidak terima mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan. Tapi kemudian Wookie menyikut lengan Yesung.

"_Miahae..._" Menyadari kesalahannya karena telah menyinggung Sungmin, Yesung pun meminta maaf.

"Kau cukup katakan apa yang kau inginkan pada kami, Min... kami ini sahabatmu, jadi jangan pernah kau merasa tidak enak pada kami. _Arasseo?_"

"_Ne, arasseo. Gomawo.._" Sungmin hanya menundukan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar merasa sendirian, meskipun kedua sahabatnya itu selalu bersamanya.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana dengan Sunny? Apa kau masih suka bertemu dengannya?" Wookie sepertinya penasaran dengan orang yang sudah mengancamnya itu.

"_Ahni_, aku sudah menjelaskan semua padanya. Ia pun bisa mengerti. Dan saat di cafe itu... saat ia menciumku... ia bilang hanya ingin menciumku sebelum ia melepasku untuk Kyuhyun. Dan bodohnya aku malah menikmati ciuman itu. Kyuhyun pasti sangat sakit hati melihatnya..." kini raut wajah yang sangat menyesal tampak dari wajahnya.

"Sudahlah _hyung_, Kyuhyun belum tahu yang sebenarnya. Jika ia tahu kau sedang hamil sekarang, ia pasti akan sangat senang..." Wookie mencoba menghibur Sungmin. Tapi rasanya malah terbalik. Setiap mendengar nama Kyuhyun, ia seakan merasa sangat bersalah. Lagi-lagi, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

'Benarkah Kyuhyun akan bahagia jika tahu aku hamil?' Sungmin sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"_Hyung_, jangan cemas ne? Aku dan yesung hyung akan memcari Kyuhyun sampai ketemu. Kemudian menyerahkannya padamu. Jadi kau jangan murung terus, _hmm?_"

"_Ah jinja?_" Kilatan mata Sungmin kini sedikit bercahaya. Seperti menaruh harap pada kedua sahabatnya ini. Semoga saja.. Karena selama ini umma dan appa Kyuhyun juga mencari, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"_Ne,_ Min. Kami akan berusaha semampu kami. Jadi kau jangan khawatir lagi..." Yesung meyakinkan perkataannya. Berharap sahabatnya itu sedikit lebih ceria sekarang.

"_Gomawo... Jongmal gomawoyo..._" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya berkali-kali, tidak tahu akan berkata apa lagi.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan Sungmin. Wajah manisnya selalu saja terngiang di kepalaku. Semenjak empat bulan yang lalu aku melayangkan surat cerai padanya, saat itu juga aku pergi ke pulau ini. Jeju, pulau yang sangat artistik. Keindahan pulau ini membuatku sangat nyaman, namun begitu tetap saja tak dapat mengalihkan perhatianku dari Sungmin.

Akhir-akhir ini perasaanku sering merasa tidak enak. Dan perasaan itu selalu saja muncul saat aku sedang mengingatnya. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Ah, semoga ia sekarang bahagia bersama Sunny. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali melihatnya. Tapi aku tak berani sama sekali, meskipun itu dari jauh dan diam-diam. Aku takut jika melihatnya lagi, aku tak bisa mengontrol hatiku kembali. Aku tak ingin usahaku untuk melupakannya selama empat bulan ini menjadi sia-sia.

Aku sudah mencoba menjalin kasih dengan namja lain yang kutemui di pulau ini. Ia seorang gay dan lebih dulu mengatakan cinta padaku. Awalnya aku memang kaget, tapi kupikir ini baik agar aku bisa membuang Sungmin dari hatiku. Namun, hubunganku dengannya hanya beberapa bulan saja. Aku tak bisa memberikan hatiku untuknya. Ia tak seperti Sungminku. Meski ia begitu mencintaiku, tapi aku tidak merasa bahagia dengannya. Berbeda dengan Sungmin, meski ia tidak memberi hatinya untukku, perasaan bahagia itu akan selalu muncul jika melihatnya.

Tidak hanya sampai di situ. Aku pun menjalin hubungan dengan seorang yeoja. Ini atas anjuran dari temanku yang juga kutemui di pulau ini. Yeoja itu sangat cantik. Aku menceritakan semua kisahku padanya, dan ia bersedia membantuku dengan senang hati. Ia begitu perhatian dan menyayangiku, tapi lagi-lagi aku memutuskan hubunganku dengannya. Alasan yang sama, karena aku tak bisa memberikan hatiku padanya. Pada namja saja aku tak bisa, apalagi yeoja. Ini benar-benar menambah eksistensiku sebagai seorang gay sejati. Oh Tuhan, apa salahku..

Seandainya aku ini normal, aku pasti sudah memiliki seorang istri yang sangat cantik. Juga anak-anak yang lucu yang akan mengisi hari-hariku dengan tawa ceria mereka. Tidak dipungkiri, aku memang menginginkan seorang anak dari darah dagingku sendiri. Tapi, tidak mungkin seorang gay memiliki anak kandung bukan? Dalam kondisiku yang seperti ini, mengambil anak untuk diadopsi pun sepertinya tidak buruk. Tapi tidak mungkin aku mengadopsi anak jika aku tidak punya pasangan hidup.

Aku ingat, aku meninggalkan perusahaan di tangan Donghae. Apakah anak itu bisa meng_handle_ semua tugas-tugasku? Ah, aku jadi cemas sekarang. Bagaimana jika perusahaanku bangkrut dalam waktu dekat hanya karena yang memegangnya tidak profesional. Aku tidak mungkin membebankan ini pada appa lagi, ia saja sudah menyuruhku memegang perusahaan berarti ia memang sudah tidak bisa memegangnya lagi. Ah, aku harus bagaimana? Sepertinya aku harus melihat keadaan perusahaan sebentar saja.

Kyuhyun Pov End

.

.

Author POV

Kandungan Sungmin sudah bulan ke-enam. Perut buncitnya sudah mulai terlihat meskipun tidak terlalu besar. Hingga saat ini ia masih saja menunggu kepulangan Kyuhyun. Ia juga menunggu kabar dari kedua sahabatnya mengenai keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memasuki ruang kerja Kyuhyun di apartemennya. Ia terlalu rindu untuk membuatkan Kyuhyun kopi jika suaminya itu akan bekerja sampai larut malam di ruangan itu. Sungmin duduk di kursi dimana Kyuhyun biasa duduk untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas kantornya. Mata bulat Sungmin menatap ke sebuah pigura di atas meja kerja Kyuhyun. Foto sepasang suami istri bertengger pada pigura tersebut. Tangan lentiknya merengkuh pigura dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sungmin tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Diusapnya foto Kyuhyun yang sedang merangkul dirinya. Keduanya tampak ceria di foto itu.

'Lee Sungmin paboya... mengapa kau baru menyadari kalau kebahagiaanmu adalah bersama Kyuhyun. Hiks... hiks...' Sungmin bergumam sendiri dalam hatinya. Betapa ia merasa menyesal tak menghiraukan kehadiran Kyuhyun selama ini.

Sungmin mengusap perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit. Ia mengelus perutnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lagi-lagi diiringi oleh tetean air mata.

"_Aegya_, lihatlah... ini _appa_-mu. Ia tampan sekali bukan? Kau pasti akan bangga punya appa sepertinya. _Appa_ sangat mencintai _umma_, ia juga pasti sangat mencintaimu. Hanya saja, appa belum tahu akan keberadaanmu di perut _umma_..." Sungmin terisak dalam tangisnya.

"Kau pasti ingin sekali melihat _appa, ne? Mianhae... jongmal mianhae..._ _umma_ hanya bisa memperlihatkan foto _appa_. Suatu saat nanti kita pasti bisa bersama, kau, _umma_, dan _appa_. Kau percaya kan _chagy?_ Umma sangat percaya itu, jadi kau harus percaya juga..." harapan Sungmin tampaknya sangat besar untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga tercintanya. Semalaman ia hanya mengajak ngobrol janin yang ada di kandungannya itu, hingga tanpa sadar ia tertidur di ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

.

.

Wookie menjemput Yesung di bandara. Kekasihnya itu baru saja pulang dari tugasnya di luar negeri. Saat hendak masuk ke dalam mobilnya untuk pulang, tanpa sengaja Wookie melihat sebuah siluet yang sangat familiar dengannya sedang keluar dari bandara. Sosok laki-laki tegap dengan kemeja rapi berwarna biru tuan dan tpi merah menutupi kepalanya. Wajahnya sedikit tertutupi akibat topi itu.

"_Hyung_, kau lihat itu? Sepertinya tidak asing bagiku..." Wookie pun menanyakan kecurigaannya pada yesung.

"Ne, _chagy_... itu memang tidak asing. Cepat kita kesana sebelum kehilangannya lagi!" Seru Yesung dengan sangat terburu-buru.

Kedua orang itu pun kembali ke areal pintu keluar bandara. Mereka menghampiri seseorang dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Orang itu tampaknya sadar ada yang mengikutinya, ia pun melajukan jalannya dengan lebih cepat lagi. Namun sayang, Yesung lebih dulu menarik lengannya sebelum pria itu berlari.

"Kyuhyun kau...!" Yesung kembali berseru pada orang itu. Wookie pun berdiri di sebelah Yesung.

"Ye.. Yesung _hyung_, Wookie..." Kyuhyun tergagap melihat dua orang yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kyu, ayo pulang bersama..." Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak membawa mobil sendiri sehingga Wookie menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk menuju mobil Yesung. Kyuhyun pun menurut saja.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi belakang mobil sedangkan Wookie di sebelah Yesung yang ada di belakang kemudi. Di dalam mobil suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Mereka seperti bukan sahabat sejak dulu, tapi lebih tepatnya seperti seorang yang baru saling berkenalan. Menyadari arah mobil yang dikendarai Yesung, Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tunggu, kalian akan membawaku kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke apartemenmu, Kyu..." Yesung pun menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak! Jangan... A-aku belum siap bertemu dengan Sungmin." Kyuhyun sekarang menjadi sangat cemas. Takut sahabatnya itu akan memaksanya pergi ke apartemennya dulu.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan istrimu, Kyu?" Wookie kali ini ikut bicara.

"Tidak. Sungmin bukan istriku lagi..." Kyuhyun menunduk, sepertinya ia mengatakan hal itu setengah-setengah. Seperti tak rela.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu hidupnya lagi..." lanjut kyuhyun pada sua sahabatnya.

"_Arasseo_... lalu kemana aku harus mengantarmu?" Yesung kembali bicara.

"_Hyung!_" Sepertinya Wookie terkejut mendengar Yesung bicara seperti itu. Bukankah mereka sudah janji akan membawa Kyuhyun pulang jika sudah ketemu. Namun yesung hanya tersenyum, dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Wookie.

"Antarkan aku ke hotel saja _Hyung_. Mungkin aku akan menginap di sana. Aku ke Seoul hanya ingin melihat kondisi perusahaan. Jika sudah selesai, aku akan kembali lagi..."

"Kembali kemana lagi, Kyu?" Wookie bertanya sangat ingin tahu. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kesempatan ini hilang dan membuat Sungmin tambah kecewa.

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak bisa memberi tahu kalian..." dengan sangat menyesal Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu.

Mobil Yesung tiba di sebuah hotel sekitar jam 8 malam. Sebelum turun, Kyuhyun berpesan pada teman-temannya.

"Tolong jangan beritahu keberadaanku pada Sungmin. Aku percaya pada kalian..." Kyuhyun pun turun dari mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam hotel untuk check-in.

Yesung dan Wookie tentunya tidak serta merta pergi dari hotel itu. Setelah beberapa lama, mereka berdua pun masuk dan bertanya pada resepsionist.

"Mianhae, apakah aku boleh tahu nomor kamar Cho Kyuhyun yang belum lama ini memesan kamar?" Yesung bertanya dengan sangat lembut. Berharap ia bisa diberitahu oleh resepsionist tersebut.

Resepsionist itu melihat buku tamu yang datang untuk memesan kamar. Dilihatnya nama Cho Kyuhyun dalam buku itu.

"Ah, Cho Kyuhyun baru saja memesan kamar. Ia berada di kamar No 302."

"_Ne, gamsahamnida..._" Yesung tersenyum pada resepsionist tersebut.

Setelah mengetahui nomor kamar Kyuhyun, Yesung segera mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor Sungmin.

"_Yoboseo..._" suara orang di seberang sana. Sungmin.

"Min, aku tahu dimana Kyuhyun berada sekarang. Datanglah ke hotel Ellysta, nomor kamar Kyuhyun 302. Cepat, sebelum ia pergi lagi..."

"Kyuhyun! _ne... ne..._ aku akan segera kesana." Tampak wajah Sungmin berbinar-binar. Sepertinya harapannya akan segera terwujud.

Setelah menelpon Sungmin, sepasang kekasih itu kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing tanpa menunggu Sungmin terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Sungmin tiba di depan hotel Ellysta. Ia langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam hotel dan menuju kamar 302. Di depan kamar itu ia mengatur napas terlebih dahulu sebelum mengetuk pintunya. Setelah dirasa napasnya sudah teratur, ia pun mengetuk pintu di depannya. Tiga kali ketukan, tak ada jawaban. Lima kali... sepuluh kali... duapuluh kali.. tetap tak ada jawaban. Hatinya kembali resah. Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya ke meja resepsionist.

"Maaf Tuan, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun sudah _check-out_ setengah jam yang lalu."

Tidaaak... Sungmin pun terduduk dari berdirinya. Ia kehilangan Cho Kyuhyun lagi. Air matanya mengalir deras di tempat itu juga.

Sungmin berjalan keluar dari hotel. Ia tidak langsung pulang ke apartemennya. Kakinya melangkah menuju ke sebuah taman yang ada di dekat hotel tersebut. Sampai di taman, Sungmin mendudukan tubuhnya di sebuah bangku taman. Ia menunduk dan terus menunduk. Air matanya mengalir deras sedang tangannya terus saja mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Sabar ya _chagy_, _umma_ janji akan menemukan _appa_mu..." Sungmin kembali meyakinkan bayi dalam kandungannya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi ponsel Sungmin. Ia mengambil ponsel itu dari saku celana dan mengangkatnya.

"_Yoboseo..._" dengan malas Sungmin berbicara di teleponnya.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana? Sudah bertemu Kyuhyun?" Sepertinya suara itu adalah suara Wookie.

"Belum. A... aku terlambat Wookie-_ah_... Kyu... Kyuhyun sudah pergi dari sana../"

"_MWO?_" Wookie pun menyadari, ternyata Kyuhyun memang tak mungkin percaya begitu saja padanya dan Yesung.

"Min, besok datanglah ke kantor Kyuhyun. Ia bilang pada kami akan melihat kondisi perusahaan..." Yesung menjelaskan pada Sungmin. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena tidak langsung membawa Kyuhyun pulang menemui Sungmin atau setidaknya menunggu Sungmin datang ke hotel itu, sehingga ia bisa tahu Kyuhyun pergi lagi atau tidak.

"_Arasseo..._" Sungmin menyelesaikan pembicaraanya di telepon.

Sungmin segera pergi dari taman itu. Kali ini tujuan kakinya melangkah adalah ke sebuah perusahaan, lebih tepatnya adalah kantor seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Sudah tidak ada _subway_ yang berlalu. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja. Kantor Kyuhyun memang tidak jauh dari situ, hanya butuh dua jam perjalanan jika ditempuh dengan jalan kaki. Tapi apakah ia sanggup berjalan dengan membawa beban di perutnya itu?

Sungmin tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa lelahnya. Ia juga terus mengelus perutnya jika sang janin memberontak. Yang Sungmin inginkan hanyalah bertemu Kyuhyun, ia ingin menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman ini. Bahwa sebenarnya yang Sungmin cintai bukanlah Sunny, tapi Cho Kyuhyun. Tepat jam duabelas malam, Sungmin tiba di depan Cho Corporation. Perusahaan keluarga Cho yang bergerak di bidang pembuatan game animasi.

Tentu saja pintu gerbang perusahaan itu terkunci. Tapi ada seorang satpam di sana. Sungmin pun menghampirinya. Sebelum bicara sesuatu, satpam itu sudah berkata terlabih daluhu.

"Tuan Lee, apa yang sedang anda lakukan di sini malam-malam?" Satpam itu memang sudah mengenal Sungmin sebagai istri dari bosnya.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui kejadian yang menimpa bosnya kecuali keluarga dan dua sahabatnya itu. Yang orang lain tahu adalah Sungmin adalah istri Cho Kyuhyun. Begitupun tentang kehamilan Sungmin, tak ada seorang pun yang tahu kecuali dua sahabatnya. Meskipun usia kandungannya sudah enam bulan, tapi perutnya tidak terlalu besar, seperti masih tiga atau empat bulan saja. Sehingga Sungmin bisa menutupinya dengan mengenakan mantel tebal.

"Ijinkan aku masuk, Pak Kang. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun." Sungmin memohon pada satpam yang dikenal dengan panggilan Pak Kang itu.

"Bukankah Tuan Cho sedang tidak menangani perusahaannya? Jadi tidak mungkin beliau kesini, apalagi malam-malam begini..." Jelas Pak Kang pada Sungmin.

"Aku tahu, tapi ijinkan aku masuk. Besok pagi Kyuhyun akan datang kemari sebelum ke rumah, dan aku akan menunggunya. Aku ingin segera menemuinya. Aku sangat merindukannya Pak Kang. Jadi tolong bukakan pintunya..." melihat _puppy eyes_ dari Sungmin, satpam itu pun akhirnya membuka gerbang perusahaan dan mempersilakan Sungmin untuk masuk.

"Ambillah... ini kunci ruangan Tuan Cho. Tunggulah di sana agar Tuan merasa lebih nyaman. Jangan menunggu di luar." Pak Kang pun berbaik hati pada Sungmin, karena ia adalah istri dari bosnya.

"_Gamsahamnida..._ Tapi tolong, jika Kyuhyun datang jangan beritahukan ia aku ada di sini. Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya..." Sungmin terpaksa berbohong. Karena jika Kyuhyun tahu di kantornya ada Sungmin, ia pasti tidak akan datang.

"_Ne, arasseo..._" Pak Kang tersenyum, ia tak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam perusahaan itu. Sepi sekali, karena memang sudah tak ada lagi yang bekerja di malam-malam buta seperti ini. Lampu-lampu di setiap sudut perusahaan semuanya padam. Sungmin sudah hapal jalan menuju ruangan Kyuhyun, sehingga mudah baginya untuk ke sana.

Sungmin membuka pintu ruangan Kyuhyun dengan kunci yang diberikan Pak Kang. Dengan segera ia masuk ke dalam. Ia mencari-cari stop kontak di semua sudut dinding, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan dan memencetnya. Lampu yang bertengger di langit-langit ruangan itu pun menyala dan kini Sungmin dapat melihat dengan jelas semua isi ruangan Kyuhyun. Ruangan itu sangat rapi, mungkin karena sebelum pergi Kyuhyun merapikannya terlebih dahulu. Di rabanya meja Kyuhyun dengan tangan, terlihat debu-debu menempel dan tertinggal di tangan Sungmin. Wajar saja, ruangan itu tak terjamah sejak empat bulan lalu dan tak ada yang berani masuk ke ruangan itu. Lagipula, tempat itu selalu di kunci.

Namja manis itu merasa sangat lelah sekarang. Ia duduk di sofa yang tersedia di sana. Menselonjorkan kakinya agar urat-uratnya tak menegang.

"_Mianhae, aegya_... _Umma_ sudah membuatmu lelah. Semoga kau baik-baik saja di dalam perut _umma_. _Umma_ percaya kau adalah anak yang kuat." Sungmin mengelus perutnya dengan lembut. Memberikan sentuhan kasih sayang pada calon bayinya itu.

Dua jam lebih berjalan membuatnya ingin segera tidur. Matanya sudah mengerjap-ngerjap menahan kantuk. Ia pikir, ia tak boleh tidur sampai Kyuhyun datang. Takutnya jika Kyuhyun datang dan ia tertidur, maka Kyuhyun akan pergi lagi meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu... Aku tidak boleh tidur..." Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tetap terjaga malam itu. Setidaknya sampai ia menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman itu pada Kyuhyun.

Mata Sungmin menatap ke semua sudut ruangan mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa dilakukannya. Hingga ia melihat ke sebuah meja yang di sana terdapat tumpukan majalah di atasnya. Majalah apa lagi kalau bukan majalah game animasi.

Sungmin menghampiri meja itu dan meraih salah satu majalah yang ada. Dibukanya majalah itu dan dibacanya sedikit. Isinya dalah tips n trik dalam pembuatan game bagi para perancang animasi game. Tentu saja itu bukan bidang Sungmin, dan membaca itu membuat Sungmin sedikit jengah.

"Ah, daripada tidak ada lagi. Ini juga tidak apa-apa..." Tetap dibacanya majalah itu sampai habis. Meskipun tidak mengerti, minimal ia mendapat hiburan dengan melihat gambar-gambar yang lucu di majalah itu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Tiga puluh lima majalah dalam tumpukannya sudah habis dibaca oleh Sungmin. Tidak, lebih tepatnya hanya dilihat-lihat gambarnya. Karena yang dibaca hanya sedikit, yaitu yang hanya dimengerti olehnya.

Ia kini berpikir harus melakukan apa lagi. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk Kyuhyun datang. Hingga ia merasakan bahwa ruangan ini sangat berdebu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sungmin berjalan menuju _pantry_ dan mengambil semua alat kebersihan lalu kembali lagi ke ruangan Kyuhyun. Ia menyapu, mengepel, dan mengelap semua benda yang ada di situ hingga semuanya tampak begitu bersih dan bersinar seperti saat ia datang berkunjung waktu itu.

"Semoga kau senang, Kyu..." Sungmin tersenyum ceria mengingat usahanya untuk menyenangkan hati Kyuhyun.

Ahh...

Perut Sungmin kembali sakit. Sepertinya bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya sedang memberontak lagi. Ia benar-benar kesakitan sekarang. Sungmin pun kembali menuju sofa dan menselonjorkan kakinya. Ia terus mengusap-usap perutnya yang sedikit buncit dan tertutup kemeja itu. Mantel tebalnya ia lepaskan dan diletakkan tak jauh dari sofa.

"_Aegya_, kau tidak boleh begini. Kau jangan marah terus pada umma. Umma melakukan ini agar kita bisa bertemu _appa_mu. _Mianhae... Mianhae chagy..._" Sungmin mengelus perutnya sambil menangis. Hingga dirasakannya tak ada lagi gejolak dari perutnya itu. Sepertinya bayinya itu mengerti perkataanya dan tidak protes lagi.

"Ah, kau memang pintar. Kau pasti dengar kata-kata umma... baiklah _umma_ tidak akan bekerja keras lagi. Kita main _game_ saja sebelum _appa_ datang, _ne?_" Sungmin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi permainan. Rasa ngantuk dan lelahnya masih menjalar, tapi ia harus menahannya.

Di luar ruangan itu sudah terdengar suara gaduh dan orang-orang yang saling menyapa. Sepertinya, jam kerja akan segera dimulai. Tapi Sungmin sadar, tak ada yang boleh mengetahui kalau dirinya ada di ruangan Kyuhyun. Kalau sampai mereka tahu, mereka akan bilang saat Kyuhyun datang nanti.

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan Cho Corporation. Seorang eksekutif muda keluar dari dalamnya, membuat semua yang berada di sekitar situ terkejut. Dan kemudian menundukan kepalanya tersenyum.

Orang itu, orang yang empat bulan lalu pergi meninggalkan perusahaannya dan mempercayai asisten pribadinya untuk menggantikan tugas-tugasnya. Cho Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam perusahaannya dan menyapa semua karyawan yang dilaluinya.

"Apakah Tuan Cho sudah kembali? Ah, syukurlah... Perusahaan ini menjadi sedikit buruk dipegang oleh Tuan Lee." Celetuk salah satu karyawan yeoja.

Kyuhyun pun berhenti dan menatap karyawannya itu kemudian tersenyum. Ucapan sang karyawan membuat ia berhenti lalu menghampirinya.

"Benarkah? Sedikit buruk? Ah, untungnya tidak buruk sekali ya..." perkataannya itu sontak membuat beberapa karyawan yang mendengarnya jadi tertawa. Bosnya itu memang ramah. Jika di ajak bicara ia selalu bercanda. Keseriusannya hanya dicurahkan untuk masalah pekerjaannya saja.

"Tuan, apakah kau akan kembali untuk selamanya?" tanya karyawan yang lainnya lagi.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Hehe, kalian tenang saja. Aku tak akan membuat Donghae mengahancurkan perusahaan ini. Akan kupukuli dia sekarang juga..." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan bercanda.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan jalannya menuju ke meja Seohyun, sekretaris pribadinya itu. Sampai di sana ia langsung menyapa Seohyun dan berbicara to the point.

"Seohyun-_ah_, apa saja yang telah dilakukan Donghae selama aku pergi? Tolong kau buat laporannya sekarang juga."

"_Ne_, Tuan. Aku akan membuatkannya segera."

"_Gamsahamnida..._ Aku akan ke ruangan Donghae dulu."

Meja kerja Seohyun tepat berada di luar ruangan Kyuhyun. Namun tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke ruangannya, Kyuhyun sudah langsung berlalu menuju ruangan Donghae. Sedangkan Sungmin sedang berpikir apa yang akan dilakukannya jika bertemu Kyuhyun nanti. Apakah tersenyum padanya lalu meminta maaf? Atau apa? Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tidak mendengar suara Kyuhyun barusan yang ada di luar ruangan itu.

"_Annyeong_, Donghae-_ah_,.." Sapa Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika masuk ke ruangan Donghae.

"Ah, Cho Kyuhyun... Akhirnya Tuhan mengabulkan doaku. Kau kembali untuk memegang perusahanmu kan? Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi..." sepertinya Donghae sangat bahagia melihat Kyuhyun saat itu.

"Tidak Donghae-ah... Tugasmu menggantikanku belum selesai. Aku memang sedikit khawatir akan perusahaanku. Tapi aku tidak punya orang yang dapat kupercaya lagi."

"Aku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi Kyu. Kemampuanku terbatas." Donghae mencoba menolak permintaan Kyuhyun kali ini. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu masalah yang dihadapi Kyuhyun sehingga membuatnya harus pergi. Kyuhyun hanya bilang, 'jangan tanyakan apa-apa padaku' sehingga Donghae pun tidak berani bertanya akan hal itu.

"Aku akan mendatangkan seorang pengajar untukmu. Agar kemampuanmu menjadi lebih baik dalam hal bisnis. Kau tidak bisa menolak perintahku." Kyuhyun menegaskan suaranya pada Donghae membuat asisten sekaligus temannya itu menjadi sedikit takut.

"_Arasseo..._" Donghae pun akhirnya menyerah. Ia tidak bisa melawan atasannya.

Kyuhyun hendak membuka pintu ruangan kerjanya. Ia memasukkan kuncinya tapi ternyata pintu itu sudah tak terkunci. Kyuhyun memang punya kuncinya dan yang ada di tangan Pak Kang adalah kunci cadangan. Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit terkejut karena hal ini. Apa yang dilakukan Pak Kang di ruangannya? Bukankah Pak Kang seorang satpam, masa ia ingin membersihkan ruangannya itu? Atau jangan-jangan ruangannya itu kemalingan?

CKLEKk...

Pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka. Sungmin yang sedang duduk di sofa menjadi terkejut dan dadanya menjadi bergetar hebat. Ia yakin itu Kyuhyun yang membukanya.

Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam ruangannya, dan...

DEGH..

"Min, kau?" Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Sungmin ada di hadapannya.

GLEP

Segera Sungmin berhambur memeluk Kyuhyun. Ia mengeratkan tubuhnya di dada suaminya itu. Erat sekali, seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya dan takut akan kehilangan lagi. Sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga air matanya membasahi jas hitam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih kaget, tapi lama-kelamaan tangannya pun ikut merengkuh tubuh Sungmin. Memeluknya dengan erat meski sedikit ragu-ragu.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada kyuhyun. Matanya menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah suaminyaitu, dan..

CHU~

Sungmin tak dapat menahan rasa rindunya lagi. Ia mencium Kyuhyun dengan intens sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam pasrah menerima ciuman itu. Tak bereaksi sama sekali. Sungmin melumat bibir Kyuhyun dan berharap ciumannya itu disambut hangat. Lama kelamaan Kyuhyun terbawa suasana. Tak dipungkiri ia juga sangat merindukan Sungmin dan menginginkan ciuman itu. Ia pun membalas ciuman Sungmin dengan sangat lembut dan penuh cinta. Tapi rupanya, kesadaran menghampiri otak Kyuhyun. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan mendorong tubuh Sungmin.

"Kyu..." Sungmin menangis. Tubuhnya terhempas ke lantai.

"_Mianhae_, Min... Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kita bukan milikku lagi..." Sungmin bangkit dan kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau salah.., Kau salah, Kyu.." Sungmin terus menangis di pelukan Kyuhyun. Meski Kyuhyun berusaha melepasnya, Sungmin terus saja mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku... aku masih istrimu. Aku tak pernah menandatangani surat cerai darimu. Kita... Kita... masih suami istri... hiks..." Isakan tangisnya semakin keras di dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Benarkah Sungmin masih istrinya?

"_Saranghae... Sarangahaeyo_ Cho Kyuhyun..." Sungmin akhirnya bisa mengutarakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun kaget dan akhirnya memeluk Sungmin dengan begitu erat.

Sungmin kembali mencium Kyuhyun lebih dulu dan Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Mereka saling menumpahkan kerinduannya masing-masing. Kini Kyuhyun yang mendominasi ciuman mereka hingga Sungmin akhirnya merasa kehabisan udara.

"Kyu... aku sesak..." Sungmin berbicara di sela ciumannya. Kyuhyun pun sadar dan akhirnya menyelesaikan ciuman mereka.

"_Mianhae... Na do saranghae..._" Kini Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

Ahh.. Kyu..

"Min, _gwenchanayo?_"

"Sakit, Kyu.." Kyuhyun terlihat khawatir dan membopong Sungmin ke sofa.

"Mana yang sakit, Min? Sebentar, aku akan panggilkan Dokter." Kyuhyun beranjak untuk menyuruh Seohyun memanggil dokter yang bekerja di klinik khusus perusahaannya, tapi Sungmin lebih dulu menarik tangannya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa aneh.

Sungmin membawa tangan Kyuhyun ke perutnya yang masih tertutup kemeja. Perut buncitnya tidak terlihat karena kemeja itu besar. Diputar-putarnya tangan Kyuhyun di sana. Kini tanpa dibimbing lagi Kyuhyun mengerti kalau Sungmin merasa nyaman jika diusap perutnya. Ia pun mengusap-usap perut istrinya.

"Apa seperti ini baik?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin.

"_Eumm..._" Sungmin mengangguk dengan sangat manis membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum.

"_Uri aegya_, sangat merindukan appanya..."

"A.,. apa maksudmu, Min?" Kyuhyun mencoba mencari tahu dari kata-kata Sungmin barusan.

"_Ne_, Kyu... Aku hamil enam bulan..," Sukses mata Kyuhyun membulat. Ia terlihat berpikir mengingat-ingat kejadian di masa lalunya. Ya, ini adalah empat bulan kepergiannya. Tapi dua bulan sebelumnya ia pernah melakukan hubungan suami istri dengan Sungmin. Tepatnya saat pesta perayaan wisuda mereka di rumah Yesung.

"Tapi... kau namja, Min?" Kyuhyun sepertinya mencoba untuk tidak percaya. Mana mungkin Sungmin hamil. Terlebih kandungannya sudah enam bulan. Tapi saat ia menyentuh perut itu, memang perut istrinya membuncit meski tidak terlalu besar.

"Ini benar Kyu. Dokter bilang tubuhku memproduksi sel telur dan aku juga memiliki rahim sebagai tempat pertumbuhan janin." Sungmin menjelaskan, berharap suaminya itu akan percaya.

Kyuhyun menangis, ia memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Tangannya mengusap rambut Sungmin dan sesekali mencium kening istrinya.

"Kyu... Kau tak akan pergi lagi kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kau, tak akan meninggalkanku lagi kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kau mau memaafkanku kan?" Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Kau mau menerima anak kita kan?" Tak ada anggukan saat ini.

"Kau jangan menangis terus. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Kita akan membesarkan anak kita bersama-sama..." Kyuhyun mengusap air mata Sungmin dan menyakinkannya. Kini Sungmin pun tersenyum dengan begitu manis di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Cup~

Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas dan tersenyum. Kyuhyun membalas dengan memeluknya...

.

.

.

TBC

_**n_n**_

_**Lagi-lagi mianhae, MiNa ga bisa bales review satu satu**_

**_Tapi MiNa berharap reader semua tetep mau review_**

**_Coz itu yang buat MiNa semangat_**

**_Jongmal gomawo untuk semuanya_**

**_..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previous chapter 6**

"Kyu... Kau tak akan pergi lagi kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kau, tak akan meninggalkanku lagi kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kau mau memaafkanku kan?" Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Kau mau menerima anak kita kan?" Tak ada anggukan saat ini.

"Kau jangan menangis terus. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Kita akan membesarkan anak kita bersama-sama..." Kyuhyun mengusap air mata Sungmin dan menyakinkannya. Kini Sungmin pun tersenyum dengan begitu manis di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Cup~

Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas dan tersenyum. Kyuhyun membalas dengan memeluknya...

**Chapter 7**

"Kau jangan menangis terus. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Kita akan membesarkan anak kita bersama-sama.." Kyuhyun mengusap air mata Sungmin dan menyakinkannya. Kini Sungmin pun tersenyum dengan begitu manis di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Cup~

Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas dan tersenyum. Kyuhyun membalas dengan memeluknya. Hangat..

"Kyu, aku ingin tidur..." Sungmin berucap lemah di pelukan Kyuhyun. Tampak sekali wajah bahagia itu sedang kelelahan.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan ia pun terperangah mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Kenapa istrinya itu tiba-tiba bicara ingin tidur.

"_Mianhae_, Kyu... aku tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk menunggumu. Aku takut kau pergi lagi..." Sungmin pun menceritakan bagaimana perjuangannya untuk bertemu Kyuhyun. Mulai dari ia pergi ke Hotel Ellysta sampai jalan kaki menuju kantornya di tengah malam dan berusaha untuk terus terjaga sambil membaca majalah-majalah yang tak dimengertinya dan membersihkan semua ruangan Kyuhyun yang luas itu.

"_Yaa!_ kenapa kau melakukan itu semua? Kau tidak hanya menyiksa dirimu, Min... kau juga menyiksa anak kita! Aishh.." Kyuhyun seperti marah mendengar pengakuan Sungmin barusan.

Melihat sedikit emosi di wajah Kyuhyun, Sungmin jadi merasa bersalah. Ia segera memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"_Mianhae..._ Tapi rasa sakit itu terbayarkan sudah, Kyu. Kau kini bersamaku lagi, iya kan?" Sungmin meminta maaf sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

Sudah cukup pelukan hangat itu, Kyuhyun pu melepaskannya. Ditatapnya wajah Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang dan cinta.

"Sekarang ayo kita pulang, kau harus beristirahat di rumah. _Kajja!_" Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin untuk membantunya bangun dari sofa.

"_Anni_, aku ingin tidur di sini saja boleh kan? Kau sekarang bekerjalah, sudah lama kau tidak mengurus perusahaanmu..." Sungmin sungguh sangat mengerti posisi Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin menggangu Kyuhyun dalam pekerjaannya.

"Tidak, Min... di sini tidak ada tempat tidur. Itu tidak baik untukmu yang sedang hamil. Aku tidak mau kau menyiksa anak kita lagi. _Arasseo?_" Kyuhyun tetap mengajak Sungmin utnuk pulang. Tampaknya ia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Sungmin akibat usahanya untuk menemukan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin akhirnya mengerti setelah dibujuk untuk pulang. Kyuhyun mengancam tidak akan peduli pada Sungmin lagi jika ia memaksa untuk tidur di kantor. Kyuhyun pun menuntun Sungmin untuk berdiri dari sofa. Ia mengepal telapak tangan Sungmin dan menggandengnya berjalan dengan hati-hati. Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat sikap protektif suaminya, ini sungguh sangat membahagiakan untuknya.

Sepasang suami istri itu pun keluar dari ruangan milik Presiden Direktur Cho Corporation. Tentu saja semua karyawan yang ada di luar ruangan Kyuhyun heran melihat mereka keluar bersama. Terdengar beberapa ocehan dari beberapa karyawan, dan tanda-tanda bingung dari raut wajah mereka.

"Seohyun_-ah_, apa kau melihat saat istri tuan Cho masuk?" tanya salah satu karyawan pada sekretaris pribadi Kyuhyun.

"_Molla_, aku tak tahu sama sekali. Kapan beliau masuk ya? Masa tidak ada yang melihat?" Seohyun pun terlihat lebih bingung dari karyawan lainnya. Secara meja Seohyun paling dekat dengan pintu ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Apakah istri Tuan Cho hantu? Sehingga ia bisa masuk lewat mana saja. Menembus dinding misalnya?" kali ini celetuk karyawan yang lainnya.

"_Aissh_, kau ini. Masa iya Tuan Cho menikah dengan hantu!" kayawan yang lainnya lagi ikut menjawab.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tentu saja mendengar ocehan yeoja-yeoja itu. Namun tak ada keinginan sama sekali bagi mereka untuk menghiraukannya. Mereka berdua sedang bahagia, dan mereka tidak menyia-nyiakan kebahagiaan itu barang sedetikpun.

"Dasar, _yeoja_ tukang gosip!" ucap Kyuhyun pelan sambil terus menggandeng Sungmin keluar.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, Kyu.. Mereka kan hanya heran tiba-tiba aku bisa keluar bersamamu." Sungmin mencoba membela karyawan-karyawan suaminya itu.

"Ah, iya-iya baiklah. Aku minta maaf..." Sungmin tersenyum mendengar permintaan maaf Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di parkiran mobil. Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobil untuk sungmin dan membantunya masuk, setelah itu baru dirinya sendiri yang masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sampai di apartemen mereka. Mereka menuju ke kamar dan Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin di tempat tidur.

"Min, aku masih bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bilang mencintaiku, bukankah kau mencintai Sunny?" Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin bicara sambil menaikkan selimut ke dada Sungmin. Namun tampaknya tak ada tanggapan dari orang yang diajak bicara itu. Hanya terdengar tarikan nafas yang sangat lembut dan teratur.

"_Aishh_, cepat sekali kau tidur..." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kemudian mengecup kening istrinya.

_~what if nehga geudel munja mannassut damyun..._

_~ani chalali na geudehleul mollassut damyun..._

Kyuhyun mendengar suara ponsel Sungmin yang berdering. Kyuhyun mencari sumber suara itu, dan arahnya dari celana Sungmin. Benar saja, saat Kyuhyun memebuka selimut Sungmin ia melihat ada yang menyala di saku celana istrinya. Ia pun mengambil ponsel itu. Wookie~ nama itu yang tertera di ditekannya tombol hijau, namun ia tidak langsung bicara di telepon itu.

"_Yoboseo, hyung..._ hyung bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah bertemu Kyuhyun?" Suara Wookie dari seberang sana terlihat sangat cemas dengan keadaan Sungmin.

"_Yaa!_ jadi kau yang memberitahunya? Sudah kuduga sejak awal!" Kyuhyun berteriak di telepon, membuat Sungmin sedikit melenguh dalam tidurnya. Kyuhyun pun beranjak keluar dari kamar agar tidak mengganggu tidur Sungmin.

"Kyu... Kyuhyun?" Jawab Wookie kaget.

"_Ne_, ini aku Cho Kyuhyun. Apa kau kaget mendengar suaraku?" Kyuhyun berkata lagi dengan ketus.

"Mian Kyu... Tapi di mana Sungmin hyung?" Wookie bertanya penasaran, takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Sungmin.

"_Molla_, aku sudah mengusirnya tadi..." Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak peduli di telepon. Padahal aslinya ia terkikik geli mendengar suara-suara cemas dari Wookie.

"_Yaa_, Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungmin?" Kali ini suara di seberang telepon berubah lebih , ini pasti suara Yesung.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa hyung. Aku hanya memintanya pergi, lalu ia pun pergi begitu saja. Dan ponselnya tertinggal di sini..." kekehan Kyuhyun bertambah lagi. Tapi masih ditahannya agar dua orang yang suka ikut campur itu tidak tahu.

"Tidak mungkin! Sungmin sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Tidak mungkin ia pergi begitu saja..." Yesung bertambah yakin kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin.

"Terserah kau saja, _hyung_. Aku lelah, ingin tidur siang! Tut... tut..." Pembicaraan itu diakhiri oleh Kyuhyun yang menutup teleponnya.

Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang tertidur pulas di kasurnya. Ia meletakkan ponsel Sungmin di atas meja samping tempat tidur, kemudian ia sendiri beranjak ke ranjang dan tidur di samping Sungmin. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin sambil tidur dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Sungmin sadar ada yang memeluknya, hingga ia pun mengeratkan pelukan itu. Semakin membenamkan dirinya di dada Kyuhyun tanpa membuka matanya. Keduanya kini telah terlelap dan melayang dalam mimpi indahnya.

Terdengar suara gedoran pintu di apartemen Kyuhyun. Suami istri yang sedang tidur siang itu jadi terbangun.

"tidurlah lagi, _chagy_... aku akan membuka pintu." Kyuhyun tidak ingin Sungmin terbangun karena nampaknya ia masih kelelahan.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya. Dua orang yang tampak sedang panik itu telihat di depan Kyuhyun.

"Ka... Kalian!" Kyuhyun kaget melihat dua namja itu.

"Kau? Kenapa kau ada di sini. Di mana Sungmin?" Yesung menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Tidak peduli lagi arti sahabat di antara mereka.

"Sungmin sudah pergi dari apartemen ini. Jadi sekarang aku yang menempatinya. Lagi pula apartemen ini orangtuaku yang membelinya." Jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

BUGH!

Sebuah tinju melayang ke wajah Kyuhyun, meninggalkan lebam kebiruan di pipinya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Kyu? Kau menyakiti Sungmin hyung..." Wookie yang memang lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya hanya berkata dengan sangat menyesal.

"Kau tahu? Sungmin _hyung_ sedang mengandung anakmu..." Wookie semakin bersedih dan terduduk di lantai.

"Sudahlah Wookie-ah... tak perlu kau pedulikan Kyuhyun. Lebih baik kita cari Sungmin..." Yesung mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya agar kembali berdiri, kemudian mengajaknya pergi dari apartemen Kyuhyun.

"_Aissh,_ pukulan Yesung hyung ternyata sakit juga. Sampai pipiku lebam-lebam begini..." rutuk Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tamu.

"Siapa yang bertamu, Kyu?" Sungmin keluar dari kamar tidur dan langsung bertanya. Rambutnya masih sangat berantakan karena baru bangun tidur.

"Kau sudah bangun, Min... Seperti biasa, tamu itu adalah dua orang yang selalu ikut campur urusan kita..." Kyuhyun seperti enggan mengucapkannya. Sungmin pun menghampiri Kyuhyun di sofa, dan dilihatnya wajah suaminya itu yang lebam kebiruan.

"_OMO!_ Kyu... Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Sungmin menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun yang biru-biru itu.

"Apa lagi kalau bukan akibat ulah mereka..." jawab Kyuhyun seadanya. Namun tetap saja ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat sang Princess khawatir padanya.

"_Yaah_... kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?" Sungmin terheran melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin orang sakit tapi malah tersenyum-senyum.

"_Ahni._.. aku senang melihatmu khawatir padaku..." Kini wajah Sungmin sudah merona seperti buah delima. Siapa yang tidak malu jika wajahnya dipandangi terus oleh suaminya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Kyu. Aku malu..." jawab Sungmin dengan polosnya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Lepaskan Kyu, kau menghimpit anak kita..." Sebenarnya Sungmin senang mendapat pelukan hangat dari Kyuhyun, tapi perutnya merasa sesak. Ia juga tak mau menyakiti bayi di kandungannya itu lagi.

"Ah, _ne. Mianhae.._"

"Sekarang katakan padaku, kenapa mereka melakukan ini padamu?" desak Sungmin merasa ingin tahu yang sebenarnya.

Hehe, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dengan manisnya dan kemudian menjelaskan kejadian yang sesungguhnya. Mendengar penjelasan itu, Sungmin menjadi sedikit tidak terima.

"Kau membuat Yesung dan Wookie mencemaskanku. Kau harus katakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka!" Kini Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun bercerita yang sebenarnya pada dua orang sahabatnya itu.

"_Ahni_, aku tidak mau. Mau taruh dimana reputasiku nanti. Yesung sudah memukul wajahku, dan sekarang aku harus minta maaf. _Huft..._" Kyuhyun menolak karena merasa gengsi.

"Baiklah. Reputasimu memang tinggi. Kalau begitu aku saja yang bicara pada mereka." Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, itu tandanya ia setuju jika Sungmin yang bicara sebenarnya.

Sungmin mendial nomor Yesung dari ponselnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam terpaku sambil menatap istrinya.

"_Yoboseyo..._ Yesung-ah ini aku Sungmin. Aku sudah berada di rumah bersama Kyuhyun jadi kalian jangan mencemaskanku lagi, _ne_?" Sungmin bebicara dengan nada yang meyakinkan.

"_Mwo_? Apa kau bilang? Kau sudah bersama Kyuhyun? Sejak kapan? Kenapa Kyuhyun berbohong pada kami. Aishh, keterlaluan bocah itu!" Yesung jadi kesal mendengar pengakuan Sungmin.

"_Mianhae..._ Kyuhyun bilang ia hanya ingin memberi pelajaran agar kalian tidak ikut campur urusan kami."

"Apa kau keberatan jika kami ikut campur, Min? Bukankah kau yang menginginkan kami agar dapat menemukan Kyuhyun?" Yesung mulai jengah kali ini.

"Tidak... aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Justru aku akan senang sekali jika kalian peduli pada kami. Itu... itu hanya keinginan Kyuhyun." Sungmin sudah mulai takut pada Yesung yang sedang marah di teleponnya.

"Katakan pada suamimu itu, aku tak akan peduli lagi dengan rumah tangga kalian. Sudah cukup aku merasa direpotkan seperti ini!" nada suara Yesung semakin tinggi saja.

"Mianhae Yesung-_ah_... _hiks_.." Sepertinya Sungmin menjadi sensitif sekarang. Masa hanya dibentak begitu saja ia menangis. Lagipula yang dimarahi kan Kyuhyun, bukan dirinya. Air mata itu pun tak dapat dibendungnya lagi, padahal ia sudah bersusah payah untuk tidak menangis.

_Hiks.. hiks.._

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin menangis akhirnya merebut ponsel yang digunakan untuk menelepon Yesung dan mematikan panggilannya.

"Min, _gwenchanaseyo?_" Kyuhyun terlihat khawatir.

"Yesung... dia memarahiku, Kyu..." Sungmin masih menangis dalam bicaranya.

"Yesung hyung tidak memarahimu, _Chagy..._ Ia hanya sedang emosi saat ini." Meski masih marah atas pukulan Yesung, Kyuhyun tetap membelanya. Biar bagaimanapun Yesung dan Wookie adalah sahabat terbaiknya.

"Kenapa kau malah membelanya? Jelas-jelas ia sudah memukulmu!" Sungmin beranjak dari sofa dan masuk ke dalam kamar lagi.

'Kenapa hatinya bisa berubah begitu cepat? Tadi dia memintaku untuk minta maaf, tapi sekarang ia malah marah saat aku membela Yesung _hyung_. Ah, apa orang hamil memang seperti itu...' gumam kyuhyun dalam hati sambil memperhatikan Sungmin yang berjalan menjauhinya. Ia pun tersenyum...

Kyuhyun ikut masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan ia melihat istrinya sedang berbaring membelakanginya. Dadanya sedikit berguncang, mungkin ia masih menangis. Kyuhyun naik ke atas ranjang dan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Dagu Kyuhyun menyentuh pundak Sungmin dan tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sungmin sambil mengusap-usap perut Sungmin.

"Mianhae _chagy..._ aku tak bermaksud membela Yesung hyung." Tetap saja tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin. Ia masih sesenggukan dengan wajah membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Katakan, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memafkanku?" Kyuhyun merasakan bahwa Sungmin memang benar-benar marah padanya. Semakin dipeluknya tubuh Sungmin dari belakang dan sesekali Kyuhyun mencium tengkuk Sungmin.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan Sungmin langsung membalikkan badannya. Kini wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan melakukan apapun?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengusap air matanya. Kemudian Kyuhyun pun ikut mengusapnya juga.

"_Ne_, katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan..." Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah malaikatnya itu. 'Kenapa Sungmin mudah sekali dirayu?' begitu batin Kyuhyun sambil terus menatap sang istri.

Sungmin terlihat sedikit berpikir. Matanya menatap langit-langit, lalu..

CHU~

Sungmin tiba-tiba saja mencium bibir kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang terlihat kaget kemudian membulatkan matanya. Sungmin masih ingin merasakan bibir lembut Kyuhyun dan tak ingin melepaskannya. Kyuhyun yang tampak mulai menikmati ciuman Sungmin kini memejamkan matanya. Keduanya kini saling berciuman dengan intens. Sungmin masih mendominasi sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menerimanya dengan pasrah.

Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Dilumatnya bibir Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kasar. Lidah Sungmin masuk menerobos untuk mencari lidah Kyuhyun, namun sepertinya Kyuhyun hanya bisa menikmatinya tanpa membalas ciuman Sungmin. Merasakan suaminya hanya pasrah saja, akhirnya Sungmin melepas ciuman itu.

"Kyu...?" Sungmin mendesah kecewa. Seperti bertanya mengapa Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin bekerja sendiri.

"_Waeyo_, Min?" Kyuhyun seperti ingin tahu mengapa Sungmin tiba-tiba melepas ciumanya. Padahal ciuman tadi sudah begitu panas.

Sungmin kembali membelakangi Kyuhyun. Dadanya kembali berguncang menahan isakan kecewa dari hatinya. Namun Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam begitu saja. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin dari belakang. Wajahnya menempel di leher Sungmin.

"Apa kau ingin aku menyentuhmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut. Sungmin hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya dengan malu. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat anggukan itu.

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dan membalikkan wajahnya agar agar dapat dilihat Kyuhyun dengan jelas. Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang akan melakukan apapun agar aku memaafkanmu..." jawab Sungmin pelan dan tertunduk. Arah pandangannya tertuju ke dada Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_, aku kan melakukan apapun..." jawab Kyuhyun lagi mempertegas ucapannya. Ia memang mau melakukan apapun agar Sungmin mau memaafkannya, padahal hanya karena membela Yesung.

"_Jinjja?_" Wajah Sungmin kini kembali ceria. Ah, ia polos sekali. Sebentar menangis, sebentar tertawa.

"_Eumm.._" Kyuhyun menjawab sambil menganngukan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Merasa mendapat persetujuan dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera bergerak. Tangan-tangan lentiknya menyentuh dada kyuhyun dan satu persatu membuka kancing kemeja Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam saja, ia sadar kalau Sungmin memang benar-benar sedang berhasrat sekarang.

Kini tinggal kancing terakhir di kemeja Kyuhyun yang belum terlepas. Namun, sebelum Sungmin membukanya Kyuhyun sudah menepis tangan lentik itu terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak sekarang, Min... Aku tidak mau melakukannya siang-siang..." Sungmin kembali terlihat kecewa karena harus menahan hasratnya itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan senyum, ia tidak ingin membuat istrinya itu tambah marah.

'_Mianhae_, Min... Aku juga menginginkannya. Tapi aku ingin kau merasakan betapa tersiksanya menahan hasrat untuk bercinta seperti yang kurasakan dulu.' Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Apa kita akan melakukannya nanti malam?" tanya Sungmin pura-pura tegar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya seperti memohon. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya.

"_Molla..._" Kyu kini mencoba untuk menggoda Sungmin.

"Lalu kapan kita akan melakukannya?"

"Besok... besoknya lagi... besoknya lagi... atau mungkin setelah anak kita lahir.. atau setelah anak kita sudah besar..." candaan Kyuhyun benar-benar menyebalkan bagi Sungmin..

"Kyu!" Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun yang masih terbuka.

"Mandilah, ini sudah sore. Kau sangat bau, aku jadi tidak mau menyentuhmu!" Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin dan bangkit dari berbaringnya.

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Sungmin jadi terperanjak. Ia pun jadi ikut bangun dari berbaringnya.

"Jadi karena itu? _Arasseo_, aku akan mandi sekarang lalu kita akan melakukannya kan?" Kenapa Sungmin jadi keras kepala seperti itu.

Kyuhyun jadi merasa bersalah telah menggoda istrinya. Tapi tetap saja, tujuanya di awal adalah ia ingin Sungmin merasakan betapa sakitnya menahan hasrat untuk bercinta. Sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi, Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Membuatnya terduduk di ranjang di sebelah Kyuhyun duduk.

Kyuhyun memegang pipi istrinya dengan lembut. Ditatapnya wajah Sungmin yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun kagum akan sosok namja sangat dicintanya itu.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, _eoh?_" Kyuhyun sadar jika sikap istrinya itu berubah sangat jauh. Dulu, ia sangat jauh dari kesan agresif dan manja.

"_Eh?_" Sungmin jadi bingung mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Katakan, apa yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu!" Kyuhyun jadi sangat kaget. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kali Sungmin bicara seperti itu. Kyuhyun hanya heran, bukankah Sungmin mencintai Sunny?

"Aku tahu, tapi bagaimana dengan Sunny?" Sungmin jadi merasa sedih. Saat ia ingin membangun sebuah keluarga bersama Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun malah mengungkitnya lagi. Rasa bersalah itu kembali muncul. Salah karena telah membuat Kyuhyun salah paham atas tragedi ciumannya bersama Sunny.

"_Mianhae_, Kyu... aku sudah tidak bersamanya lagi..." Jawab Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa Sunny meninggalkanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi ingin tahu.

"_Ahni_, aku yang meninggalkannya..." Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Bukankah Sungmin mencintai Sunny, kenapa ia sendiri meninggalkannya.

"_Mianhae,_ karena kau harus melihatku berciuman dengan wanita itu. Itu adalah ciuman perpisahan darinya, karena aku tetap memutuskan untuk bersamamu..." Sungmin bercerita tanpa berani mengangkat kepalanya. Ia takut. Takut kalau Kyuhyun akan marah.

"Jadi, saat itu aku salah paham?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dan dijawab oleh anggukan dari Sungmin. Kemudian Sungmin langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun sambil terus bergumam kata maaf. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Kau tidak salah chagy... Sekarang katakan padaku, sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin. Mendengar itu, Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sejak... kau pergi meninggalkan aku." Aku sungmin dengan ragu-ragu. Ia malu harus mengakui itu.

"Apa kau merasa kesepian?" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Apa kau menangis terus?" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Sudah kuduga dari awal, kau pasti jatuh di tanganku..." Khyuhyun tersenyum puas. Ia merasa bangga sekarang.

Tiba-tiba,

~CHU

Senyum dibibir Kyuhyun pun menghilang karena Sungmin segera menciumnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menciumku? Cepatlah mandi!" Suruh Kyuhyun pura-pura marah.

"_Ne_, setelah mandi apa aku harus memakai pakaian seksi?" Sungmin masih berharap akan melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu. Kau harus memasak untukku, perutku lapar sekali sejak pagi belum makan." Ucap Kyuhyun yang masih tidak mau menuruti permintaan Sungmin untuk melakukan itu.

"Huh, kau kira aku sudah makan? Sejak semalam aku di kantormu, dan pulang langsung tidur tanpa menyentuh makanan sedikitpun. Sabar _nae aegya_, _appa_mu memang menyebalkan." Ceracau Sungmin sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tentu saja Kyuhyun mendengarnya, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum puas kembali.

.

.

.

TBC

_**Mianhae, karena lama update. MiNa tetep tunggu reviewnya ^_^**_

_**Maaf MiNa ga bisa balesin review satu-satu, tapi MiNa mau ucapin terima kasih banyak buat reader setia ff ini. **_

_**Gomawoyo n_n**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Mianhae buat yg minta NC... MiNa belum bisa bikinin, coz terus terang MiNa masih agak2 risih buat NC. Masah gampangan baca daripada buatnya. hehe...**_

**Chapter 8**

Sungmin POV

Aku tidak tahu harus berucap apa lagi. Kebahagiaanku serasa sudah lengkap sekarang. Aku bisa kembali berkumpul bersama Kyuhyun, suamiku yang baru aku sadari kalau aku begitu mencintainya. Dan sekarang di rahimku ada seonggok daging hasil buah cinta kami yang kelak akan menjadi bayi mungil dan membawa sejuta kebahagiaan bagi kami.

Saat makan malam tadi, Kyuhyun bertanya lagi mengenai usia kandunganku. Padahal aku sudah memberitahunya saat di kantor tadi pagi, kenapa ia bertanya lagi? Ah mungkin saat itu ia tidak terlalu fokus. Aku katakan padanya kalau uri aegya sudah enam bulan di perutku. Tapi ia langsung membelalakkan matanya dan tidak percaya.

"Apa kau sudah periksakan kandunganmu ke dokter?" Tanya Kyuhyun padaku.

"Belum lagi. Terakhir aku periksa adalah tiga bulan yang lalu bersama Umma Cho. Itu pun umma yang mengajakku." Aku sadar kalau aku salah. Seharusnya aku memeriksakan kandunganku setiap bulan.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu, Min? Apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan kondisi bayimu? Aku merasa janggal, kandungan usia enam bulan tidak akan sekecil itu." Kyuhyun berkata sambil sedikit emosi.

"Mianhae... saat itu yang ada di pikiranku hanya dirimu. Aku takut tidak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu.." aku hanya bisa menundukkan pandangan. Menatap piring berisi makan yang ada di meja makan.

"Apa kau jarang makan? Aku takut bayi kita kekurangan nutrisi sehingga perkembangannya lambat." Kyuhyun bertanya lagi, tampak kekahawatiran di matanya.

"Anniyo... Aku selalu makan dengan lahap. Bahkan porsi makanku meningkat. Anak kita selalu membuatku lapar." Kusanggah pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit berpikir. Mungkin ada yang mengganggu pikirannya, pasti tentang kandunganku. Meski aku masih merasa bersalah, tetap saja aku senang kalau Kyuhyun perhatian pada perkembangan anaknya. Ah bukan, maksudku anak kami.

"Selesaikan makanmu, lalu kita tidur." Huh, kenapa suasana jadi tidak enak seperti ini. Ia memintaku untuk segera tidur, padahal aku sangat ingin melakukannya. Entah kenapa bayiku sepertinya sangat ingin mendapat sentuhan dan belaian lembut dari appanya. Tidak, ini bukan murni keinginan bayiku. Aku juga sangat merindukan sentuhan Kyuhyun pada tubuhku. Tapi jika suasana seperti ini, aku mana berani memintanya.

Setelah selesai makan, aku membersihkan piring-piring kotor bekas makanan kami. Kyuhyun sudah masuk ke dalam kamar lebih dulu. Aku jadi tidak berani mengajaknya bicara lagi. Dia pasti sedang marah.

Selesai mencuci piring, aku pun masuk ke dalam kamar. Kulihat Kyuhyun sedang berbaring di tempat tidur. Ia tidak tidur, masih kulihat matanya yang berkedip sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Aku mendekat lalu kubaringkan juga tubuhku di sebelahnya. Aku tak berani berkata apa-apa. Kupikir, hanya memejamkan mata kemudian tidur. Lalu esok akan kembali seperti sedia kala.

Perasaanku tidak enak jika seperti ini. Mataku memang terpejam, tapi aku tidak tidur. Lalu kurasakan ranjang kami bergetar, sepertinya Kyuhyun merubah posisi berbaringnya. Meski aku tidak membuka mata, aku tahu kalau sekarang Kyuhyun sedang menatapku. Kini dapat kurasakan tangan Kyuhyun mengelus-elus perutku. Ini sungguh nyaman. Tak lama kemudian ia merengkuh tubuhku dan memelukku. Kudengar detak jantungnya yang mengalun lembut di telingaku. Nafasnya yang teratur juga berhembus ke dahiku. Aku pun membuka mata.

"Kyu..." panggilku dengan lembut, tak ingin membuatnya marah.

"Hmm? Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya padaku. Ia masih memelukku.

"Aku pikir kau marah padaku..." Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mengecup keningku.

"Besok aku akan melihat perusahaan sebentar. Setelah itu, kita pergi ke dokter kandungan..." ucapnya seakan bertanya.

"Ne, aku mengerti. Jadi kau tidak marah?" tentu saja aku masih belum yakin jika suasana masih seperti ini.

"Memangnya aku terlihat sedang marah? Aku kan tidak membentakmu..." Kyuhyun bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kau bicara terlalu sedikit, aku jadi takut!" seruku sambil memukul dadanya. Ia pun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Ah, aroma ini.. aroma yang sangat aku rindukan selama empat bulan belakangan.

Kami terdiam sambil berpelukan. Aku belum ingin tidur. Aku masih ingin menikmati betapa nyamannya berada dalam pelukan suamiku. Kurapatkan wajahku ke dadanya agar aku merasa kehangatan yang lebih. Aku pikir Kyuhyun sudah tidur, tapi ternyata...

"Min..." ia memanggil namaku.

"Hmm?"

"Kau bilang anak kita selalu membuatmu lapar. Tapi kenapa kau makan sedikit sekali tadi?" Ia bertanya lagi padaku.

"Entahlah, Kyu... Mungkin karena ia sudah bertemu appanya." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Ia pun ikut tersenyum juga.

Malam itu, kami melewati malam yang dingin sambil berpelukan. Kami tidur sampai pagi dengan kondisi seperti itu.

Sungmin POV End

.

.

Author POV

"Min, bersiaplah aku akan menjemputmu." Suara dari seberang telepon itu menyapa Sungmin.

"Ne, Kyu..." Telepon itu pun ditutupnya.

Kyuhyun menelepon Sungmin dari Kantornya. Mereka sudah berencana untuk memeriksa kandungan Sungmin ke dokter.

Sungmin mengelus lembut perutnya. Ia bahagia sekali sepertinya.

"Kau lihat kan chagy, appa begitu perhatian pada kita..."

"Tapi... umma takut yang appamu khawatirkan itu benar. Semoga kondisimu tidak bermasalah..."

Sungmin bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Ia tampak ceria sekali dengan kemeja warna pink kesukaannya. Semenjak hamil, ia tak pernah memakai kaos lagi. Ia sadar kalau kaos akan membuat bayinya merasa sesak dan pengap.

Sebuah pesan singkat datang ke ponsel Sungmin, dan ia pun segera pergi ke luar gedung apartemen untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Perasaannya sangat bahagia, seperti akan pergi berkencan saja. Di depan gedung apartemen, Sungmin melihat suaminya sedang bersender di depan pintu mobilnya. Sungmin menghampiri, lalu Kyuhyun pun membukakan pintu mobil untuk istrinya. Sebelum istrinya masuk,

~CHU

Kecupan sekilas mendarat di bibir Sungmin.

"Kyu..." Sungmin kaget dan wajahnya langsung merona merah. Sangat manis.

"Hari ini kau cantik sekali, Min..."

BLUSH~

Sudah merah, makin merah pula wajahnya mendengar pujian Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masuk dan duduk di kursi sebelah Kyuhyun. Setelah itu baru kemudian Kyuhyun yang masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Setelah duduk di dalam mobil, Kyuhyun pun memasangkan seatbelt pada Sungmin. Kemudian Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan perut Sungmin.

"Aegya, ayo kita periksakan dirimu. Appa harap kau baik-baik saja, ne?" Kyuhyun pun mengecup perut Sungmin dari luar kemejanya. Kemudian ia bangkit dan menyalakan mobilnya.

"Kyu..." Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun pelan sedangkan yang dipanggil masih fokus pada setirnya.

"Hmm?" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Kau tampan!" seru Sungmin malu-malu.

"Hei, apa kau baru menyadari kalau aku tampan? Ckckck..." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan aku yang bilang, Kyu... tapi bayi kita." Sungmin pun menyanggah dengan alasan yang bisa dikatakan memang logis bagi orang hamil.

"Oh... Tapi kau juga mengakuinya kan?" Sambil terus menyetir Kyuhyun masih bertanya.

"Tidak. Kau jelek sekali!" aku Sungmin.

"Arasseo, kalau begitu jangan pernah memintaku lagi untuk menyentuhmu!" Kyuhyun mengancam karena teringat kemarin saat Sungmin memintanya.

"Anniyo... Kau tampan Kyu. Bahkan sangat tampan. Sungguh!" hahaha, sepertinya Sungmin takut dengan ancaman suaminya. Mendengar itu Kyuhyun pun puas tersenyum karena lagi-lagi berhasil menggoda istrinya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Mereka datang ke dokter yang diberitahu Sungmin, karena dokter itulah yang menanganinya sejak awal dan ia tahu kalau ini adalah kasus male pregnancy.

"Jadi bagaimana kondisi bayi kami, Dokter?" Kyuhyun langsung bertanya setelah sang dokter selesai memeriksa Sungmin.

"Kami sedikit kecewa karena kalian baru memeriksakannya. Tapi tidak perlu khawatir, bayi kalian baik-baik saja tidak kekurangan nutrisi satupun." Begitu kata sang dokter.

"Apa kandungan istri saya terlihat lumrah seperti wanita hamil enam bulan lainnya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi penasaran. Ia hanya ingin tahu, karena ketika Sungmin meminta kyuhyun untuk mengelus perutnya saat kesakitan di kantor waktu itu, Kyuhyun tak tahu bahwa Sungmin sedang hamil kalau saja tidak diberitahu. Ia hanya merasa bahwa perut Sungmin agak membuncit dan istrinya itu terlihat gemuk.

"Ah, ini hanya sedikit masalah. Tapi kalian jangan khawatir. Selama nutrisinya terpenuhi ia akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin memang bayinya kecil. Hanya saja, tolong tuan Lee Sungmin jangan terlalu stress karena akan menghambat perkembangan janin." Jelas dokter lagi kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mungkin benar, bayi mereka stress karena ibunya selalu memikirkan appanya, sampai-sampai tak pernah memperhatikan kondisi bayi mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun mengerti dan dapat bernafas lega, mereka lalu beranjak untuk meninggalkan ruangan dokter tersebut.

Mereka berdua berjalan di koridor rumah sakit. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju ke luar rumah sakit untuk kembali pulang.

"Apa kau akan kembali bekerja, Kyu?" Sungmin bertanya ketika dirinya sudah sampai dan duduk di dalam mobil.

"Tidak, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama istriku tercinta..." mendengar itu Sungmin jadi malu-malu dan menunduk. Wajahnya tak dapat menutupi kesan rona merahnya.

"Eumm... Kyu, aku ingin ke rumah umma dan appa." Sungmin melontarkan keinginannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Untuk apa, Min? Kau tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku? Kemarin kau ngotot untuk melakukannya."

"Sekarang sudah tidak ingin lagi. Lagipula, apa kau tidak rindu pada umma dan appa? Aku ingin memberitahu mereka kalau kau sudah kembali." mata Sungmin mendelik-delik dengan puppy eyesnya seperti memohon supaya Kyuhyun mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Baiklah..." Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun setuju dan melajukan mobilnya ke rumah keluarga Cho.

.

.

"Appa, annyeonghaeyo! dan tebak, siapa yang aku bawa sekarang?" Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Cho seorang diri dan melihat sang appa sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Min, kau kesini... Apa keadaanmu sudah membaik? Memang kau datang bersama siapa?" Mr. Cho memang kaget karena menantunya tiba-tiba datang. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, bahkan dikunjungi saja tidak mau. Bilangnya hanya ingin sendiri.

"Aku sudah baikan, Appa. Kau ingin tahu kan siapa yang aku bawa?" Sungmin memang sengaja menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menunggu di luar. Ingin memberi kejutan katanya. Meski dengan berat hati akhirnya Kyuhyun menurut juga, ia sadar mungkin itu keinginan bayinya. Istrinya jadi bersifat kekanak-kanakkan.

Sungmin pun berjalan ke arah pintu dan masuk lagi dengan menarik Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Yang ditarik seperti tidak terima dan kadang menghentikan langkahnya. Heran dengan sikap istrinya itu.

"Kyu, ayo cepat!" Seru Sungmin sambil menarik Kyuhyun.

"Appa... Tara! aku bawa Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berteriak dengan riangnya. Hahaha, benar-benar childish.

Sang appa tentu saja kaget melihat anaknya yang sudah empat bulan menghilang tanpa kabar dan meninggalkan istrinya yang sedang hamil. Tapi sepertinya reaksi Mr. Cho bukannya senang, namun lebih ke arah marah dan akhirnya mengeluarkan deathglarenya.

BUGH!

"Yaa... anak kurang ajar! Tidak tahu diri!" Mr. Cho pun memukul anak semata wayangnya itu dengan pukulan yang sepertinya keras di perut Kyuhyun.

"Appa!" Kyuhyun seperti tidak terima mendapat pukulan itu.

"Kau sudah meninggalkan istrimu! Menelantarkannya sendirian! Dan membuatnya menangis setiap hari. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu diri, Cho Kyuhyun!" Satu pukulan lagi melayang di tubuh Kyuhyun. Anehnya, Sungmin yang melihat itu malah terlihat tenang -tenang saja, bahkan ia tersenyum sendiri tanpa ada maksud melerai kemarahan sang ayah mertua . Ah, mungkin ini keinginan bayinya juga, mungkin bayi mereka ingin melihat appanya tersiksa, karena telah meninggalkannya selama ini. Hahaha...

"Kau pergi tanpa kabar dan menyerahkan urusan perusahaan pada Donghae yang tidak tahu cara berbisnis. Kau tidak bisa dimaafkan!" Lanjut Mr. Cho dan satu pukulan lagi diterima anaknya.

"Kau membuat kami semuanya khawatir. Kami mencarimu kemana-mana tapi hasilnya selalu nihil! Kau harus diberi pelajaran agar kau tahu diri dan tidak egois dengan keinginanmu sendiri..." Lanjutnya lagi. Pukulan keempat, Kyuhyun sudah hampir terhuyung. Perutnya mules dipukul terus menerus.

"Ampun, Appa... Ampun... Aku bukan anak kecil..." Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan, berharap berhenti memukulinya.

Mendengar suara-suara berisik di ruang tamu membuat Mrs. Cho bangun dari tidur siangnya. Ia melangkah ke arah sumber suara dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat anak kesayangannya dipukuli oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Yeobo! apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan!" Teriak Mrs. Cho pada suaminya.

"Biar saja, anak ini harus diberi pelajaran!" Mr. Cho ingin mendaratkan pukulannya lagi. Namun aksinya terhenti.

"Hentikan! Aku bilang hentikan!" mendengar teriakan sang istri yang semakin keras akhirnya pukulan itu pun berhenti. Mrs. Cho menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memegang pipi anaknya itu.

"Kyuhyun... Benarkah ini Kyuhyun?" Tatapan tak peracaya itu terpancar dari mata Mrs. Cho.

"Ne, Umma. Ini aku, Kyuhyun." Jawab Kyuhyun menyakinkan.

"Kau kemana saja? Kami semua mencarimu. Kau membuat Sungmin menangis setiap hari." Mrs. Cho pun memeluk anaknya dengan erat.

"Mianhae, Umma..." Kyuhyun menyesal di pelukan ibunya.

.

.

"Kyu... mmph..." Sungmin terus mendesah keenakan. Kyuhyun terus saja melumat bibir cherry milik Sungmin dengan lembut. Pagi ini Kyuhyun kembali merasa terangsang melihat tubuh istrinya yang polos tanpa pakaian setelah semalaman bermesraan.

Meski perutnya membesar, bagi Kyuhyun istrinya itu tetap cantik. Pesonanya akan selalu membuat Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan hasratnya. Terlebih jika sang istri telah melakukan sikap aegyo tanpa disengaja, maka saat itu juga kyuhyun akan langsung menerkamnya. Itulah sebabnya kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghukum Sungmin lama-lama dengan tidak menyentuhnya.

"Min, aku menginginkanmu lagi..." seru Kyuhyun memohon.

"Kyu, bayi kite lelah. Apa kau tidak kasihan? Aku janji akan melakukannya kapanpun kau minta jika bayi kita sudah lahir..." Sungmin menolak dengan halus. Ia sadar kalau orang hamil tidak boleh terlalu sering melakukan hubungan intim.

Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa, namun tentu saja ia bisa mengerti. Biar bagaimanapun Kyuhyun juga sangat menyayangi bayi di dalam kandungan Sungmin. Beribu dan berjuta kali lipat sayangnya. Kyuhyun pun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas sebagai tanda berakhirnya aktivitas mereka.

"Pakailah bajumu. Aku tidak bisa tahan melihat tubuhmu itu!" Sungmin tersenyum dan mengambil baju-baju yang berserakan di lantai.

.

.

TING... TONG...

Bel apartemen mereka berbunyi. Sungmin langsung beranjak ke arah pintu dan membukanya, sedangkan Kyuhyun beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Ternyata Yesung dan Wookie yang datang. Sungmin melihat kedua sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan malas. Seperti tidak menginginkan kedatang mereka.

Sungmin berbalik masuk ke kamarnya lagi tanpa sepatah kata pun. Sedangkan kedua sejoli itu masuk ke dalam meski tanpa ijin pemilik rumah. Yesung dan Wookie duduk di ruang tamu. Ia sadar Sungmin bersikap tidak baik padanya. Mereka berdua memutuskan menunggu karena menurut mereka mungkin Sungmin sedang memanggilkan Kyuhyun. Benar saja, tak selang beberapa lama Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hyung... Wookie..." Seru Kyuhyun pada dua namja itu.

"Kenapa Sungmin tidak keluar, Kyu?" tanya Yesung penasaran. Padahal ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Sepertinya ia masih marah, hyung. Kau membuatnya menangis saat di telepon waktu itu." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku tidak memarahinya. Aku marah padamu, dan aku hanya ingin ia menyampaikannya padamu." Yesung pun berdalih, tapi memang benar juga sih. Yesung marah-marah waktu itu bukan kepada Sungmin.

"Aku tahu, hyung. Tapi ia kan sedang hamil, jadi perasannya sangat sensitif. Seharusnya hyung mengerti itu." Jelas Kyuhyun lagi.

"bisakah kau membawanya kemari? Aku ingin minta maaf padanya?" tukas Yesung lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya..." Kyuhyun melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk menghampiri Sungmin.

Sampai di kamar, Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin sedang duduk di ranjang tanpa melakukan apapun. Mungkin ia sedang melamun.

"Min... Ayo keluar. Tidak sopan jika ada tamu kau hanya di dalam."

"Mereka bukan tamu, Kyu. Mereka sudah sering kemari, jadi mereka bukan tamu." Sungmin mengelak dari perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Yesung hyung ingin meminta maaf padamu. Ayo keluar..." ajak Kyuhyun lagi.

"Shiro!" Sungmin masih menolak.

"Min, kau tidak boleh membenci Yesung hyung dengan berlebihan begitu. Apa kau ingin anak kita mirip dengannya nanti?" Sungmin terperangah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan matanya seperti berkata kenapa Kyuhyun mengatakan itu seperti itu?

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Jika orang hamil membenci seseorang, maka anaknya nanti akan mirip orang yang dibencinya..."

"Andwae! Aku tidak mau. Anakku tidak boleh mirip Yesung." Sungmin terlihat ketakutan sekarang.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku rasa Yesung hyung cukup tampan..." Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan evil smirknya. Ia merasa kalau bujukannya itu akan berhasil.

"Tapi, dia aneh. Anak kita harus tampan dan jenius seperti appanya..." Sungmin cemberut dan wajahnya ditekuk. Ia tidak terima jika anaknya nanti mirip dengan Yesung.

"Kalau yeoja, ia juga harus manis dan cantik sepertimu..." Kyuhyun merayu Sungmin lagi. Wajah istrinya itu sudah merona merah menahan malu akibat pujian Kyuhyun.

"Aku tampan, Kyu!" meski wajah sudah memerah masih saja ia mengelak.

"Iya iya baiklah, kau tampan. Tapi kau juga cantik chagy..." Wajah Sungmin semakin memerah saja.

"Yasudah ayo keluar, Yesung hyung dan Wookie sudah menunggu lama.." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya ke ruang tamu.

Meski awalnya Sungmin masih menunjukkan wajah tidak sukanya pada Yesung, tapi akhirnya ia mau juga memaafkan Yesung. Tentu saja hal ini berkat andil dari Wookie. Namja imut itu sadar kalau kemarahan Sungmin semata-mata adalah bawaan bayinya. Wookie membawa perlengkapan bayi dengan warna kesukaan Sungmin yang serba pink untuk merayu sahabatnya yang sedang sensitif itu. Padahal Yesung sendiri tidak tahu kalau namjachingunya itu telah menyiapkan semua itu.

Mata Sungmin langsung berbinar-binar begitu melihat pemberian Wookie. Wajahnya yang tadi terus ditekuk pun mulai ikut tersenyum. Bagaimana tidak senang, Kyuhyun saja belum membelikan perlengkapan untuk bayinya. Padahal ini adalah bayinya sendiri.

'huh, dasar orang hamil. Kenapa moodnya gampang sekali berubah!' batin Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia ikut senang melihat istrinya itu kembali akur dengan Yesung.

"Baiklah, aku akan memaafkan kalian tapi jangan melakukannya lagi. Kalian menyakiti perasaan bayiku!" Sungmin akhirnya tersenyum ceria kembali di hadapan mereka. Tangannya sibuk membuka-buka pakaian bayi dari Wookie dan mendekatkannya ke perutnya.

"Aegya, kau pasti cantik memakai ini. Ayo ucapkan terimakasih pada Wookie ahjussi!" Sungmin mengajak bayinya bicara seolah kalau bayinya itu mendengar dan mengerti ucapannya.

"Gomawo ahjuccii..." Lanjut Sungmin lagi dengan suara yang meniru anak kecil. Mereka yang melihatnya langsung tertawa melihat tingkah Sungmin yang kekanakan itu. Bagi mereka Sungmin sungguh lucu dan imut.

.

.

Kandungan Sungmin sudah masuk usia delapan bulan. Perutnya sudah semakin membuncit. Dan kini terlihat normal karena mungkin Sungmin tidak terus memikirkan Kyuhyun lagi sehingga tidak akan membuat bayinya stress dan tertekan lagi.

Malam ini Sungmin menggeliat dari tidurnya. Ia terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya seperti tidak nyaman. Dan akhirnya ia membuka kedua mata yang sebelumnya terpejam. Ia bangkit dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang tertidur lelap di samping tubuhnya.

"Kyu... bangun..." tidak adak jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Ia masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Kyu... bangun, Kyu!" nada suara Sungmin lebih keras sekarang. Ia kesal karena Kyuhyun tidak bangun-bangun.

"Ada apa, Min? Ini sudah malam..." Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan malas kemudian ikut duduk sama seperti Sungmin.

"Kyu... aku ingin main ke taman hiburan. Ayo kita kesana Kyu!" pinta Sungmin dengan sangat memelas. Ah, sepertinya ia sedang mengidam sekarang.

"Mwo? Kau ini bercanda, Min. Ini sudah jam tiga pagi, mana ada taman hiburan yang buka." Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya berusaha melupakan keinginan istrinya.

"Tapi aku ingin kesana. Ayo Kyu!" Sungmin menarik-narik tangan Kyuhyun agar bangun lagi dari tidurnya. Tapi tampaknya percuma saja.

"Baiklah... kalau kau tidak mau aku akan ke sana sendiri..." Sungmin merajuk dan berusaha mengancam Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengambil jaketnya dan keluar dari kamar.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun malas untuk meladeni istrinya itu. Tapi tentu saja ia khawatir jika Sungmin pergi ke taman hiburan sendiri pagi-pagi buta seperti ini. Meskipun ia seorang namja tapi tetap saja ia berbeda karena sedang hamil.

Kyuhyun pun beranjak dan mengambil jaketnya juga. Ia tahu kalau sungmin sudah mengambil kunci mobilnya, jadi Kyuhyun langsung pergi ke tempat parkiran atau basement di apartemennya dan berlari mengejar Sungmin takut kalau istrinya itu sudah pergi sendiri.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega karena ia masih melihat Sungmin baru saja membuka pintu mobilnya. Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu memegang pintu mobilnya dan membuat Sungmin kaget.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri..." Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada datar. Namun Sungmin tersenyum mengetahui kalau suaminya itu ternyata sangat peduli.

Tiba di taman hiburan, ternyata tempat itu masih tutup dan gelap sekali. Hanya ada satpam yang sedang tidur di posnya. Sungmin bersikeras untuk masuk meski Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkannya kalau ia masuk pun tak akan ada satu permainan pun yang akan jalan karena tidak ada yang mengendalikannya. Namun Sungmin masih saja keras kepala. Ia bilang kalau Kyuhyun begitu jahat karena tidak mau memenuhi keinginan bayinya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu tentu saja tersentak, ia tidak mau dibilang tidak peduli pada bayinya.

Kyuhyun pun mendekati pos satpam dan membangunkan satpam jaga yang sedang tidur. Ia meminta satpam itu untuk membuka pintu taman hiburan karena istrinya sedang mengidam untuk bermain di dalamnya. Satpam itu bersikeras menolak karena takut Kyuhyun akan mencuri sesuatu di dalamnya atau merusak wahana-wahana permainan di sana. Namun dengan sedikit imbalan yang diiming-imingi Kyuhyun satpam itu pun akhirnya mau membuka pintu taman hiburan dan Sungmin pun masuk ke dalamnya bersama Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tampak gembira sekali di sana. Meski semua wahana tidak ada yang berjalan, Sungmin tetap menaiki semua wahana itu dan hanya duduk-duduk saja di setiap wahana dengan wajah yang sangat mengekspresikan kebahagiaan. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan dan menjaga istrinya dari jauh. Ia tidak mau ikut-ikutan menaiki semua wahana yang tidak jalan sambil tertawa-tawa girang. Baginya itu hanya pekerjaan orang gila, terlebih pagi-pagi buta seperti ini.

Sepertinya Sungmin sudah cukup puas dengan rasa ngidamnya itu. Ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengantuk-ngantuk untuk segera membawanya pulang. Kyuhyun yg sudah hampir terlelap sambil duduk menjadi tersentak begitu saja karena ulang Sungmin tadi. Dan ia hanya mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang karena dirinya diseret pelan oleh sang Istri.

Di mobil Kyuhyun masih mengucek-ngucek matanya. Sepertinya namja tampan ini masih sangat mengantuk, tapi terpaksa harus menuruti keinginan sang istri yang tengah mengidam. Ia mengemudikan mobil dengan sangan kencang meski matanya sering sekali berkedip agar bisa tetap terjaga. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai di rumah dan melanjutkan tidurnya, tidak peduli dengan Sungmin yang sudah terlelap pada kursi mobil di dampingnya.

Kyuhyun terus melajukan mobilnya dengan tidak beraturan. Menurutnya malam-malam bagini pasti jalanan masih sepi, tidak perlu khawatir dengan kendaraan lain yang akan melintas. Tapi siapa sangka, takdir berkata lain.

BRAAAKKKK!

Dari arah berlawanan sebuah truk besar datang menghantam mobil Kyuhyun. Truk itu hanya ingin menikung dan siapa yang tahu kalau di depan tikungan itu ada mobil lain yang sedang melintas, mobil yang dikendarai Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

TBC

_**Hehehe,, menurut MiNa ini part paling gaje yang MiNa pernah buat. Tapi semoga readerdeul tetep mau baca. Chap depan fict ini bakalan end ya...**_

_**Kecup terimakasih buat semua reader setia MiNa yang udah sempetin buat review. Mianhae, MiNa ga bisa sebutin satu-satu ya. Pokoknya, tanpa review dari kalian MiNa gak akan ada semangat untuk ngelanjutin fict ini.**_

_**Arigatou Minasan ^^**_


	9. Chapter 9

******_Mianhae, karena MiNa terlalu lama updatenya. hehehe... MiNa lg males ngedit, jd terima aja ya kesalahan penulisannya ^_^_**

**Chapter 9 (End)**

Sungmin dan Kyuhun dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat oleh beberapa orang polisi yang menghampiri tempat terjadinya kecelakaan itu. Polisi itu juga menghubungi keluarga Kyuhyun melalui kartu identitas yang mereka temukan.

Mr dan Mrs Cho berlari dengan panik di lorong rumah sakit. Mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah menemui anak dan menantunya. Mr Cho berlari ke ruangan di mana Kyuhyun ditangani, lebih tepatnya ke UGD. Sedangkan Mrs Cho berlari ke ruangan Sungmin. Ia ingin memastikan kondisi menantu dan calon cucunya nanti.

Mr Cho tiba di UGD. Ia menghampiri ranjang tempat Kyuhyun berbaring. Dilihatnya wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh luka memar. Kepalanya terbalut perban karena terbentur kemudi mobil. Tak lama Kyuhyun pun sadar dari tidurnya. Untunglah ia tidak begitu parah.

"Kyu, kau sudah sadar.." Mr Cho memastikan keadaan anaknya.

"Appa. Sungmin.. Sungmin dimana?" mata Kyuhyun menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang begitu mendalam.

"Dia masih ditangani para dokter. Kau jangan cemas. Umma berada bersamanya.." jelas Mr. Cho pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa Sungmin baik-baik saja? Bagaimana anakku appa? Apa mereka semua selamat?" Kyuhyun bertanya secara beruntun. Membuat Mr. Cho bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"Kyu, kau harus tenang dulu. Percayakan semuanya pada dokter di sini." Ucap Mr. Cho meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa tenang. Antar aku menemuinya, appa. Aku mohon!" Kyuhyun memohon dengan sangat. Ia bangun dari berbaringnya dan hendak beranjak, tapi Mr. Cho segera mencegah tindakan Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau belum pulih benar. Istirahatlah dulu, kita tunggu kabar dari umma mu."

Namun nihil, Kyuhyun tak bisa menuruti apa kata appanya. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan ruang UGD menuju meja resepsionis untuk menanyakan keberadaan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan larinya setelah mendapat informasi. Dengan perban di kebalanya yang terlihat ada bercak darah, pakaian rumah sakit, dan tanpa alas kaki tentu saja mengundang perhatian para pengunjung rumah sakit. Tapi Kyuhyun tak peduli itu, di kepalanya hanya ada rasa khawatir dan cemas. Takut kalau istrinya kenapa-kenapa.

Kyuhyun tiba di lorong rumah sakit tempat Sungmin ditangani oleh para dokter. Ia melihat ummanya berdiri dengan perasaan khawatir sambil bolak-balik di depan pintu sebuah ruangan.

"Umma.." panggil Kyuhyun pada Mrs. Cho.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau kemari. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mrs. Cho cemas.

"Ne, umma. Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin umma? Bagaimana kandungannya?" tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"Umma tidak tahu sayang. Sejak pertama sungmin masuk ke ruangan itu, dokter tidak pernah keluar lagi.." jelas Mrs. Cho pada anaknya.

"Sung..miin..." Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Ia berlutut dengan tangan mengegang kursi tunggu. Kepalanya ia benamkan dalam-dalam ke celah di antara kedua tangannya itu.

"Ini semua salahku. Andai aku mengemudi dengan benar. Sungmin tidak akan pernah celaka, bayi kami akan baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun menangis semakin keras.

"Bangunlah Kyu, ini semua bukan salahmu. Ini sudah takdir dari Tuhan, kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu." Mrs. Cho merengkuh rubuh rapuh Kyuhyun dan mendudukkannya di kursi tunggu. Tak lama kemudia Mr. Cho juga datang ke tempat mereka.

"Yeobo, bagaimana keadaan Sungmin dan kandungannya?" tanya Mr Cho pada istrinya.

"Ia masih ditangani dokter sejak tadi. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Sungmin dan bayinya." Harap Mrs. Cho pada keadaan.

Tampang mereka bertiga masih sangat cemas dan lusuh. Penasaran pada apa yang akan dikatakan dokter nantinya saat keluar dari ruangan yang ada di hadapannya itu. Tak lama, terdengarlah bunyi sebuah pintu dibuka. Salah seorang dokter yang menangani Sungmin pun keluar menemui mereka. Kyuhyun langsung terlonjak dari duduknya. Ia segera menghampiri dokter itu.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan istriku? Kandungannya bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun mendesak dokter agar cepat memberitahu keadaan istrinya.

"Air ketubannya sudah pecah karena kecelakaan itu. Dengan berat hati kami harus melakukan operasi untuk mengangkat bayinya." Jelas dokter itu dan membuat Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya seketika.

"Tidak mungkin dokter. Usia kandungannya baru delapan bulan. Bagaimana mungkin bayinya harus dikeluarkan?"

"Jika tidak segela dikeluarkan, ini akan berbahaya bagi Sungmin dan bayinya." Jelas dokter itu lagi.

"Selamatkan Sungmin! Selamatkan anakku! Lakukan apa saja yang kau inginkan dokter. Yang penting meraka semua selamat!" Kini Kyuhyun terlihat memohon pada sang dokter.

"Akan kami usahakan.." Dokter itu pun kembali lagi ke dalam ruangan.

Satu jam sudah berlalu, namun belum ada tanda-tanda operasi akan selesai. Kyuhyun dan kedua orangtuanya masih menunggu sambil berharap-harap cemas. Hingga kemudian pintu ruangan operasi itu terbuka oleh seseorang dari dalam, dan keluarlah dokter yang tadi menemui Kyuhyun.

"Kami minta maaf. Operasi tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Kondisi pasien sangat lemah, tubuhnya tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan kondisi kandungannya. Mungkin karena pasien seorang namja." Dokter menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun dan orangtuanya.

"Dengan sangat berat, kami hanya bisa menyelamatkan satu nyawa saja dari keduanya. Kami juga tidak tahu di antara mereka siapa yang akan selamat. Ibunya atau bayinya. Jadi kami harap, keluarga bisa menyiapkan diri menghadapi keadaan yang akan terjadi." Jelas dokter lagi kemudian segera melangkah masuk kembali ke ruang operasi. Namun belum sampai di pintu, tangan dokter itu sudah dicekal oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu selamatkan mereka. Aku membutuhkan mereka. Aku mohon dokter, selamatkan mereka berdua. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta jika kau menyelamatkan mereka." Kyuhyun benar-benar kalut sekarang. Ia meohon-mohon pada doks=ter seakan dokter itu adalah pemilik nyawa seseorang.

"Aku tidak akan meminta apapun tuan. Berdoalah, berharaplah keajaiban dari Tuhan." Dokter itu tersenyum. Yah, dokter benar. Hanya Tuhan yang dapat memberi keajaiban. Setelah mengatakan itu, sang dokter pun kembali masuk ke ruangan operasi.

Kyuhyun memikirkan apa kata dokter barusan. Ia ingin sekali berdoa. Meminta pada Tuhan agar Sungmin dan bayinya selamat. Haruskah ia pergi ke gereja? Menghadap Tuhannya, memohon agar menyelamatkan keluarganya yang sedang bertaruh dengan nyawa. Tapi Kyuhyun tak ingin berada jauh dari Sungmin. Letak gereja jauh di luar rumah sakit. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian. Ia ingin segera melihat Sungmin ketika istrinya itu dinyatakan baik-baik saja oleh dokter.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke sudut lorong tempat ruangan operasi itu berada. Yah, ia berdoa di sana. Berdoa sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia menyadari, bahwa berdoa tak harus di dalam gereja. Dimanapun ia berdoa, Tuhan pasti mendengarnya.

Mr dan Mrs. Cho pun memikirkan kata-kata dokter barusan. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke gereja terdekat. Membiarkan Kyuhyun menunggu istrinya sendiri. Melihat Kyuhyun bersimpuh di pojokan lorong itu, membuat kedua orangtuanya semakin sedih. Mereka juga ingin berbuat sesuatu. Mereka juga ingin meminta pada Tuhan. Mereka beranggapan, semakin banyak yang berdoa maka kemungkinan besar Tuhan akan mengabulkan permohonan mereka.

Kini tinggal Kyuhyun yang ada di lorong itu. Ruang operasi memang letaknya tersembunyi. Hingga tak akan ada orang yang akan datang kesana jika tidak ada keperluan.

Kyuhyun masih bersimpuh sambil menangis, ia tidak sadar kalau kedua orangtuanya sudah sejam yang lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Hingga kemudian ada sesosok orang yang menepuk punggungnya dari belakang. Kyuhyun terkaget dan menolehkan wajahnya. Orang itu adalah dokter yang tadi.

"Dokter! Bagaimana operasinya? Mereka berdua selamat kan dokter?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan tergesa-gesa. Orang yang menepuknya tadi memang dokter. Ia sendiri yang menghampiri Kyuhyun karena tidak ada orang lagi di depan ruang operasi.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, dokter itu memberi ekspresi yang sulit diduga.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Tuhan. Mereka berdua selamat." Dokter itu memberi pernyataan.

Terlihat raut kelegaan di wajah Kyuhyun. Anak dan istrinya selamat. Tidak ada hal yang paling membahagiakan lagi selain ini.

"Bayinya perempuan. Tapi maaf anda belum bisa melihatnya sekarang. Ia lahir premature jadi harus segera diinkubasikan. Setelah kondisinya stabil kalian boleh melihatnya." Jelas dokter lagi.

"Kamsahamnida.. Kamsahamnida dokter!" Kyuhyun mengucapkan terimakasih berulang kali. Dokter itu hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi dokter, bagaimana keadaan Sungmin? Aku boleh melihatnya kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Keadaan sungmin masih lemah. Ia masih belum sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya kehabisan banyak darah akibat kecelakaan dan operasi itu. Kami akan menempatkannya di ruang isolasi. Kau boleh menemuinya di sana."

Ucapan dokter itu kembali membuat Kyuhyun sedih. Anak dan istrinya memang selamat. Tapi keadaan mereka sangat kritis. Air matanya kembali mengalir, namun ia tetap tersenyum di hadapan dokter itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Setidaknya mereka berdua sudah selamat.

Kyuhyun menemui Sungmin di ruang isolasi. Pakaiannya harus dilapisi baju rumah sakit berwarna hijau. Rambutnya juga harus ditutupi oleh sejenis topi berwarna sama. Ia menghampiri ranjang Sungmin.

"Min..." tak ada respon dari Sungmin. Karena memang ia belum sadar.

"Mianhae.. karena aku kau jadi seperti ini. Sejak dulu aku memang tak bisa membuatmu bahagia. Kau selalu terluka. Maafkan aku.." Kyuhyun kembali menangis. Air matanya jatuh ke ranjang tempat Sungmin berbaring.

"Bangunlah, chagy.. kau harus melihat bayi kita. Dia perempuan. Tapi aku juga belum melihatnya. Dokter itu melarangku, katanya jika bayi kita sudah stabil baru kita boleh melihatnya."

"Min.. kau harus bangun lebih dulu untuk melihat bayi kita. Kau tidak mau kan jika bayi kita yang lebih dulu melihat ummanya. Tapi kau malah masih terus terpejam. Alangkah bahagianya jika kau dan bayi kita bisa saling melihat satu sama lain bersama-sama." Gan Kyuhyun terus mengajak Sungmin bicara. Dielusnya tangan Sungmin dengan selembut mungkin agar tak menyakitinya.

Ini sudah tiga hari sejak berlangsungnya operasi. Sungmin sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat yang biasa. Ia tidak lagi berada di rung isolasi. Tapi sayangnya Sungmin belum juga sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Padahal hari ini dokter sudah memperbolehkan untuk melihat bayi mereka.

Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan bayi di rumah sakit itu. Dari semua bayi yang ada, bayi Kyuhyunlah yang sangat menonjol. Mungkin karena berada di dalam inkubator. Seorang suster mengantar Kyuhyun mendekat ke inkubator tersebut.

"Silahkan Tuan Cho, ini adalah putri anda. Perkembangannya sangat cepat. Saat setelah operasi kemarin, ia masih sangat kecil dan mengkhawatirkan. Tapi sekarang lihatlah, ia sudah segemuk itu." Suster itu menjelaskan kepada Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Aku pergi dulu. Kau boleh membawanya keluar menemui istrimu. Ia sudah sangat stabil." Sang suster pun melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap box inkubator itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Benarkah bayi di dalamnya itu anaknya. Ia masih tidak percaya. Bayi itu menggeliat-geliat lincah dengan bola mata berputar ke kanan dan ke kiri, seakan sadar kalau appanya berada di sampingnya. Tangannya terus menggapai-gapai udara seperti ingin segera digendong oleh sang appa.

"Annyeong baby.. Ini appa sayang. Kau merasakannya, ne?" Kyuhyun berkata sambil membuka penutup inkubator tersebut.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan bayinya dengan seksama. Betapa takjubnya ia dengan ciptaan Tuhan yang ada di hadapannya itu. Seorang bayi mungil yang sangat lucu dan cantik, persis seperti Sungmin. Matanya.. bibirnya.. semua mirip dengan Sungmin. Hanya satu, hidungnya saja yang mewarisi dari appanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat bayinya. Ia rengkuh tubuh mungil itu agar segera masuk ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Kajja.. kita bertemu umma!" Kyuhyun berseru pada bayinya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan bayi untuk menuju kamar Sungmin.

Setibanya di kamar itu, Kyuhyun sedikit kaget karena melihat dua sahabatnya Yesung dan Wookie, ada di sana. Umma dan appanya juga ada di sana menjaga Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ini.. ini cucu umma?" tanya Mrs Cho menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Ne, ini cucu umma dan appa. Ia sudah stabil, jadi suster membolehkan aku membawanya kemari." Terang Kyuhyun pada semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Kyu, bayimu cantik sekali. Aku iri denganmu.." Wookie mencoba berkata untuk menghibur Kyuhyun karena masih tampak kesedihan di matanya.

"Gomawo Wookie-ah.." Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat, lalu membawa bayinya itu ke sisi ranjang Sungmin.

"Min, ayo bangun.. bayi kita sudah sehat. Kau tidak mau melihatnya? Dia sangat mirip denganmu. Bangunlah chagy.. aku tidak bisa menunggumu lama-lama di rumah sakit ini." Kyuhyun sedikit memaksa Sungmin agar bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sungmin-ah, gomawo.. kau sudah berjuang menyelamatkan cucu umma. Kau harus bangun chagy.. kau tidak boleh meninggalkan bayimu hanya bersama Kyuhyun saja. Dia tidak akan bisa mengurusnya dengan baik." Mrs. Cho pun ikut-ikutan memaksa Sungmin untuk segera sadar. Mungkin jika dipaksa, ia tidak akan terlena dalam mimpinya itu.

Sepertinya bayi di gendongan Kyuhyun menyadari suasana yang sudah semakin pekat. Ia menjadi gerah dan saat itu juga menangis di pelukan appanya. Kyuhyun jadi bingung menghadapi tangisan putrinya itu. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kemudian ia menyerahkan bayinya kepada Mrs. Cho berharap ummanya bisa membantu menenangkan putrinya.

"Kyu.." suara itu.. suara Sungmin. Tepat saat Kyuhyun menyerahkan bayinya ke tangan Mrs. Cho.

Belum sampai di pelukan Mrs. Cho Kyuhyun mebalikkan badan menghadap Sungmin masih menggendong bayinya. Kini bayinya itu sudah tidak menangis lagi. Mungkin ia tahu kalau ummanya sudah sadar.

"Min.. kau.. kau sudah sadar?" Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia melihat istrinya membuka mata. Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Anak kita.." Sungmin berkata dengan nada yang sangat lemah.

Kyuhyun mengerti maksud Sungmin. Ia membawa bayinya ke sebelah Sungmin dan meletakkannya di sana. Sungmin tersenyum melihat bayinya. Ia meraba lembut pipi chuby itu dengan penuh perasaan.

"bayi kita.. perempuan?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne, ia sangat cantik. Sama sepertimu.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menghibur istrinya. Sungmin pun juga ikut tersenyum dipuji seperti itu.

"Siapa namanya, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Aku belum memberinya nama. Aku menunggumu sadar."

"Berikan ia nama, Kyu. Aku ingin memanggil namanya." Sungmin mendesak Kyuhyun agar segera memberinya nama.

"Minhyun.. Cho Minhyun. Otte?" Kyuhyun meminta persetujuan Sungmin.

"Eumm, Cho Minhyun. Nama yang bagus." Sungmin mengangguk lembut dan tersenyum.

3 years later

"Appa.. appa..."

Suara gadis kecil menginterupsi Kyuhyun yang sedang membaca koran di ruang tamu pagi itu. Langkah kakinya semakin mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih terus membaca korannya tanpa menghiraukan suara anaknya. Sampai di hadapan kyuhyun, ia tak mendapat respon apapun. Minhyun merasa kesal dan menarik-narik kertas koran yang sedang dibaca Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo, hyunie-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun merasa terganggu dengan tingkah anaknya itu.

"Umma.. umma muntah-muntah di dapul appa." Jelas Minhyun pada menyeringai lalu dilanjutkan dengan tertawa.

"Kenapa appa teltawa?" sadar dirinya ditertawai oleh appanya, Minhyun menjadi kesal. Ia lalu duduk di sofa sebelah appanya. Kakinya yang menjuntai digoyang-goyangkan menghentak sofa yang didudukinya.

Kyuhyun sudah memahami sifat putri kesayangannya itu. Ia pasti menghentak-hentakkan kakinya jika sedang marah atau diabaikan oleh orang lain. Ia pun merengkuh pinggang putrinya dan membawa ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Putri appa sudah tiga tahun, ne? Ah, sungguh tidak terasa. Sebentar lagi kau akan punya dongsaeng, hyunie chagy.." jelas Kyuhyun pada Minhyun.

"Dongcaeng?" Minhyun membalikkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun. Tatapan matanya seperti bertanya.

"Iya, dongsaeng? Tadi kau bilang umma muntah-muntah kan? Itu tandanya di dalam perut umma ada dongsaeng hyunie." Jelas Kyuhyun lagi sambil tersenyum pada putrinya.

"Cinca appa? Hoyeee.. Hyunie punya dongcaeng!" Minhyun bersorak gembira mendengar berita kalau ia akan punya dongsaeng. Yang ia tahu bahwa dongsaeng adalah seorang bayi mungil yang selalu dibawa-bawa ahjumma tetangganya dan sesekali bermain bersamanya. Tentu saja ia senang, karena bayi mungil itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Apalagi kalau menangis, pasti suasana rumah akan ramai. Dan ia jadi punya teman setiap harinya.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin muncul di hadapan mereka. Ia heran mengapa putrinya terlihat begitu gembira di pangkuan appanya. Padahal tidak ada sesuatu yang membahagiakan pagi ini.

"Kyu, kau bilang mau ke kantor tapi kenapa masih ada di sini?" tanya Sungmin sambil duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang sedang memangku Minhyun.

"tadinya aku mau berangkat, chagy.. tapi Hyunie menggangguku." Sebenarnya alasan ini sudah basi di telinga Sungmin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak akan pernah bisa melawan argumen Kyuhyun.

"Umma, kenapa dongcaeng betah di perut umma. Kan cempit?" Minhyun bertanya dengan polosnya pada Sungmin.

Mwo?

Apa yang dikatakan putrinya itu. 'Dongsaeng? Memangnya aku sedang hamil?' batin Sungmin bertanya-tanya.

" Tadi Hyunie melihat kau muntah-muntah di dapur. Kau pasti hamil lagi chagy, ayo kita periksa ke dokter!" Kyuhyun terlihat sangat antusias. Sepertinya ia memang ingin punya anak lagi.

PLETAK!

"Yaa.. pabbonika!" Sungmin mejitak kepala Kyuhyun. Tidak keras tapi sangat lembut.

"Aku tidak hamil! Aku hanya masuk angin karena terlalu lama memandang bintang di teras semalam!" Sungmin merengut kesal. Masa masuk angin dibilang hamil. Bagaimana ia menjelaskan pada Minhyun yang sudah terlanjur senang mendengar akan punya adik.

"Mianhae chagy, kau tidak jadi punya dongsaeng.." Sungmin mengusap kepala Minhyun dengan lembut. Ia berharap Minhyun tidak kecewa padanya.

"Um..maa..." nampaknya usaha Sungmin sia-sia. Minhyun tetap kecewa, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Min.. apa salahnya memenuhi keinginan Hyunie kan? Ayo kita buat dongsaeng untuk Hyunie!" Kyuhyun mengerlingkan matanya pada Sungmin. Tak ketinggalan senyum evil yang selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya belakangan ini.

"SHIROO!"

.

.

.

FIN

**_Berimu terima kasih MiNa ucapin buat semua reader yg udah mau review ff MiNa yg gaje sangat ini. hehehe... Mianhae MiNa ga bisa sebutin satu-satu (perasaan ga bisa mulu, hehe). Pokoknya tanpa review dari kalian, ff MiNa ga ada apa-apanya. Jeongmal gomawoyo n_n_  
><strong>


End file.
